Home, Sweet Home
by XLilaX
Summary: The tension was so thick, you could've sliced right through it. "If your heart isn't in Woodcrest, where is it?" Instead of answering, he closed the gap between us, pressing his soft lips onto mine. A moan of pure shock escaped my lips as I felt him slowly sliding on top of me. After a moment of heated passion, our lips parted, but our eyes were instantly connected. "You decide."
1. Missing You

**A/N: Hi, everyone! :) This is my first story on here, so please go easy on me. I see all the other great stories on here and I feel like I can't even hold a candle to them! This story takes place when the cast is older, just FYI. The characters will be a little different, but I really hope you still like the story, overall! Thanks for even clicking on it! Like, favorite, and leave a review, please! :)**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

* * *

 **~Huey~**

Papers were scattered across the floor into an intellectual mess. The wall was intentionally plastered with photographs and more paperwork, all connected by thumbtacks and red lines of thread. The room resembled a crime investigation office. Ironically, the two young men that had created this mess of paperwork strongly despised the police force. The phone rang from across the living room on the coffee table. They stopped their work and one of the guys rose up to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Huey. I know it's been a long time since we've talked and I seemed so happy when you went off to college, but, ya know, boy, I… I miss you." Huey glanced back at Caesar, who was still busy at work on his laptop, and the revolutionary went to the bathroom to continue the conversation.

"I miss you, too, Granddad," he said. He'd really needed that, lately. "How are things?"

"They're goin' pretty well. I got a nice date with another sweet honey tonight!" Granddad chuckled.

"That sounds pretty exciting."

"Anyway, I saw what happened on the news. ...Are you OK? I know Cairo was a close friend of yours. And, uh, you can come stay with me in Woodcrest again for as long as you need to, if you want," Robert offered. Huey had to keep himself from audibly sighing. As much as he wanted to, surprisingly, he had other, more pressing, matters to tend to in the Southside.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be OK here. The work helps take my mind off of things, and Cairo and I haven't spoken since the funeral, anyway," the depressed boy said.

"Oh." There was a hint of hurt in his grandfather's voice that made him feel a little guilty. It finally occurred to Huey that maybe all the women Granddad constantly went out with couldn't help him forget how lonely he was since his grandchildren left? "OK, then. Call me if you need anything," Granddad advised.

"Thanks, Granddad."

"Wait, did Riley call you?"

Neither of them had heard from Riley since he'd moved from Maryland with Cindy three months ago. Considering Huey nor Granddad hadn't been hearing any of their songs or the radio, it was pretty safe to assume that neither his little brother or the gangster blonde were getting anywhere in the music industry. It wouldn't be long until Riley would end up back on Granddad's couch, acting out in school again.

"No," Huey answered.

"Dammit. I told his lazy ass to call and check on you."

"It's OK. I'll talk to you later, Granddad."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was mostly just an introduction to the characters and what they're doing now. The next chapter will be similar but from a different perspective. Unfortunately, most of this story won't be told from a first person perspective, but in 3rd person! :) Then, in chapter three, things will start picking up! :) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to like, favorite, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Positive Vibes

**A/N: Hi, guys! Welcome to chapter 2! Again, this chapter will be another introduction, so hang tight! Thank you so much if you actually considered continuing my story and came to this chapter! Like, fav, and review! :)**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

"The sales are out-of-this-world, Jazmine!" The strawberry blonde was pulled into a celebratory embrace by her colleague. "You are truly an angel!" her associate praised the redhead. They parted the hug so Jazmine was face-to-face with the happy brunette again. "It won't be long until we hit the "Bestsellers"'s List!" Jazmine looked away in an attempt to hide her cheer.

"Oh, stop it, Nicole. The book isn't that good," she said, remembering her humility.

"Oh my God, girl, that book is gold! You are truly a gifted writer!" Jazmine grinned and nodded.

Jazmine had always had a hidden talent for writing, whether it be music or novels. When she went into college, she decided ghostwriting for developing authors and unpopular musical artists would be a great way to make a quick buck on the side. None of her works had appeared in a hit song or a bestselling novel, yet. But since she'd written her latest book for Nicole, she was sure that was about to change.

"Thank you," Jazmine said to the published author. Nicole went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of moscato with two wine glasses from the cabinet.

"You want a sip?" Nicole offered.

"Sure," the younger girl answered from the couch.

"You're the mischievous type of gal, eh?" Nicole laughed and started pouring. "I thought you, of all people, would abide by the law and wait until you're 21 to start throwing back a couple bottles." She joined Jazmine on the couch and reached for the TV remote.

"I used to sneak into my parents' wine cabinet every once in while back in high school," Jazmine revealed to her. They high-fived each other.

"Me, too, girl," Nicole chuckled. She held her glass up. Jazmine gently touched hers to Nicole's to make a clinking sound.

"Cheers!" they sang in unison before each of them took a sip.

"Ooh, Moscato~" Jazmine said and licked her upper lip for another drop of the flavorish beverage. "Me gusta, but where's the champagne?" she asked.

"I'm saving that for the Bestsellers Party," Nicole responded in a smug manner. Jazmine rolled her eyes as her friend chuckled again. When the TV blinked on, the news and their latest headline displayed across the large flat screen on the wall. It was another police brutality story. Nicole quickly turned it to something more lighthearted. "Ugh, the news can be so negative," she said. "We're only feeling positive vibes right now, girl."

"Exactly," Jazmine agreed, raising her glass for another sip.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, the first two chapters were so short! From here on, they should be longer! So, what do you think of the cast so far? Like, fav, review, and thanks again for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 3 because things start getting interesting then! :D**


	3. Don't Stop 'Til You Drop

**A/N: Hi, guys! Buckle up because it's about to be a bumpy ride! Like, favorite, and let me know if you like this chapter and the story so far!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOODOCKS!**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

"Drop the top, Huey."

"No."

"C'mon, issa celebration, boy!"

"It's 37 degrees outside, and you know damn well this ain't that kind of car."

Caesar laughed, the chuckle a mixture of joy and amusement. Since he wasn't able to "drop the top", he switched the radio station to his favorite rap station and cranked up the volume until the car was vibrating. In an attempt to keep from strangling his best friend, who was dancing in the passenger seat, Huey took a deep breath and muted the radio as he gently braked at a red light.

"Ay!" Caesar whined. "That was my shit!" The light turned green, signaling Huey to accelerate the car again.

"You better be lucky I'm driving or I'd reach over there and knock your ass out for touching my radio," the serious boy growled.

"Aw, don't act like you ain't just as happy as me, you old man!" Caesar furrowed his eyebrows and sported a smirk, staring his indifferent friend down. "Admit it: you're proud."

"I'm just supporting a cause," Huey said. Caesar playfully punched his arm.

"'I'm just supporting a cause'," he mocked the revolutionary. "That's cool. You're gonna drop the "calm and collected" act when I call my hoes over to your dorm, tonight."

"I don't think it's a good idea to be calling your baby mama a 'ho', Ceez," Huey advised. He managed to fight off a chuckle and not to grin as Caesar gave him the side-eye for his slick response. Huey checked his rear-view for any nearby cars, put on his signal light, and switched into the left lane next to him.

"Haha, real funny," Caesar replied with sarcasm. "Selena be trippin', bruh."

"What happened this time?" Huey asked, as if this wasn't the thousandth time this week Caesar was complaining about his pregnant girlfriend-well, ex-girlfriend-actually on-and-off girlfriend.

"She thinks I'm cheating again." Caesar rolled his eyes and sighed, laying his head back on the headrest. "I just wish I hadn't met her that night in Miami at that _damn_ spring break party."

"It could've been any girl," Huey comforted him. "What evidence does she have against you?"

"That I leave my phone face-down every time I put it down," Caesar answered. Huey, again, resisted the urge to laugh and kept a straight face. They came to another red light. "She's such a bitch," Caesar muttered.

"Calm down, man. She's just overreacting. If you don't act guilty, she won't think you are," Huey informed his friend. Caesar sighed again as the light turned green. Just as Huey pressed his foot on the gas, they both heard an extensive, alarming honk getting louder and louder from their right:

 **BEEEEEEEP!**

"Shit! Go!" Caesar cried. Huey slammed all of the pressure he could on the gas as his friend screamed at him to go before they were hit by the oncoming van. "GO, GO, G-"

 **CRASH!**

But it was too late.

* * *

 **A/N: What's going to happen to the boys?! I told you guys to buckle up, didn't I? ;) And yes, I know this chapter is short and I said they'd get longer after the first two. I'm sorry! :( But to compensate, I'm posting chapter 4 right after this one! :) Thx for reading! Like, fav, and tell me what you think! Also, I have chapter 5 on deck, too, and it's a lot longer than the others, so the length of the future chapters should in fact increase over time, like I said.**


	4. Peaceful

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 4! I don't have much to say except: enjoy, like, fav, and leave a review for me! Thx! :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

'Oh, why did my baby have to go and leave me?

I remember sunny days and grassy hills beneath the trees

When nothing mattered

When we were free

Am I really missing you?

Or do I just feel this way because I lost my glee?

Wish you were here, so I could be happy'

She re-read her freshly written song lyrics and evaluated them in her head. So far, today's lunch at the cafe had been pretty uneventful.

 _This is the perfect time to work on my latest song,_ Jazmine thought, so that's what she did.

As she put the finishing touches on her lyrics, adding a word here and fixing a rhyme there, she felt another's lingering presence nearby. Before she could even fully turn her head, she squeaked and jumped in her seat, flabbergasted by him.

"Hiro!" she scolded him in a whisper, not wanting to disrupt other customers in the coffee shop. "Were you just standing behind me the whole time, you weirdo?!" she asked. His playful grin made her want to roll her eyes, yet it was oddly comforting to the girl. He sat down across from her at her table and combed his fingers through his floppy jet black hair.

"If you missed me so badly, you should've just texted me. You didn't have to write a whole poem about it," he teased, "but I admire your effort."

"Oh, be quiet. This song isn't about you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. He rose a brow in confusion.

"Then, who _is_ it about?" he replied. She didn't exactly know how to answer this, considering she herself didn't even know who it was about, either; she'd sort of just written it on a whim.

"Um, nobody in specific, actually," she said. He smirked and fiddled with his phone.

"Alrighty, then, Jaz." There was a brief moment of silence between them before he made her an offer: "You know, I could make a good beat to go with those lyrics." She pursed her lips.

"Sorry, but maybe another time? These lyrics are for someone else," she explained reluctantly. He tilted his head, puzzled again.

"What?" he questioned.

"One of my side jobs is ghostwriting for upcoming artists." He chuckled with amusement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, one day, I hope a bigger artist, like Beyonce or Rihanna, will notice my lyrics and ask me to write for them." She lowered her head with a hint of bashfulness.

"Don't you want to be in the limelight, though?"

"Oh, no! I would be sucky entertainer," she giggled in a timid manner.

"Don't say that, girl." A subtle grin gradually formed on his lips as he gazed into her eyes. "I think you'd make an _amazing_ singer." At a loss for words by his opinion, she giggled as her eyes danced around.

"I guess we'll have to see what the future holds, huh?" she said in a velvety tone.

After lunch ended, Jazmine and Hiro split up and went to their next classes. Up next, Jazmine had American History. Down the hall from her class, she could hear angered voices. As she got closer, she heard things like: "All pigs need to die!" "Why would they kill a defenseless guy like that?" "None of the _precious_ white kids here care because they're so damn privileged!"

 _I hate politics,_ she thought, shaking her head.

She was almost too scared to walk inside, but she'd be late if she didn't. When she entered the room, the entire room went quiet. There were only five black students inside, waiting for class to start. They eyed her as if she were alien until she took a seat in her regular seat and got her notes out for the class. She swallowed and waited for them to start talking again, but her peers remained silent and tended to their own business.

 _Why are things always so awkward for me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Did you guys spot anything you like or dislike in this chapter? lol Tell me in the comments! Like, fav, review, and have an awesome day! :) See you later!**


	5. Surprise

**A/N: Hello! Please, read the following if you have questions about this story! Like, fav, and leave a comment!**

 ** _Q: Is Huey a cop?_**

 _ **A: No, he's a college student, currently.**_

 _ **Q: Is this a Juey story?**_

 _ **A: I guess we'll have to wait and see!**_

 ** _Q: What are Jazmine's occupations?_**

 ** _A: Currently, Jazmine is a ghostwriter for upcoming novelists and musical artists. She also works a part-time job at Woodcrest mall, but we'll cover that later. :) Sorry if I didn't make that clear in the past chapters!_**

 **Thank you guys for leaving comments and showing your support! I apologize if the dialogue and multiple perspectives (this whole story will be in 3rd person, mostly, to answer your question, Katey :)) may get a little confusing to pick apart and I'm working to make it more coherent and clear right now! If something's not clear at first, it'll usually make sense later in the story because I'm usually the kind of writer that likes to throw a little mystery into her stories lol I love you all! Enjoy! :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

They lied motionless. The sunshine rained down them as if God were to say, "It's time for you to join me again". Then, the sun was curtained by gray clouds to communicate the dreary atmosphere. There was no way they'd make it that day.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Huey grunted and rustled beneath his comforter. He turned on his side facing his nightstand and turned off the alarm on his phone. He then rolled out of bed, stretched, and yawned.

"C'mon, Caesar," he said to his roommate, who was sleeping in the other bed, which used to be Riley's. "We have to go to school." Caesar groaned in protest, throwing the comforter over his head. Huey took a pillow and flung it at him. Caesar sat up and threw it back at him.

"Don't start no damn pillow fight with me at 9 in the morning, bruh," the groggy boy with dreadlocks growled.

"We gotta be at school by ten. I'm taking a shower," Huey said, picking out an outfit for the day from his closet.

By 9:30, the boys had told Granddad their farewells and were on the road to Edward Wuncler University. Huey dreaded every second they got closer to that damn school. It had been about two months since the accident and they were now back in Woodcrest.

 _Why the hell am I here?_ he asked himself. _Why am I going to that devil's school?_

"You good, bro?" Caesar asked upon seeing that Huey's serious expression seemed more angry than blank this morning.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Think of all the girls we gonna meet, man!" Caesar raved.

"Think about all the repetitive phone calls you're gonna get from Selena askin' if you're cheatin'," Huey ridiculed. He pressed his foot on the brakes, stopping at a stop sign. Then, he looked his Jamaican American friend in the eyes. "Caesar, you have a kid on the way. You need to get it together real quick."

"Man, you're no fun." Caesar rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing. Chill."

"I'm just sayin'." Huey pressed his foot on the gas, pushing them onwards to Wuncler University. "I bet you can't go a whole week without hitting on any girls," he challenged his flirtatious friend.

"Oh, yeah?" Caesar smirked. "$20 says I can."

"You're on."

Parking was a hassle, but the boys still managed to get to their respective classes on time. Huey's first class was American Literature, while Caesar had biology. The two parted ways and agreed to meet up at the nearby pizza shop for lunch.

On his way to American Literature, Huey almost got lost because of how big the campus was.

 _I have to admit, Ed spent his money wisely while designing this hellhole._ The courtyard was filled with lush green grass, pathways of pebbles to different buildings that were designed in clever patterns, and prestigious buildings that specialized in different subjects. He followed the path that led him to the Language Arts building where his first block was being held. Inside, he walked upon the green marble floors and through the articulately decorated beige halls, admiring the breathtaking architecture until he arrived at his class. He found a seat next to a girl with bronze skin and long black hair that reached the middle of her back. She faced him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Pyra," she introduced herself. "You seem new. What's your name?"

"Huey. Nice to meet you." He acknowledged her with a subtle nod.

"Nice to meet you, too, Huey. This is such a nice school, isn't it?" she commented.

"Eh."

"What does that mean?" she giggled.

"Just means 'eh'." He shrugged. "Do _you_ like this school, Pyra?" he asked in his regular monotone.

"I wanted to go to a cooler school, like Yale, or something, but I guess this will have to do for now." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, considering this school has a 15% acceptance rate and 25% of the students have already dropped out by now, according to statistics, you should feel lucky to be here," he reasoned.

"Only because my parents are forcing me to go here," she sighed and rested her head on her hand. "They're the worst. I wanted to go to an art school, but they don't consider being an artist a real job."

"Have you ever thought about starting a petition?" Before Pyra could answer his question, the professor had finally made it to class and the lesson began.

"Good morning, students! Get your _Moby Dick_ books out!" the professor commanded from the front of the lecture room.

"Do you wanna share a book with me?" Pyra offered Huey, taking her book from her bag.

"Thanks, but I have my own," he politely declined, getting out his own copy.

"Ooh, resourceful," she chuckled, brushing her hand against his arm. "Are you always prepared like this?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool, Huey." Her voice possessed a velvety, sincere tone. She studied him with umber eyes that held the same sincerity, hoping he'd look back at her.

"Thanks." He didn't.

* * *

 **~Caesar~**

 _Maybe I can still talk to some girls, since Huey isn't around?_ A conniving grin appeared on his lips.

Caesar had spotted a girl in the front row of his biology class. Flowing, long almond hair, hazel eyes, caramel skin, luscious lips (enhanced with sexy red lipstick), a tight white blouse that hugged her in all the right places, and a short flowy skirt was all he needed to drive him crazy; and she had it all. This was the perfect time for him to "lay it on her". He quickly prepared himself, then he approached the pretty girl and her friends. They all went silent and directed their attention to the newcomer.

"Hey, I'm Caesar," he said, making eye contact with each girl. "I'm new here and I was wondering if one of you ladies could help me get adjusted to the campus." The girls giggled, some volunteering to help him, but they all quieted down when his targeted girl spoke:

"I'm Chia," she replied, wearing an amused, gentle smile as she studied him closely. "I guess we could help you, Caesar."

A moment later, the girls were joined by another girl with curly, voluminous strawberry blonde hair and a shy, recollected appearance. She, too, was beautiful, but Caesar knew she wasn't his to pursue. He felt butterflies forming in his stomach at the sight of her. The ginger girl also experienced the same nervous feeling upon seeing him. She awkwardly stumbled over herself and paused halfway to her seat.

"Jazzy, you're finally here!" Chia cheered, beckoning her ginger friend over to join them. "This is Caesar. He's new here and needs help finding his way around campus."

"Hi, Caesar," Jazmine said in a soft tone as she nodded to acknowledge him.

"Hello there, Jazmine," he said with confidence, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Soon, the class officially started and they all had to return to their original seats. Today, they were assigned an experiment, so it wasn't long before Caesar and Chia could get to know each other better. All the while, Jazmine was left dumbfounded by his presence there in Woodcrest until class was dismissed. Thankfully, Caesar had been able to shake off Chia and agreed to meet her for lunch (at the same time he said he'd meet up with Huey for lunch), in an attempt to speak to Jazmine after class.

 _Why the heck is Caesar here?_ Jazmine wondered as she walked to her next class. _I haven't seen him since we were practically babies!_

"Jazmine, wait!" Her answers would soon be answered when Caesar caught up to her in the courtyard. He pulled her into a short hug and now started walking by her side. "Hey, sorry about first block. I didn't know you were attending Wuncler University. How are you?"

"I'm OK. When did you come back to Woodcrest, and why all of a sudden?" she inquired, but it felt like more of an interrogation to him.

"Woah, woah, woah, sounds like you're not happy to see your old buddy Ceez," he chuckled, feigning sadness.

"I am, trust me," she joined in on the laughter. "You just sort of came out of nowhere is all I'm saying. I thought you were still back in Chicago."

"I came back because I missed the peaceful, upper-class lifestyle of Woodcrest," he said, then he wore his conniving smirk. "But Huey _also_ came back, and it was _all_ just for you."

"Stop messing around, Caesar." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Huey would _never_ come back here."

"I'm not playin'. He's been looking for you all around town. He wants you to meet him at Shiano's Pizza at 12 for a lunch date. You know, I'd go, but...uh, I told Chia we'd go someplace else for lunch."

"Oh my God, you're such a player." She laughed again and playfully punched his arm. "I may be your friend, but I'm Chia's friend, too. And if you make her sad, I'll kill you, Caesar."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her happy, Jaz," he said.

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

Jazmine and Caesar went their separate ways to attend their respective second blocks. She had calculus, and he had statistics. Then, at noon, Jazmine took a leap of faith and accepted the invitation Caesar had given her to go see her _other_ childhood friend at Shiano's Pizza. After a quick drive down the street there, she took a deep breath and turned off the ignition in her Toyota Corolla. Then, she stepped out of the car, grabbing her purse.

 _Is he really in there?_ she thought nervously. _I wonder if he's changed since high school..._

She went to the door and pulled it open, scoping the place out for him. And sure enough, she caught a striking pair of maroon irises staring right back at her from a booth near the shop's entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooh! Is that who Jazmine _thinks_ it is? I'll guess we'll have to wait and see in the next chapter ;) Was this chapter long enough? What was your favorite part? Like, fav, and tell me what you think! Thx for reading and stay tuned for more! :)**


	6. It's Been So Long

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks again for all your feedback and support and telling me how I can improve myself as a writer! Now, as a reward, get ready for a great (and long) chapter! I'm sure you guys will _love_ this one! :) Like, fav, and review! **

_**Monawrites96: Thank you so, so much! Jazmine and Huey's majors are revealed below in this chapter, but I will go ahead and tell you that Caesar is majoring in Activism, while Hiro is majoring in Chemical Engineering. We'll dive into this later in the story, though. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

For a moment, it felt as if there was nobody else there but them. They held each other's gazes, exploring each other's worlds and catching up just through eye contact. He looked into her glowing emerald irises and saw virtue, strength, and persistence; a distinguished young woman. She peered into his wine-toned eyes, but couldn't see a thing. A year and a half away, and he was still the same, yet so frustratingly different: a mystery.

"Jazmine."

"Huey."

Each step they took brought themselves closer to one another, the puzzled eyes of onlookers on them all the while.

 _Why is this so difficult?_ Jazminewondered, her eyes wide and palms sweaty. _He hasn't even been gone that long._

She took a chance and opened her arms for an embrace, hoping he'd forgot his cold front for a moment and play along. Much to her surprise, he did and she was enveloped in his arms, allowing his warmth to consume her like a blanket. Once again, she was showered with the coldness of the air when the hug ended. Feeling foolish for allowing themselves to sink away from reality so easily, the two sat down in the nearest booth as the other customers and employees ceased their silent cooing at the scene and went back to their daily routines.

"Caesar told me you wanted to meet me here?" Jazmine explained, although it came off as more of a question than a statement. Huey raised an eyebrow in confusion, making her question her self esteem. She clenched her fists beneath the table.

 _I knew I shouldn't have come here,_ she panicked. _Huey wasn't looking for me! I must look so stupid to him right now!_

"Actually, Caesar and I were supposed to meet up here for lunch," he said. Her eyes shied away from his with shame. Upon seeing this, he quickly followed up his confession something more comforting, "But it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too. How was Chicago? He said you guys came back here for a 'more peaceful lifestyle'."

"It was cool," he replied. "And yeah, that's why we came back." She closely studied his eyes to expose his lies.

 _Huey, you've always been a bad liar._

"But you've always hated Woodcrest," she chuckled.

"I prefer it over the Southside, I guess." He shrugged, raising her suspicions.

 _He always used to say he missed Chicago! He's definitely trying to cover something up._

"Are you still going to major in African American History, like you told me senior year?" she inquired.

"I think studying Activism would suit me better."

"But you're not a revolutionary anymore," she argued, tilting her head to the side. "You went into retirement when we were kids, remember?" His eyes glanced to his side at this.

"Times have changed," was all he could defend his change of mind with. An awkward silence followed.

"Well, I'm majoring in Journ-I mean-Accounting." He sensed a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"Jazmine, you've always hated math," he replied in an attempt to debunk her words.

"Well, it provides a good income," she reasoned with an innocent shrug.

"I think you had it right when you were about to say "journalism". You're a talented writer and if you don't do what you're passionate about, you're gonna be miserable for the rest of your life." Suddenly, her palms were moist again and she clasped her hands together. Her mind was flooded with memories of her writing corny poetry as a ten year old, and Huey reading those poems with her at the old tree they'd visit on the hill.

 _Oh my God, he remembers those lame poems I used to write as a kid!_

"Um, thank you," she murmured. "Y-You don't happen to remember those poems-"

"Yes, I remember those cheesy poems about puppies and flowers you used to write when we were kids." She couldn't help but laugh and hide her face in her hands to cover up her rosy cheeks.

"Well, I can proudly say that my writing has improved since then," she lightly boasted.

"Oh, really?" He rose an eyebrow again and held sincere eye contact with her. "I'd like to see your improvement, then." She immediately shook her head in refusal with a bashful grin on her lips.

"I _never_ let anyone read my work...except my bosses," she admitted.

"'Your bosses'?"

"I'm a ghostwriter for singers and authors. I haven't gotten anyone big to notice my work, though. Still, it pays a lot. I also work at _Claire's_ at Woodcrest Mall with Ruckus, unfortunately." She pouted her bottom lip, feeling disgusted by the thought of the self-loathing old man. Then, she stood up. "I can go order something for us if you want," she offered. Instead of letting her order for them, he stood up, motioning her to sit back down.

"I'll do it, thanks. What do you want?" he asked.

"Small supreme pizza with no olives, please." She reached into her purse for three dollars.

"I'll pay for it," he said.

"Really? You really don't have to."

"It's OK. I got it." An appreciative grin formed on her face at his generosity.

"Thanks, Huey."

As he approached the front counter, Huey immediately regretted doing so as a large, round man with a glass eye and a receded hairline threw on a red apron and took his place at the cash register behind the counter.

 _Dammit. Not this son of a-_

"Well, look what the cat done dragged in," the old man said in a rough, elderly voice with a thick southern accent. "I recognize that dirty jungle bush, you call an 'afro', any day. You's Robert's grandson."

"I'd like a small supreme pizza with no olives," Huey requested, ignoring Ruckus' ignorant comments.

"These fine pizzas are only served to the sophisticated caucasian college students, who come here and are well-deserving of our food because they actually want to contribute to our beautiful white society by applying for college and workin' hard while they're there." Huey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Don't even try arguing with this dumbass,_ he told himself. _He never learns._ Amidst his heated thoughts, Huey felt someone else coming up behind him.

"Can I have that order 'to-go', please?" Jazmine politely adjured from behind Huey. "And Huey's a college student, too." Ruckus' expression immediately brightened at the sight of Jazmine.

"Well, now that I see that you were just using your fair white side to your advantage by ordering this nigga around like you should, I will gladly take your order, sweet mulatto girl." Huey rolled his eyes as she mouthed an apology to her friend for Ruckus' poor customer service. Their order was ready within five minutes, then they took their food and left.

"I'm really sorry about that," Jazmine said. They were now sitting in her car as she enjoyed her meal.

"Eh, it's not your fault," Huey replied. "I'm just surprised Ruckus is still alive."

"Huey, don't say that!" She couldn't help but laugh. "He's a horrible person, but I wouldn't want him to die. We sort of grew up with him." He grimaced and turned his head towards her.

"Are you saying you _like_ Uncle Ruckus?" he questioned her. She shrugged and pursed her lips.

"No, but he's always around, so it would feel a little strange not having him around anymore."

"Sure."

"Oh, c'mon, Huey. You know what I mean."

"That you agree with white supremacy and denounce the black community?" Her heart trembled; it may have been a joke, but it hit a little too close to home for her comfort. She brushed it off of her shoulder and covered her discomfort up with a giggle.

"Of course not, silly." She swallowed another bite of her pizza slice. "Are you sure you didn't want anything to eat? This pizza tastes amazing!"

"Fast food will kill you." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're still a health nut, I see." She peered out of the corner of her eye at the time on her dashboard, then she finished the last bite of her food. "We should get going right about now." She cranked the car up, switched gears, and pulled off.

* * *

 ** _~Huey~_**

Jazmine parked near the Social Studies building, since both she and Huey had history classes to attend for 3rd block. He noticed her facial expression appeared sullen as they got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," he said. "Uh, you look sad." When he said this, she masked her emotions with a piteous grin.

"I'm fine. I just don't like my 3rd block, but it's a core class, so I have to take it," she explained.

"What class do you have?" He closed the passenger door and joined her on the sidewalk.

"American History," she answered.

"I understand having to attend a class that represents America's past political figures as good people, when a lot of them were actually monsters; and ignores the black people who helped build this country." She snickered at his ridiculing comment.

"It's not that. It's just some of my peers there treat me differently because…"

"Because what?" He tilted his head and glanced down at her.

"Nothing. It's fine."

 _What's that thing Granddad used to always say?_ he wondered, ravaging through his memory to remember what it was. _I think it was: "If a woman says 'it's fine', she means it"? Something like that..._

"If you say so," he said.

"What class do _you_ have next?" she asked him.

"African American History." She laughed.

"How did I guess? Will Caesar be there?"

"Yeah. By the way, did you happen to see him hitting on any girls when you two spoke?" She nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Yup. He told me he was going out with one of my friends for lunch," she confessed.

"Oh, really? Because he told _me_ he would meet me at Shiano's for lunch. And just this morning, he bet $20 he could go a whole week without flirting with any girls." Now, she was uncontrollably laughing to the point where she could barely hold herself up and had to lean on him just to keep standing. They had made it inside the social studies building and were down the hall from Jazmine's class. The two students stopped beside the doorway and she wrapped her arms around his neck for another hug, much to his dismay. One "nice-to-see-you-after-a-year-and-a-half-away" hug was enough for him. Any other kind of hug he received made his stomach turn and caught him off guard.

"It's nice to have you back, Huey," she whispered in his ear. Then, she released him and entered her class while smiling and waving to him.

He ventured to his class a floor above hers and spotted Caesar talking with some of the other students there, who were waiting for class to start. Huey took a seat next to him and placed his bag on the floor next to his feet.

"What's up, bro?" Caesar greeted him with his signature easygoing smile. "How was your lunch date with Jazzy?"

"Where's my 20?" Caesar's eyes fell to the floor at his friend's demand.

"What'chu mean? The bet's still on," Caesar lied.

"Well, according to the eligible bachelorette you sent me for lunch, you went out with one of _her friends_ for lunch, which means you lost the bet." Caesar pursed his lips nervously.

"Damn, she a snitch!" he cursed under his breath as he reached into his back pocket for the money. He placed a twenty dollar bill in Huey's hand. "Here's your damn money. What did you and Jazmine talk about, anyway?"  
"We just caught up and stuff," he said. Then, he cleared his throat. "Selena called and asked how you were doing, too."

"Man, stop bringing her up!" Caesar whispered in an angry tone. "I'm not doing anything wrong! When she has the baby, we'll split up. I'll still take care of my kid, but I just won't get involved with her again."

"I'm just sayin': don't involved with any other women that you're not looking for a serious relationship with before you end up with another Selena," Huey reasoned. Caesar sighed and slumped back in his seat.

"Fine, then."

"You wanna make another bet, and we can forget about lunch?" Huey held Caesar's money back out to him as an offer. Caesar contemplated this for a moment, then he took his money back.

"Deal. The bet's back on. A whole week, no flirting," the promiscuous boy agreed.

"So what are you gonna do about Jazmine's friend?"

"Dammit." Caesar slapped his hand against his face. "I dunno, man. We'll just have to see, I guess."

Huey was almost startled by another student's random appearance on the other side of him.

"Hi, Huey! I didn't know you took African American History, too!" He looked to his right and saw the same perky girl from his first block.

"Hey, Pyra." He acknowledged her with a nod. "I didn't know you were in here, either."

"Oh, I registered too late, so this class was one of the only ones left available when I _did_ register." Her explanation almost disappointed him, but he wasn't surprised by it; almost all the entitled trust fund babies in Woodcrest didn't give a crap about anything unless it had to do with money, a dumb party, drugs, alcohol, or a relationship. "I can see why _you_ took it, though," she continued. "With a name like Huey, how couldn't you?" she giggled. He felt the urge to argue with her, but found that he couldn't, weirdly enough.

"You sort of have point." He nodded. Caesar leaned into his left ear and whispered:

"I see we have a double standard here; if I hit on girls, I'm a "cheater", but if you do it, you're not?"

"I'm not in a relationship," Huey defended himself.

"Neither am I!" Caesar asserted himself.

"But _you_ have responsibilities."

"What are you guys talking about?" Pyra joined in. Thankfully, they didn't have to answer her because their professor finally began class.

Throughout the lesson, Huey found that the teacher was surprisingly accurate with the information he taught, considering how bias Woodcrest could be about minorities and their backgrounds, but the young activist _did_ find that he had to correct the professor here and there on some historical facts that the poor teacher had misinformed them on. Meanwhile, Caesar was humiliated by his history-enthusiastic friend and refused to let others think that they were friends, while Pyra was quite impressed and moved by Huey's immense knowledge on the subjects discussed.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you guys feel about this chapter? Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask last chapter: what do you think of Pyra? I want to make sure that I introduced an appealing OC and don't bore you guys. What was your favorite part of the chapter? By the way, I read all of your comments, and they made my day! :) Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! Like, fav, and review!**


	7. The Loons Under the Full Moon

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks for your PM's and sticking with me as I took a little longer than expected to update this! But not to worry; this chapter is even longer than the last, and I'm already working on the future chapter so all I have to do is proofread them before I post them. Like, fav, and review! :)**

 **I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS.**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

Ever since Huey and Caesar had returned to Woodcrest to live with him, Robert seemed a lot more cheerful than the way he'd sounded on the phone when he had called Huey in the past. He was back to his old self, which helped Huey feel less guilty about leaving in the first place. On the other hand, the young activist wasn't excited that he had to put up with his grandfather's promiscuity again.

Currently, Robert was preparing for his next date as Huey and Caesar watched TV in the living room and kept an eye on the stove for the hopeless romantic of an old man to ensure that the food that he was cooking for the date wasn't overcooked. Before he'd hopped in the shower, Granddad had specifically let the boys know that he didn't want their "grimy ass fingers" in his food and that the meal was specifically for him and his date. He also reminded them that if they wanted food, they could go out to eat. _Same old Granddad,_ Huey had thought in response. Weirdly enough, Granddad's snappy, selfish behavior gave him a sense of nostalgia.

Upstairs, they could hear the shower turning off. Not too long after the water stopped running, a raspy, ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the house and rang in the boys' ears.

"HUEY, HELP ME!" Granddad shouted from the upstairs bathroom. Huey exchanged confused expressions with Caesar, then the puzzled revolutionary got up and ran upstairs to investigate Granddad's problem. He pushed the bathroom door open to reveal his wrinkly old grandfather in all of his naked glory, but that wasn't what made the young man want to vomit. Granddad's face was plastered in acne! Huey stumbled back with shock, his mouth agape. Granddad had told him and Caesar that he'd found a great facial scrub recipe online and decided to try it so he would have a "youthful glow" in preparation for his date. Considering how badly his face looked right now, it was obvious the scrub hadn't worked.

"Oh my God… Oh my God…" Granddad panicked, hyperventilating in front of the mirror. "I have more acne than Riley at his eighth grade graduation! I look like a frog!"

"You mean a toad?-"

"Shut up, boy! I'm in the middle of a crisis right now! I ain't got time fo' yo' smart ass comments! My date will be here any minute now!" Granddad yelled.

"Uh…" Huey was at a loss for words and couldn't think of any last minute solutions to his grandfather's problem. "Call it off?" he suggested.

"Hell nah! You know how long it's been since I've successfully gotten some "young cutiepie" booty?!" the old man snapped again. Then, his angry expression faded into an oddly reminiscent one. "The last girl I had over here had tig ol' biddies that were plastic and-"

"It's OK, I think I've heard enough," Huey said, grimacing.

 **Ding! Dong!**

Granddad shoved his grandson out of his way as he darted down the hallway to his bedroom. Robert rushed to get dressed in a nice dress outfit, then he stormed downstairs and put a paper bag over his head. Then, he began shooing a shocked Caesar like a fly off of the living room couch.

"Gone! Get ya ass upstairs!" he ordered the poor boy as if he were a dog. Caesar immediately rolled off of the couch and hurried behind Huey upstairs as Robert went to answer the door. They paused in the upstairs open hallway to get a glimpse of Granddad's love interest, though.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with your granddad?" Caesar asked Huey. Huey shushed him as they watched his grandfather bump into the wall (due to the blinding paper bag over his head) and manage to open the front door. In the doorway, a beautiful caramel goddess, that oozed confidence, stood with one hand on her hourglass waist and the other holding a bottle of jack. She possessed long, wavy hickory tresses that dropped to her hips and commanding hazel eyes. Unable to see her beauty, Granddad still attempted to be polite and keep the date going.

"W-Why hello, cutiepie," he said in a shaky voice with embarrassment. "Your name is Kyoto, correct?" She examined him from head to toe and grimaced at the paper bag over his face.

"Boy, what the fuck is this?!" she commented with sass, reaching to snatch it off of his head. Before he could protest and keep her from doing so, the bag was off of his face and his imperfect skin was exposed. Meanwhile, upstairs, Caesar was silently dying of laughter at the scene as Huey dragged him back to their room.

 _It's gonna be a long night,_ Huey thought, rolling his eyes.

Caesar plopped down onto his bed, his laughter finally calming down as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Huey lied down on his own bed and gazed at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yo, what kind of girls yo' granddad bring in here?" Caesar chuckled. "You weren't messing around when you used to say all his dates are crazy! I'm startin' to believe the "Kung Fu Wolf Bitch" thing, now!"

"You have no idea." Huey shook his head, annoyed by his grandfather's bad luck with women.

"But for real, what was wrong with your granddad's face?" Caesar inquired, leaning towards his friend for answers.

"He used some cheap facial scrub recipe he got offline," Huey answered, earning more laughter from Caesar. Right then, Huey's phone buzzed and its screen illuminated. He unlocked it and checked to see who was texting him:

Today 7:49 PM

 **Jazmine: Hey :)**

He was somewhat relieved to see that it was Jazmine, considering he needed a break from all the craziness he'd just endured. Caesar rose his eyebrows and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Yo, you _never_ get texts, especially not at 7 PM!" he said, throwing himself off of his bed to see who was texting his solemn friend. "Lemme see who it-" Before he could glance as Huey's phone, the afro'd boy defensively kicked him straight in his chest. Caesar caught his breath, then looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed. Huey ignored him and replied to Jazmine's text.

 **Me: Hey**

She quickly responded:

 **Jazmine: Wanna meet up Frostie's and catch up a little more?**

Huey sighed and slapped his palm against his face. She knew he hated meeting up. He wanted to ignore the invite, but decided to be mature and tell her how he really felt.

 **Me: No, thanks.**

He almost felt guilty upon seeing the small "message pending" symbol at the bottom left corner of their chat.

 **Jazmine: Y not? We havent seen each other in 4ever and I just thought you'd like to hang out…**

 **Huey: Bc I can't.**

The "message pending" symbol repeatedly appeared and disappeared as Jazmine repeatedly brainstormed and rejected a list of responses to send him. Then, she finally just gave him a simple response.

 **Jazmine: K.**

He bit his bottom lip, almost ashamed of the response he received. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in deep thought.

 _Damn. What did Granddad and Riley say it means when a girl sends you: "K"?_ He thought for a long moment, then Riley's voice popped into his head and gave him one of the answers he was trying to remember: _"'If a girl hitchu back wit' a 'K', you ain't gettin'_ _ **no**_ _pussy!'"_ Huey cringed at the vulgar memory. Then, Granddad's answer popped into his head. _"'If a girl sends you a text saying: 'K', she's perfectly happy and isn't mad at you.'"_ His eyes shot back open as he heard Caesar gasping. His obnoxious friend had been able to sneak a peek at his phone while he wasn't looking and was quite amused by Huey's pathetic conversation with Jazmine.

"Aw, why you had to do Jazzy like that, man?" Caesar chuckled. Huey punched him straight in his nose. Caesar clutched his nose and groaned in agony. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"This is none of your business."

"I see how it is." Caesar furrowed his brows at him. "You wrong for that, Huey. You and Jazmine were tight since you first moved here, and now you flipped on her! I guess the Southside got to you, huh?"

"It's not that. I'm just tired, Caesar," Huey sighed. Caesar stood up and grabbed him by both of his shoulders.

"Listen to me! I'm not about to let you miss out on this opportunity! Jazmine is your soulmate! And as your official bro, I have the strange ability to sense when you've found that one special girl! Now, get your salty ass up and go get some ass!" Caesar ordered him. Huey, indifferent to the lecture, brushed his hands off of his shoulders.

"Calm down. I'll see Jazmine tomorrow at school. She's not even my soulmate. Not to mention, you said the same thing about Marina," Huey argued. Caesar's eyes glanced to the side with defeat.

"Maybe I did, but I'm serious this time! Jazmine is the girl for you! You have to go pursue her or you'll never truly be happy and in love with the right woman." He pulled Huey off of the bed and shoved him towards the room door. "Go, go, go! Text her and tell her you'll be there soon!"

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

Today 7:54 PM

 **Huey: Meet me at Frostie's in fifteen minutes.**

Her blood boiled at the sight of the message, yet she was showered in excitement at the same time.

 _I have half a mind to ignore this inconsiderate moron and call it a night,_ she internally fumed. _He's so difficult!_

 **Me: OK :)**

Jazmine hopped out of bed and went to her closet to quickly put together a cute outfit for her night out. All the while, she wondered what had caused Huey's sudden change of mind.

 _Maybe he feels guilty?_ she theorized. She shrugged her thoughts away and grabbed her purse from her door handle, turning all the lights off in her apartment before she left.

...

She found him sitting in a booth near the cash register and made her way over. She sat down, but not before engulfing him in a cozy embrace, of course.

"Hi, Huey," she greeted him, sweetly.

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm curious to know why you changed your mind about meeting up," she admitted.

"Because..." He wanted so badly to confess that his dumb friend had forced him to go, but he spared her feelings. He lifted his eyes from the table and met hers with sincerity. "Because I felt bad and didn't want to make you feel unwanted." She hesitated to respond, not dumbfounded by his words, but instead, suspicious.

"The Huey Freeman I know _does_ have his sweet, sentimental moments," she said in a gentle voice. Then, she furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes. "...But this isn't one of them. Why did you _really_ come?"

"Jazmine, I'm not lying," he lied, attempting to plead with her with his eyes.

"If you say so," she said in an indifferent tone. He sighed, frustrated with himself and Caesar.

"Do you wanna go...for a walk?" he offered. Her eyes danced around in contemplation and aggravation.

"Sure," she muttered. The two rose up from their seats, grabbed their things and headed outside, but not before Jazmine grabbed a slushie first.

They walked side by side, leaving the Frostie's premises as she sipped on her frozen drink and he dug his hands in his pockets. The moon was large and possessed an ominous yellow glow; a full moon.

"The moon is pretty tonight," Jazmine commented in an attempt to lighten the mood of their silent, depressing walk.

"My dad always used to say people act crazier during full moons," he replied. She giggled.

 _He never talks to **anyone,** except Riley and his grandfather, about his parents... Maybe he trusts me like he trusts them? Well, I **am** like a sister to him._

"'Crazy', huh? Like you?" she teased. He huffed.

"I said, 'I'm sorry', Jazmine. You hit me up on such short notice, so it's sorta your fault, too." She inhaled and exhaled, keeping herself cool.

"You know what, Huey?" she said in a calm tone. "I'm not even going to let your attitude and mood-swings get in the way of me having a good time, tonight."

"Mood-swings, huh?"

"Yeah." She playfully shoved him.

"Well, who was the one who would always come crying to me when some petty girl was bothering you back in high school, then try to come at my throat when I was giving you advice?" he retorted.

"You would always side with the girls who were being mean to me!" She threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"All I would say is that: 'maybe it was a misunderstanding and maybe you were overreacting?'"

"That girl stole my flat iron in the girls locker room _right_ before that football game started, and she _knew_ it was mine!"

"Jazmine, do you know how many black flat irons there are out there? That locker room was probably flooded with them and she probably mistaked yours for her own. Besides..." -his maroon eyes glanced to his side at her- "you don't even need a flat iron." She smirked at this and tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes bashfully pulled away the moment she looked up at him.

"You're saying my hair is beautiful as is?" she suggested in a heartfelt voice, truly believing this to be true.

"I'm saying it's goin' to take a helluva'lot more than a puny flat iron to pull through that big ass puff ball on your head," he ridiculed. She gasped and pushed him out into the street, surprising him with her strength.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, unable to control her laughter. She tackled him to the ground and threw soft punches at him. "You take that back! You are the biggest jerk I have ever had the displeasure of being friends with!" He restrained her fists before she could throw another punch and rolled over. For a moment, she thought _he_ would be on top of _her_ now, but all he did was toss her off of him and get back up. She huffed and held her hand up for him to help her back up. Not even looking back at her, he kept walking.

"Help me up!" she cried.

"You better help yourself up before you get left behind and get ran over."

"Ugh!" She rolled back onto her feet and ran up behind him in an attempt to ambush him. Unexpectedly, he took her by the wrists, spun her around, and pinned her down against the tall wooden fence right next to them. Before she could be consumed by the small space between them, he released her and resumed their walk once again. She deeply inhaled and caught back up to him.

"You're still quick on your toes, I see," she said. "Do you still practice Tae Bo?"

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious that you would do poorly in martial arts, though."

"Huey, I've had enough of you. You need to stop being such a jerk," she jested.

A cop car driving away from the local donut shop passed by them. The car suspiciously slowed down and rolled down the window. Jazmine noticed Huey gulping and slowly blinking his eyes as if he were nauseated. He'd always had a little distaste for the police force, mostly those who abused their power, but this behavior was unusual for him. She noticed him taking his hands from his pockets, immediately, when the cops had pulled up next to them.

 _Maybe he's scared?_

"Where ya takin' that little lady, sir?" the cop behind the wheel asked him as he struggled to meet the officer's eyes.

"We're just taking a little stroll," Jazmine answered for him in her signature cheery tone.

"I was asking _him,_ ma'am." The cop nodded towards Huey.

"I'm just walking her home, sir," he said in a clear and calm voice. The cop stared him down for a moment, dehumanizing him more and more with each second that passed that his eyes were on the nineteen year old black male. Then, the cop nodded.

"Alright, then." The officer rolled his window up and drove off. Jazmine, almost speechless, gazed up at her friend. He looked on the verge of falling flat over and going unconscious.

"Hey, are you OK?" she murmured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he muttered. Then, he stopped, grabbed her arm, and turned them both around to start walking back to Frostie's.

"It's alright," she said. "It was just a cop." He stopped again, pursed his lips, and groaned, clinching his fists by his sides. Her heart began to race, startled by his sudden change of mood. His eyes stayed glued to the sidewalk.

"'Just a cop'? Are you a fucking idiot?" he growled. Her mouth was left agape as her eyes widened in shock from his harsh words and tone of voice.

"Calm down. It's not like he had a gun to your head." After she said this, she saw a hint of a smile on his lips, but it wasn't a joyful one in the slightest. He roared an exclamation of what sounded like pain and anger combined, and he slammed his fist into the fence next to them. She whimpered and stumbled back as he stomped towards her.

 _What's wrong with him?!_ she wondered, beginning to panic as she tried to step away from him. He tightly gripped her shoulders and stared daggers into her wide and frightened emerald eyes as he towered over her.

"Huey-" He wouldn't let her finish.

"Don't you _ever **fucking**_ say that shit to me again," he snarled. "Your little half-white ass may be able to use your privilege to your advantage, but _I_ can't because I'm not some stupid little mixed girl, who's oblivious to everything that's going on i the world, right now!" His words had stabbed a perfect hole through her heart, all of her emotions bleeding out. She reeled her hand back and slapped it across his face, hard. She didn't even know she was crying until she saw her hot tears hitting the ground.

"I wish you'd never came back here, you insensitive prick," was all she could whisper through her strained lips before she was too choked up to continue. She stormed off before he could even respond.

 _I hope you rot, Huey Freeman._

Perhaps, people _do_ act crazier during a full moon?

* * *

 **A/N: :0 Did you guys see that coming? Like if you think Jazmine is right, and fav if you think Huey is right (or both if you're unsure or think neither/both of them are right), and leave a review if you want to tell me why you think one is RIGHT and the other is WRONG, both are RIGHT, both are WRONG, or you're just straight up confused as to what just happened. Tell me: what would you have done if you had been in Huey's situation? Let me know if you've been in a similar situation or if you have any inquiries.**

 ** _(On a side note, what do you think of Granddad's sassy date, Kyoto?)_**


	8. Talking To The Moon

**A/N: Bonjour! You already know what time it is: Confusing Chapter Time! :) Because I wouldn't be me if my stories didn't have a little mystery to them, would I? Thank you all for your inquiries, feedback, and support! Below are some answers to your questions and some side notes to refer to while you're reading.**

 **Also, who's heard Ariana Grande's new song? Pleaseee, don't tell me I'm the only one obsessing over it, right now!**

* * *

 **Q: What happened with Jazmine while Huey was in Chicago?**

 **A: You'll see ;)**

 **Q: Will we see more Granddad and Kyoto (his crazy date, if any of you forgot)?**

 **A: Ofc! :)**

 **Q: Will Huey explain to Jazmine why he acted the way in the previous chapter?**

 **A: Read to find out!**

 **Q: Will Huey and Jazmine...have an "adult sleepover"?**

 **A: Um...I mean, they really seem to hate each other in the story, currently, so who says they'll even end up together in the end? ;) BUT don't stop reading! I have a lot in store for all of you!**

* * *

 ***supreme deity in some Native American cultures**

 ****Nicole is Jazmine's mentor and business partner; go back to chapter 2 to refresh your memory on her**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

He pulled up next to a lonely hill and parked the his on the road beneath it, locking it after he got out. As he climbed up to the top of the hill, he allowed the wind to soothe him with a cool breeze to brush his tears away. When he made it to the top, he was reunited with the old tree he would visit to clear his head when he was younger. Sometimes, Jazmine would follow him up there and they'd talk for hours-well-she'd flap her gums for hours, while he was forced to listen. He didn't want to think about that right now, though.

He sat down next to the tree in the luscious grass under it, leaning back against the tree's rough bark for support as he gazed through his teary vision upon that damn moon and the illuminated streets of Downtown Woodcrest during the nighttime.

"How the hell can the moon make someone go crazy?" Huey asked the large astral as it sat in the sky.

 _Well, I guess it_ _ **can**_ _make someone go crazy, since I'm sitting here talking to it,_ he thought. _Is it true that you can talk to someone through the moon, too, though?..._ He sighed, _I guess it can't hurt to try._ He knew exactly who he wanted to talk to. Looking back on the situation now, he realized how stupid he'd been before and wanted desperately wanted to apologize to them.

"Hey, if you can even bring yourself to listen to me," he said, his eyes still on the moon. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I swear, if I could turn back time and redo everything before you...left us, I damn sure would. But to make it up to you, Caesar and I got together, and we've been doing everything we can to make change in this screwed up world we live in. If Heaven is real, I hope you can see what I'm talking about from up there. Tonight, something bad happened, though. One of my former friends and I were walking around the neighborhood to hang out, and we ran into some cops." He clenched his fists, allowing another tear to run down his cheek. "They didn't hurt us, but the whole time they were interrogating us, all I could think of was the night you died."

His phone buzzed and lit up in his pocket. He grabbed it and saw that Caesar had sent him a text. He unlocked his phone to read it.

Today 9:18 PM

 **Caesar: Yo i dont wanna ruin your date wit Jazz or anything but i just wanna letchu know that your granddad is in here getting his freak on with that crazy girl he invited over**

Huey sighed and turned his phone off, putting it back in his pocket. He gazed back up at the moon one last time.

"Hey, moon," he said to it. "If you _do_ have some supernatural powers that make people go crazy and allow each other to communicate with one another, I just wanna say thanks for letting me talk to an old friend...and for ruining my whole night." He stood back up and ventured back to car before he drove back home.

When he got back to his house, all of the lights were off, as expected. He got out of the car and trudged inside the house, indifferent to sound of grunts, moans, and a repitive squeaking noise coming from upstairs.

"Wow… You're really good at this… I love a woman who can be dominant in _and_ outside of the bedroom!" he heard Granddad say in between heavy breaths. Then, he heard a loud _smack!_ and a thump from the old man's room. "Ow, dammit! Be careful! I'm an old man with tender skin!"

"Shut yo' old ass up and turn around, bitch!" Kyoto barked at him. Huey paid no attention to their loud intimacy. He opened the door to his room to find Caesar talking to someone on the phone. When he saw Huey enter, the guy with dreadlocks paused his conversation with the person on the other line.

"Ayo, Chia, hold on for a sec. I gotta do somethin' real quick," he said to the girl on the other end. Then, he muted his phone and directed his attention to Huey. "That date was shorter than expected," Caesar commented. "How was it?"

"It was cool," Huey replied taking his shoes off as he sat down on his bed. "I see you lost our bet...again."

"No, no, no, me and Chia were just talking as friends," Caesar lied with a fake grin.

"You owe me $20." Caesar rolled his eyes at this demand.

"Dang, not even a date can make you loosen up."

"It wasn't a date," Huey corrected him. "We just...talked."

"'Just talked'?" Caesar rose a skeptical brow. Then, he remembered Chia was still waiting on the phone. "Tell me more about it when I'm off the phone." Usually, Caesar could tell when his best friend wasn't doing well, but somehow Huey masked his emotions well enough to ensure that not even his best friend noticed any anomalies in his mood.

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

Jazmine's father was part Native American; Algonquin to be exact. As a little girl, she was always curious and would ask him and her mother questions that they were unable to answer. So to teach her that some questions may take a long time or forever to be answered, Tom would tell her a story that had been passed down through his family for generations.

It was about a medicine woman, who lived in an Algonquin tribe. She was knowledgeable about many plants that could cure all kinds of ailments, and she was prophetic. She always knew what was going to happen and when, but she didn't know when the world would end, so she would always ask the Great Spirit*. When she asked to stop asking, she responded that she wouldn't stop until the headband, that she was currently weaving, was done. In response, she was told that she must hide herself from her tribe or the Great Spirit couldn't answer her question, so she hid herself in the moon. There, as she continues to weave the head strap, she is accompanied by a cat that undoes the headband so that it'll never be finished. When each full moon comes around, she can be seen there. Her weaving was never finished, she has never stopped asking the Great Spirit, and he has never answered her question about the world's end.

Now, Jazmine stood before her window, staring up at the woman in the moon. The ginger's troubled mind was flooded with all the questions in the world, and she knew she would have to wait a very long time before they'd be answered, if ever. She fell to her knees on the floor under the window she was looking through.

 _I don't know what to do,_ she sulked in her sorrowful thoughts. _I'm not just some ignorant, privileged girl, but nobody can ever see that._ She looked to the Medicine Woman for answers. _Will I ever find someone who will accept me as I am and who wants to get to know the real me?_ She sniffled and wiped her tears. _I feel rejected by everyone around me, sometimes. Whenever I try to congregate with other black people, a lot of them say I'm 'too white' to hang out with them. And when I try to hang with other white people, then I'm 'too black' to do so. Medicine Woman, will I ever be accepted by my own people? How will I ever be able to be at peace with my racial identity if I don't fit into any_ _ **one**_ _race?_ She wiped a tear from his peach-toned cheek and lied on her back. _Medicine Woman, now, I understand why you keep asking when the world will end; because I just want it to end, too._

She pulled herself up from the floor and went to the kitchen. She slowly grabbed a knife from a nearby drawer.

 _I just want the pain end,_ she thought, tightening her grip on the knife.

She then went to fridge, grabbed a tomato from it, rinsed the vegetable off in the sink, and started slicing it to make a salad.

She heard her phone begin to ring from another room. She returned to her bedroom, reached for it on the nightstand next to her bed, and saw that it was her father. Her mother was a little more lenient with her, but Tom would call Jazmine every night just to check on her. And if she didn't answer, it would be a nightmare trying to persuade him that she wasn't doing anything suspicious or that she wasn't in trouble. But now, it didn't make a difference; she was already living in a nightmare. Her childhood best friend hated her, her current best friend, Chia, wasn't answering her phone (so she had nobody to vent to about it), and worst of all, the miserable biracial girl felt that she would never find her place in the separated world around her because of things she couldn't control.

For a while, after she'd befriended Hiro and Chia, she'd forgotten about her feelings of isolation. She had met them during her freshman year of college. Well, she had already known Hiro during their tween years. He used to be closer to Huey and Hiro, though, but she mostly knew him through association. He moved away from Woodcrest when they had all turned thirteen, but he came back after Jazmine had graduated high school and attended the same college as her.

When school was officially out for the summer and she'd graduated from high school, Jazmine felt that she had nothing anymore. No purpose, friends, nothing but her parents to guide her. But soon they would disappear, too, when she moved into her apartment for college. Wuncler University had dorms, but she wasn't too keen on sharing a room with anyone (even though her mother thought it would've been a great idea to help Jazmine make new friends), due to her reclusive personality.

Huey had told her he would major in African American History and go to Wuncler University with her during their senior year of high school, so for before school let out she was happy that she wouldn't be totally alone in college. But then, he was given that stupid scholarship from that damned Illinois Institute of Technology. It was an opportunity he wouldn't have missed for the _world,_ and he didn't. As soon as they graduated high school, he went straight back to Chicago to study engineering there.

Then, there was Riley, and you can't forget about his partner-in-crime: Cindy, of course. They were sixteen at the time, and he and Cindy would make mixtapes together at her house, since her parents were nonchalant about it. Also, Mr. Freeman didn't want "all that loud ass, booty-shakin' noise in his house". The two rap-loving kids formed a rap duo, called "Fresh Lyfe" and became locally famous amongst the younger generation of Woodcrest for their clever rhymes, beats, and flow that they would display on online music platforms (SoundCloud, YouTube, etc). They would perform at parties, hangouts, and sometimes even at Wuncler High School pep rallies. Then, one day, Thugnificent (even after his rap career ended), got ahold of their music and was impressed. Maybe Riley was right when he used to say, "'It don't matter _what_ you know, it's _who_ you know'", or something like that. Either way, Thugnificent was able to hook him and Cindy up with a record label in LA with a producer, called "Rollie Rich". The rap duo made promises of an upcoming debut album and a few advertisements, but nobody had really heard from "Fresh Lyfe" since then. Neither Riley or Cindy would answer their phones much after they moved, either. Rumor had it that a Rollie Rich was infamous for "cheating his clients", though, at least that's what Jazmine had read about him online. He never really produced any huge stars, to add insult to injury. Most of the artists he produced were one hit wonders or never even had a song on the radio.

So, after the Freeman brothers and Cindy took off, Jazmine was all alone.

Back in high school during the summers, Jazmine would usually volunteer at the local Woodcrest library to gather volunteer hours for college, but she'd been working for so long with the librarians at the quiet, peaceful library that she was hired as a part-time employee. This was around the time that she was starting to really develop as a writer and becoming a lot more confident in her work. Some of her librarian coworkers would ask to read her stories and they would almost always be blown away by her literary talent. They would urge her to publish her works, but she was always too scared to, despite the good feedback she would receive on it.

The library would often have published authors visit to host seminars and other social gatherings for aspiring young authors. During one of these events, a very famous author, Nicole Robinson**, was holding a seminar for some aspiring authors there. One of the librarians that Jazmine was close to, named Carrie, encouraged the timid redhead to attend the seminar and show Nicole her work. At first, Jazmine was scared out of her wits, but she still went through with it. Surprisingly, Nicole loved it! She offered Jazmine an opportunity to publish one of her amazing stories and become an established author, but the ginger didn't feel that she was ready, yet. Instead, Jazmine became Nicole's apprentice writer to continue strengthening her writing skills, and Nicole bought her best story for a million dollars and called it her own, thus starting Jazmine's career as a successful ghostwriter and developing author.

But as soon as it was time for her to begin college, the poor girl was alone once again, aside from Skype calls and meet-ups she'd have with Nicole for writing lessons. When she was in school, Jazmine was expecting her time there to be lonely and difficult. No friends, no hanging out, nothing. Just work. On the first week of school, her prediction was proven false, though...

 **~Flashback~**

" _Everyone team up with your lab partners! Today, you all must have your experiments done and lab reports turned in online by 11:59 PM tonight!"_

 _Jazmine quickly joined her lab partner, Chia, at their table at the front of the classroom. When they'd first met, Jazmine had mistaken Chia for another one of the dumb pretty girls running around campus because of her stunning good looks, but she was proven wrong when Chia asked her to be her lab partner just a few days ago for their current project. The supposed "dumb, pretty girl" was actually very sweet and funny, and she graduated from a prestigious high school in New York with a 4.0 GPA. Upon seeing that Chia was different from the mean, petty girl she'd expected to work, Jazmine quickly became friends with her and didn't feel as badly about working with Chia as she did before. The best part, Chia never bothered Jazmine about her race because the former struggled with being mixed as well; Chia was Puerto Rican, Japanese, and white. For once, Jazmine felt that maybe her years in college wouldn't be so bad…_

" _Hey, Jazz," Chia greeted her. She examined Jazmine's unfashionable outfit that consisted of sweatpants, an old sweatshirt, and some Nike's. Her hair was tied into a ball and topped with a baseball cap. "C'mon, Jazmine. You said you'd at least_ _ **try**_ _to dress up a little today. Getting dressed in something you feel confident in will make you feel better."_

" _I feel fine," Jazmine said. Chia gave her a discerning look._

" _Jazmine, every day when I ask how you're doing you always say, 'Like crap, as usual'," Chia mocked her friend's gloomy attitude, earning a giggle from the ginger._

" _I'm not even that mopey, Chia. I just have nothing to get dressed for."_

" _How about you come over to my dorm, tonight, and I give you a makeover? It could be a sleepover," Chia offered. "I found a great deal at the mall for some Fenty Beauty foundation, and it'd look_ _ **perfect**_ _on you." A sincere grin slowly found its way to Jazmine's lips._

' _I think I just found a new friend,' she thought._

" _I'd love to," Jazmine accepted the invitation._

" _Hey, ladies." The girls were pulled into a brief hug from behind as they were joined by a guy with silky jet black hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a cool atmosphere surrounding him. "What are we talking about here?"_

" _For the last time, Hiro, we're not doing your lab report for you," Jazmine said. "Do your own work." He smirked and put an arm around her shoulder._

" _C'mon, Jazzy, don't be like that. Who said I was coming over here to make you do my work for me? What if I just wanna talk to my two favorite girls?"_

" _You followed Chia and me to Shiano's yesterday and offered me $15 to write your report for you," Jazmine replied. He rolled his eyes._

" _Fine, you got me. But please, I can't write it!" he begged. "Tonight, I have a DJ gig at a frat party for_ _ **two-hundred bucks.**_ _I can't miss out on that kind of cash!" Jazmine sighed and exchanged annoyed glances with Chia._

" _I want fifteen percent of the money you get from that party," the redhead demanded._

" _Uh...I'm not good at math…" Jazmine rolled her eyes at his lack of math skills._

" _That's $30, Hiro. Have my money by tomorrow morning," she requested. He pulled her into another hug and playfully nuzzled the irritated girl as Chia giggled at them._

" _Thank you, Jazzy," Hiro gratuitously said in a childish tone. Then, he rejoined his other friends at another table._

" _I knew you were lying when you said guys never pay you any attention," Chia teased her. "You and Hiro would make a pretty cute couple."_

" _Gross, we're just friends," Jazmine rejected Chia's suggestion. "He probably meets all kinds of girls that he's_ _ **actually**_ _attracted to at all those parties he DJ's at, and he's not even my type."_

" _Sure," Chia sarcastically replied. "Then, what_ _ **is**_ _your type?"_

" _I dunno." Jazmine shrugged. "Tall, smart, and handsome?"_

" _Hiro can be smart when he wants to be."_

" _Stop it, Chia."_

" _Fine," Chia laughed. "Let's finish up our project."_

…

 _When the girls were done with their classes for the day, they headed straight to the mall to pick up their cosmetics and some new clothes for Jazmine. They were in the foodcourt getting Chick-fil-a when Chia spotted Hiro at Chipotle._

" _Girl, it's your man!" She gently shook Jazmine as the redhead was ordering and pointed at Hiro. Jazmine groaned and took her food._

" _That's not my man," she said. Chia took her by the arm and dragged her over to Chipotle to see the young DJ._

" _Chia, stop. I just wanna eat my food."_

" _Stop whining. You'll be thanking me later."_

 _The girls stopped when they were right behind Hiro. Chia poked his shoulder to get his attention and pushed Jazmine towards him so they could talk._

" _Jazz!" He greeted her with a hug. "Wassup?"_

" _I'm good. Chia and I are just doing some shopping," she replied. "We saw you here and thought we'd come say 'hi'."_

" _That's cool." He nodded. "You want me to buy something for you?" he asked. "You know, as payback for the lab report." She was somewhat flattered by this generous offer, but she couldn't accept._

" _No, thank-" she was interrupted by Chia._

" _She would love that!" Chia interjected as Jazmine glared at her. Hiro laughed._

" _Alright. What store are you going to?" he inquired._

" _Sephora and Forever 21," Jazmine answered._

" _I'll meet you two there when I get my food, OK?"_

" _Thanks, Hiro." She grinned and waved, then the girls were off to the store._

" _Jazmine, were you about to reject a guy's offer to buy_ _expensive shit for you?!" Chia scolded her. "What the hell?!"_

" _I have my own money," Jazmine reasoned, nonchalantly looking through various light shades of foundation._

" _Well, my parents only sent me here with just_ _ **so**_ _much money! I would never reject an offer like that!" Chia argued. "But anyway, isn't he sweet?"_

" _If you think so, why don't you just date him yourself?"_

" _Because he's_ _ **your**_ _man." Jazmine sighed at this remark._

 _After a couple of minutes, the girls were joined by Hiro, who purchased their makeup for them. Then, they all headed to Forever 21. Unfortunately, Hiro was stuck waiting for the girls to finish repeatedly running in and out of the dressing rooms, complaining about how "fat" they looked in certain outfits, and whining about the high-priced clothes of the store. He was close to ditching them, but then Chia went to the bathroom, leaving Jazmine in the dressing room alone. Then, Jazmine stepped out of room, searching for Chia to tell her how she looked in a tight strapless red dress she was wearing. She was left with no choice but to ask Hiro, instead._

" _Hiro, do I look OK in this?" she asked him in a bashfully light voice. It was actually humorous how innocent she seemed when she was asking him, considering how sultry the dress looked on her. It hugged her curves in all of the right places and really made him understand that the old, gullible Jazmine had developed (mentally and physically) into a beautiful young woman._

" _Yeah, you look great," he said in disbelief of how one dress could make her look like a whole other person._

" _Don't lie just to make me feel good," Jazmine said, sitting down next to him. "My ass looks too big. I look like Kim Kardashian."_

" _I think you look fine," he comforted her. "Uh, the red color of the dress really highlights your hair." Her eyes lit up._

" _You really think so?" she asked, glancing up at him._

" _Yeah, I don't understand why girls like you are always so insecure. You have nothing to worry about," he commented. She giggled and looked to the side as she fought off an oncoming blush._

" _You're so sweet," she said. "Thank you. A lot of guys are never this nice to me."_

 _Finally, Chia returned and joined them._

" _Jazz, you look like a snack!" she raved over Jazmine. "You should buy that dress."_

" _I think I will," Jazmine agreed. "I'll go change and get my stuff."_

 _After Hiro bought their clothes and Jazmine's sexy red dress, he walked the girls outside to Chia's car. Chia got inside and started it up, while Hiro said a few things to Jazmine._

" _You wanna come hang at the party I'm DJ'ing at?" he asked her._

" _Sorry, I'm not a party girl," she bashfully replied. He playfully nudged her._

" _C'mon, Jazzy. It's the beginning of the year. You should get a few parties in before all your work starts piling up. All you have to do is write my report, finish yours, and I'll pick you up for the party," he pleaded. She pursed her lips in deep thought._

" _I guess I can come," she said, earning an excited grin from him. "When does it start?"_

" _It starts at ten. I'll come get you at 9." When she reached in for a farewell hug he whispered in her ear, "Bring that dress, too." And with that, she was left outside the car feeling somewhat vulnerable (in the best way possible) and delighted by her afternoon at the mall. The wound in her soul that her old friends had created, when they left, was sealed closed by her new ones._

 **~End of Flashback~**

Now, that wound was reopened and needed mending. Once again, Jazmine was left feeling vulnerable, but not in a good way, like in her memories. She lied on the floor next to her ringing phone that was illuminated with her father's name on its screen. She reached for it and pressed decline for the fifth time, unlocking it to block his number (just for the night, of course). Then, she went to her contact list and clicked on a tab named, "Potential Bae :)". She held the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

"Hello?" a masculine voice answered.

"Hey," she greeted him in a raspy tone. She always hated how raspy her voice got whenever she was done crying.

"You OK?" he asked. "You sound sad."

"Yeah, I just want to talk a little. Can you come over?"

* * *

 **A/N: ;) Who do you think Huey was talking to when he was talking to the moon?**

 **Who was Jazmine talking to on the phone?**

 **But most importantly, who ships GranddadxKyoto? XD**

 **Like, fav, and review! Thx and stay tuned!**

 _ **Also, I have an amazing song to go with this song on the Wattpad version of this story! If you wanna hear it, go to my Wattpad account, 0XLilaX0 (yes, those are zeroes), and go to this same chapter to hear it. See you next weekend! :)**_


	9. It's Mr Steal Yo Girl

**A/N: Happy Saturday, everyone! I love all the guesses you are making surrounding why Huey's been acting so weird! Your questions will be answered soon enough. But anyway, a** **re you ready for another chapter of HSH? Like, fav, and review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **~Caesar~**

" **CAIRO!"**

Caesar was abruptly awoken from his sleep by his friend's sharp cries. He whipped his head to side to find Huey sleepwalking in the darkness of their room. The solemn young Freeman, now reduced to a feeble kitten, trembled and rocked back and forth as he mumbled inaudible words in his sleep and allowed warm tears to roll down his cheeks.

"Huey…" Caesar uttered at a loss for words. Huey ignored him, too consumed by his traumatic nightmares to hear his friend. Caesar knew Huey probably suffered from some kind of PTSD after the incident, but he'd never seen the poor guy have a flashback before.

The room door opened, revealing Granddad. Before the old man could say something, Caesar shushed him and slowly approached his traumatized friend.

"It's gonna be alright, buddy," Caesar said to him, slowing placing his hand on Huey's back. He walked the mumbling boy over to his bed and sat him down before sitting down with him. "It's OK." Granddad sat down on the other side of Huey, overwhelmed with pity for his grandson.

"You're safe, now, son," Robert said to him soothingly.

"Granddad…" Huey murmured, but he was still asleep and too deep into his flashback to understand that his nightmares weren't a reality.

"He's responding to you, keep going," Caesar urged Robert.

"This is all in your head, son," Granddad continued. "Take deep breaths for me." Huey obeyed and began slowly inhaling and exhaling, although his breaths were shaky.

"I wanna go home," Huey whimpered, like a small, frightened toddler.

"You _are_ home," Granddad comforted him. "You're safe here in Woodcrest, with me and your best friend, Caesar."

"Yeah," Caesar chimed in. "We're here for you, bro."

Granddad held a finger up, telling Caesar he'd be back in a moment, and he went downstairs. Caesar stayed with his best friend and attempted to keep him calm.

"You remember that day you, Riley, Jazmine, and I got lost in the woods that day when we were kids?" Caesar asked him.

"Yeah," Huey whispered.

"And you remember how we all got annoyed when Jazmine wouldn't stop cryin'?" Caesar chuckled.

"Yeah."

"What did you say to her to make her be quiet?"

"'Shut the hell up, Jazmine'."

"Nevermind, what did you _do_ to make her be quiet?" Caesar snickered.

"I took a stick and I wrote something in the sand."

"What did you write?"

"'Being brave isn't the absence of fear. Being brave is having that fear but finding a way through it'."

"Good. I want you to 'find your way through' this," Caesar said. "Find your way back to reality, back to peace. I know you're scared, but I also know that you're one of the strongest people I've ever had the pleasure of being friends with. You can make it through this."

Granddad returned with a cup of cold water and gently placed it in Huey's hands for him to drink. Huey took a sip, then he slowly started lying back down in his bed. Caesar took the cup from him and sat it on his nightstand. Soon, Huey was back to his peaceful sleep and his episode was finally over. Caesar stood up and went back to his own bed as Granddad did the same. The puzzled grandfather stopped in the doorway of the boys' bedroom and looked back at Caesar with a look of hurt.

"He was there when it happened, wasn't he?" he asked the young man with dreadlocks. Caesar reluctantly nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said to the elderly man.

"It's alright." Granddad nodded and went on his way back to his own bedroom.

…

 **~Jazmine~**

She slowly opened the front door, delighted by his presence. The lights were off, only the moonlight in the living room providing just enough light for them to see. She took his hand and guided him to middle of the living room in the middle of the ray of moonlight shining down on the floor. They both sat down on the carpet without exchanging a word.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. She held a finger up to his lips, shushing him. Then, she huddled in closer to him by his side.

"I don't feel like talking about it, right now, Hiro," she answered, her voice gentle and serene. She turned her head to look up at him. Their eyes were inches apart. Quickly understanding what she wanted, he studied her luscious pink lips as she studied his. Gradually, they got closer and closer until they were both consumed by each other in a passionate kiss. He grasped her thin waist and pulled her into his lap. Jazmine received her wish; they didn't speak for the whole night, instead they said everything that needed to be said with their lips.

 **~Huey~**

 _...The next morning…_

He awoke to the loud alarm of his phone, as he did every morning, and slowly began to rise out of bed. He has lost all concepts of space and time and scoped the room out with confusion. Last night was a total blur and he was hit with a light spell of nausea.

When he felt better and started to remember the events of the night before and his nightmare, he rolled out of bed and started preparing for school. On his way to the bathroom, he was stopped by his grandfather in the hallway.

"You don't have to go to school today, boy," Robert said. Upon seeing his melancholy expression, Huey already knew that he'd found out about the incident.

"It's OK, Granddad," Huey replied. "I should go; it'll take my mind off of things." Granddad responded to this with a piteous grin.

"Actually, you _can't_ go," he explained. "I, uh, signed you up for an appointment with my therapist." Huey sighed and slapped his palm against his face.

"Thanks, Granddad, but I'm fine," he lied; both of them knew that wasn't true.

"The appointment starts at 10 this morning. We gotta be out of the house by 9:30, OK?" Instead of protesting, Huey nodded and remained silent.

He headed down to the kitchen where he found Caesar frying eggs and bacon, and Kyoto waiting for him to finish cooking at the dining room table. Although she was in a house with three grown men, all she wore was some lingerie and a silk robe. She glanced up at Huey emotionlessly, then she continued scrolling through her phone. No "good morning", "how are you". Nothing. He went to a cabinet to get some cereal, but Caesar quickly stopped him.

"Aw, hell nah, you better eat what I'm cooking," Caesar commanded.

"I'm already suspicious about what you're cooking because you _never_ cook," Huey retorted. Caesar pointed his spatula back at Kyoto.

"She forced me to."

"How y'all gonna invite a classy lady in this bitch and not cook nothin' for her?" Kyoto asked in a snarky manner. Huey felt a spark of anger in his blood; some of his un-quenched rage from the night before still lurking through his veins. He tried his best to tame it, but he couldn't help himself; this woman was out of line.

"Well, Ms. Kyoto," he said in a tone that hinted at his irritability. He turned to face her. "Most of the women Granddad invites over are gone by the morning, so we didn't expect you to still be here." She smirked at his response, only taunting his anger.

"Well, you better get used to it because I'm here to stay, little boy," she replied. She might as well have given him an evil laugh to go with her reply, considering the evil grin she wore. It irked him relentlessly. "By the way, what the hell is up with that wack ass afro?"

That was it.

Before Huey could retaliate, Granddad came parading downstairs with a bottle of scented lotion. His face was slowly healing up and he had less acne on it than last night. He made his way down to Kyoto, pecked her on the cheek, and sat down on the ground next to her feet before he began to sensually kiss them and rub them with lotion. Huey cringed and sat down on the living room couch to read the newspaper.

"Good morning, cutiepie," Robert affectionately greeted Kyoto. "How's my baby this morning?"

"Not to be rude, but you're gross, Mr. Freeman," Caesar commented.

"Neither you or Huey know what it's like to be in love," Granddad defended himself. "How 'bout you stop your whining and finish cooking breakfast?"

"Granddad, how can you be in love if you just met Kyoto last night?" Huey argued.

"Maybe it was love at first sight, Huey?" Kyoto riposted with a knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes.

Caesar served their breakfast, and they all took ten minutes to gobble it down before Huey and Granddad started getting ready to go to the therapist.

…

"Tell me: Why are you here, Mr. Freeman?"

Huey groaned, in a neverending internal conflict with himself. He felt dumb, like a kid again, when Granddad would take him and Riley to see their old therapist after their parents died. He knew he'd never feel normal again if he didn't cooperate with his current therapist, though. It wouldn't solve his problems, but it'd make the flashbacks stop happening, at least.

He talked to the therapist for a good hour (which was all Granddad would pay for because therapy is "so damn expensive"), then he and Granddad went out for some ice cream to help the melancholy revolutionary feel better after his emotionally laborious appointment.

At the ice cream shop, they ordered their desserts and patiently waited for them to arrive.

"Uh, I really appreciate you taking the money and time out of your day to help me, Granddad," Huey said.

"No problem, son," Robert said sincerely. "And don't feel embarrassed; everybody's got a little somethin' goin' on in their life."

"Well, my 'little somethin' feels like the whole weight of the world," Huey admitted, his eyes grazing the table as he looked for answers to the many troubling questions roaming his head at the moment.

"I understand, and I want you to know that Caesar and I are always gonna be here for you."

They heard footsteps nearing their table, and a crusty old voice that followed:

"One chocolate sundae for a chocolate negro, and a banana split for you, Robert." Ruckus, who also worked at the ice cream shop, had finally arrived with Huey and Robert's food. He sat it down on their table and joined them as they ate. He examined Huey with uncertainty, suspecting the boy was upset about something. "Well, what's got you down in the dumps, Domestic Terrorist Darkie? Did you miss that new darkie movie: 'Black Panther'?"

"Leave 'em be, Ruckus," Granddad defended his grandson. "He's just feeling a bit sick today."

"'Sick'? I call bullshit; the negro specimen has a very strong immune system."

"Well, 'the negro specimen' isn't immune to your annoying black ass." Surprisingly, it wasn't Granddad who had said such a bold thing to Ruckus; it was Huey. Granddad and Ruckus sat across from him, both of their mouths agape. Usually, Huey didn't give into his urges to tell Ruckus off, but he _was_ "sick" after all, if he correctly recalled his grandfather's words.

"What did you say to me, you smart ass lil' nigga?" Ruckus growled at Huey. Huey felt the urge to smirk at his newfound, snappy attitude.

"Say, Ruckus? Would you happen to remember the time I whooped your fat ass outside the movies when I was only ten?" Huey taunted him. "I can do it all over again, if you want."

"That's it! Lemme get my hands on this rebellious negro!" Ruckus sprung out of his seat to get his hands on the bold young man, but Robert quickly grabbed his racist friend and flung him away from Huey. He then grabbed Huey by the arm and dragged his grandson out of the shop, while Ruckus yelled threats at them from behind.

"Don't run, ya cowardly darkie!" Ruckus barked at Huey. "Imma get the lynchin' mob on you one day!"

"Kiss my grandson's ass, Ruckus!" Granddad snapped at him as he and Huey exited the store. Huey braced himself for a scolding for losing his cool, but Granddad erupted with laughter and proudly embraced him as soon as they were outside.

"That's my boy!" Granddad praised him, patting him on the back as they returned to Dorothy. "Wooh! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have threatened to fight him again," Huey mumbled.

"No, you did the right thing! You know how much I'd love to watch Ruckus get his ass beat again?! I woulda letchu do it if I didn't know any better!"

Granddad and Huey drove back home, the old man laughing joyously at his bashful grandchild's outburst all the while.

 **~Caesar~**

After a few long, boring lectures from their professors, Caesar and Chia met up beneath a shady tree in the courtyard of Wuncler University. As he saw her approaching him, he opened his arms to hug her, but she shied away from the friendly greeting and shook his hand instead.

"Oh, is that how it is?" he asked her in a jokey manner. "You're too good to gimme a hug?" She gave a nervous giggle in response to this, her eyes avoiding his.

"You okay?" he asked her, raising a brow with concern. He reached over to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away from him and turned to leave.

"I-I have to leave," she stuttered as she started to leave.

"Chia, wait!" Her footsteps sped up as he began to follow her. "Did I do something?" She didn't respond and darted off from the courtyard, leaving several pairs of concerned bystanders to stare at him accusingly. He pursed his lips, feeling defeated by all the staring passersby, and left the courtyard.

He headed to his car in the campus garage, then drove himself to Shiano's. He and Chia were supposed to go there for lunch that day, but now it was just him, or so he thought. Jazmine and Hiro were there, seated in one of the restaurant's booths, enjoying their food. Weirdly enough, Jazmine had been acting strange for the whole day, as well. That morning in their chemistry class, she (and Chia) barely spoke to him and seemed weary and somewhat melancholy.

"I know that ain't Hiro!"

Hiro whipped his head around in the direction of Caesar's exclamation and a large grin formed on his lips in response as Caesar came to give him a reunional hug.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ceez?" Hiro asked as Caesar sat down next to him.

"I could ask you the same thing! Jazmine didn't tell you?" Caesar inquired, gesturing towards to ginger across from them. "Me and Huey moved back here."

"Jaz, why didn't you say something?" Hiro looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she said (almost in a monotone) with a shrug.

 _What's wrong with the girls today?_ Caesar wondered.

"Yo, you gotta come to a party I'm hosting for my new music next Tuesday," Hiro suggested to him.

"You still DJ?" Caesar questioned him.

"Hell yeah," Hiro laughed. "Jazzy's gonna sing for us, too," he joked. She timidly chuckled and shook her head in refusal.

"I'm totally down." Caesar nodded in agreement. "I'll see if I can get Huey to come, too." Hiro looked a bit troubled at the second mention of Huey.

"But Huey isn't a party guy, you don't have to make him," Hiro said.

"Yeah, he'd probably be more comfortable staying at home," Jazmine chimed in.

"It sounds like you guys don't want to see Huey," Caesar claimed, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, we all know that he's not a social person," Jazmine finally began to speak up more. "Don't force him into crowded settings like a party."

"Yeah," Hiro agreed.

"Hiro, you don't want your old best friend to come support you music?" Caesar asked him with suspicion.

"It's not that, of course I do, but I just know that, like Jazz said, he's antisocial. I don't want to make him uncomfortable by obligating him to come to a party that he probably won't even want to come to in the first place," Hiro explained.

 _Even my old best friend is acting funny, today,_ Caesar thought. _Maybe today's just a weird day?_

 **~Jazmine~**

Caesar had joined Jazmine and Hiro for lunch that day, and it was emotionally exhausting for the poor girl. She wanted nothing to do with Huey or his friends at the moment. After their lunch at Shiano's, Hiro and Jazz headed back to her apartment to "study".

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The music was blasting. Hiro had chosen what kind of songs he and Jazzy would play during their "study session" this time, and she had to admit: Miguel was pretty good at setting the mood. As they passionately intertwined their lips, someone had inconveniently decided to call Jazmine. She separated her lips from the sexy DJ's. Before she could get up to see who was calling her, he grasped her waist, staring at her longingly.

"Jazz," he moaned, his warm breath on her ear sending chills down her spine. She fought off a smirk and wriggled out of his hold.

"Don't say my name like that," she giggled as she grabbed her phone to look at her text. Hiro inched up behind her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her as he planted another kiss on her neck.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"It's Chia," Jazmine replied, tapping the "answer" icon on her screen.

"Hello?" she said.

 _~"For the love of God, Jazz, open the damn door before I call the cops and make a noise complaint!"_ ~ Chia snapped. Jazmine's eyes widened with realization. She rose up and started shooing Hiro into her room.

"What are you doing? It's just Chia!" Hiro whisper/yelled at Jazmine as she shoved him into her room.

"I don't feel like having her interrogate me about any relationships, OK?" Jazmine argued. "You can come out when I say it's OK."

"I not your dog-" Jazmine shut the door in his face before he could finish, then she went to go turn her music off and open the front door.

"What the hell is going on?" Chia asked, entering the apartment. "I love a little Miguel, but why were you blasting his music for the whole world to hear?"

"I was just doing some spring cleaning," Jazmine lied with a shrug. "Sorry." They sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. "So, what's up, Chi?"

"Nothing much."

"How are things with your new man?" Jazz teased.

"Caesar is _not_ my man, girl."

 _Bloop! Bloop!_

Jazmine looked down at her phone to see that Caesar himself had texted her. Concern bubbled in Chia's stomach at the sight of this.

"Speak of the Devil," Jazmine smirked, tapping around on her phone to read the text as Chia looked at it with her.

Today 3:49 PM

 **Caesar: Hey u and Chia have been acting weird today. I would text her but she seems frightened by me. Let me kno if I did something wrong…**

Jazmine looked up at her friend and furrowed her brows with confusion. Chia looked away with embarrassment.

"Chia~" Jazmine sang with suspicion. "What's going on?"

"He said you were acting weird, too. How about _you_ say what's going on with _yourself,_ first?" Chia responded defensively. Jazmine sighed and hesitated to give her an explanation.

"It's complicated," Jazmine said, hurt in her emerald irises.

"It helps to talk about it," Chia urged her. Jazmine considered this for a moment, then she spilled the beans.

"Remember how I told you Caesar came here from Chicago?" Jazmine asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well, he brought a friend. His name is Huey, and we were really close as kids." Jazmine gulped and braced herself to re-live the painful story. "Last night, Huey and I were strolling around town, and this cop pulled up next to us. I noticed that Huey looked panicked, and when the cop was gone I asked if he was OK. I said, 'It's not like he had a gun to your head', and he just _spazzed_ out. He called me 'f'ing idiot' and told me, 'Your little half-white ass may be able to use your privilege to your advantage, but I can't because I'm not some stupid little mixed girl, who's oblivious to everything going on in the world right now!'" Chia gasped at this and Jazmine nodded, agreeing with her shock. Then, the pained redhead continued, "I slapped him and ran off. So every time I see Caesar, it reminds me of him."

"Oh my God, that's horrible," Chia murmured. "What's wrong with that guy?"

"I dunno. A part of me feels guilty; maybe I _am_ an oblivious little mixed girl? I mean, all of these hate crimes and police brutality stories have been all over the media, and I haven't done anything to help stop it," Jazmine theorized.

"Jazmine, you did nothing wrong." Chia gripped her shoulders and pressed her forehead against Jazmine's staring into her soul. _"Never_ let a man get inside your head." Not wanting to continue talking about that bastard, Huey, Jazmine switched the topic.

"Tell me what _your_ situation is," Jazmine requested of Chia. Chia looked as if she'd been consumed by a whole other, darker reality just by those words alone. She suddenly looked out of breath and shook her head in refusal.

"I c-can't," she mumbled, her eyes wide and glued to the floor.

"Are you OK?" Jazmine scooted closer to her and rubbed her back. "Did Caesar do something to you?"

"No, Caesar's perfect; he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I just…" she trailed off, lost in her terrifying thoughts.

"Breathe," Jazmine coached her. "Take your time. I'm here for you."

"I don't want to date him," Chia croaked as if she were nauseated.

"And it's making you stressed like this?" Jazmine inquired with doubt that her friend was telling her the whole truth.

"Yeah, I don't open up to guys easily. I just don't want him to hurt me," Chia murmured.

"He won't. Caesar's a really nice guy, trust me," Jazmine reassured her. Chia nodded.

"I'll try," she whispered.

Jazmine got a bottle of water for her anxious friend and they talked a little more before Chia had to go to a dance class.

After Chia was gone, Hiro stepped out of Jazmine's room, staring straight at her. She couldn't tell if he was angry or confused.

"So, Huey 'spazzed out' at you last night?" A small grin teased at the edges of his lips when he asked this. She made her way into his personal space, resting her hands on his bare chest as he rested his on her curvy hips. They were already lost in each other's eyes.

"Yeah. Wanna tell me why you seem so happy about that?" she questioned him in a low, alluring voice.

"Because he made the biggest mistake of his life" -he pecked her nose- "and lost the most beautiful girl in the whole world, which gives me the chance to swoop in and scoop her off her feet."

"You're so bad," she jested. He lied her on the floor and pressed "play" on her laptop so that it would play smooth R&B again. Then, he blessed her with his lips once more.

"Yeah, I'm _naughty."_

…

Today 10:51 PM

 **Huey: Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean any of what I said, and I was dumb. I understand if you hate my guts, now, but I want to make it up to you. Could you meet me at Shiano's tomorrow so we can talk this out?**

Jazmine rolled her eyes at the text and threw her phone back down on the floor. Then, she kissed Hiro (who was fast asleep next to her) on the cheek and went back to sleep, as well.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think?**

 **What do you think Huey's nightmare was about?**

 **What do you think of his snappy comments directed towards Ruckus? Do you think Huey will let his rebellious side take over?**

 **What do you think is wrong with Chia?**

 **And finally, do you support Jazro (HiroxJazmine)?**

 **Thank you guys for your love, support, and humorous comments! Like, fav, review, and let me know if you have any questions! See you next weekend!**


	10. Forgiveness and Elation

**A/N: _ATTENTION! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT IS RELATED TO THIS STORY! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE READING!_**

 **Hi, everyone! It's almost summer! Aren't you excited? Thank you guys so much for your undying support and hilarious comments! Below, you can find the answers to the questions you left for me in the comments:**

 **Q: What happened to Cairo?**

 **A: I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out...**

 **Q: Where's the rest of the cast (ie: Riley, Cindy, the Dubois couple)?**

 **A: Cindy and Riley will appear later in the story, but the Dubois' will be covered in this chapter, and you'll get to meet a new character! :)**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

Today had been going fairly well, much to Jazmine's surprise. Perhaps, the night before with Hiro had given her the emotional support she needed to carry on through the next day? Then again, it was Friday, so she would've been happy either way. Things were still tense between her and Huey; the same went for Chia and Caesar, so the two girls had been avoiding the boys for the whole day, like they had done yesterday.

Currently, Jazmine, Chia, and Hiro were talking, laughing, and enjoying a peaceful lunch at Shiano's, as usual.

"So, Chia," Jazmine began, after they all had just finished discussing Hiro's upcoming party on Tuesday. She looked down at her lap and fought off an oncoming blush. "Yesterday, Hiro and I-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of the bell above the front entrance of the restaurant, signaling the arrival of more customers. And low and behold, it was the boys that she and Chia were the least eager to see. Jazmine's eyes were dancing around nervously, and they accidentally fell in line with Huey's. She immediately knew she wasn't ready to face him. As soon as he started approaching her to apologize, she rose up and briskly made her way to the bathroom.

 **~Huey~**

Hiro stood up and blocked Huey's path to Jazmine before he could catch up to her. Chia, too, wanted to join Jazmine in the bathroom and avoid Caesar, but she felt that it was necessary to tell him what was going on and stop acting peculiar around him.

"Wassup, Huey?!" Hiro excitedly greeted the afro'd young man. He gave him dap and pulled Huey into a hug. "Where ya been?" Huey sat down next to him, while Caesar joined a skittish Chia in her seat.

"Not doing much," Huey replied, preoccupied with thoughts of Jazmine. "So, what's up with you?"

"Same, as usual," Hiro replied. He smirked and threw his arm around Huey's shoulder, pulling him closer to whisper to him, "Jazzy seemed a bit alarmed, just now, when you and Ceez came in."

"Yeah, we had a little misunderstanding," Huey explained vaguely, looking down with shame. Caesar furrowed his brows in confusion at him, confused as to what he was talking about. "I want to talk things out with her," Huey continued.

"Speaking of talking things out..." Chia chimed in as she peered up at Caesar. "Could we talk outside, Caesar?" He nodded and followed her outside to talk about their own situation.

"Anyways, I'm sorry, buddy, but I don't Jazmine's coming out of that bathroom until she knows you're gone," Hiro chuckled.

"Why do you seem chill about this?" Huey inquired with suspicion.

"Because it's not my problem." Hiro shrugged, then that damn smirk appeared on his lips again. "In fact, it gives me an advantage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Hiro snickered. He then rose up from his seat. "I think Jazmine just wants her space from you, is all. She's really mad at you right now." He made his way over the door of the women's restroom door and knocked on it.

"Yo, Jazz!" he called to her through the door. "Huey's gone!" Huey couldn't help but feel hurt as Jazmine subsequently peeked her head out of the bathroom door, huddle under Hiro's arm, and happily exited the restaurant with him, without even noticing that the revolutionary was stillthere.

When they were gone, Huey stood up, sighed, and made his way out of the restaurant, passing Caesar and Chia on the way to his car.

 _Hiro's changed,_ he thought, feeling a mixture of pain and suspicion.

…

It was almost time for his next class to start. He was already venturing through the Language Arts building to get to his english class. He was in the same hallway as Jazmine's next class when he heard yelling from her classroom. He inched closer to the class, peeking his head around the corner of the threshold of its door to investigate the situation.

There were a group, made up of black and Latina girls, standing at one large table, and preaching about their views on racial discrimination in American high schools. The rest of the class surrounding them could only sit there and endure their awkward exclamations, targeted at the white (and half-white) demographics of the class.

"It doesn't make any sense!" one of the angry girls exclaimed as an ashamed Jazmine sat next to her. "How come a lil' white girl can get away with wearing booty shorts in high school, but all the black and latina girls had to dress like nuns just so we wouldn't get written up?!"

"I know, right?!" another girl agreed. Then, she motioned towards Jazmine, who was (inconveniently) wearing a crop top and skinny jeans. "If I got caught wearin' what she's wearing, I would've gotten thrown outta class!"

"Mixed kids always get off easy," a third girl chimed in, sucking her teeth. Jazmine gulped and kept her eyes down with embarrassment. "They're all treated like they're _so_ special," the other ignorant girl complained.

Huey clenched his fists with anger at this and walked inside, deciding to intervene before this was taken too far.

"Actually, that's not the case," he interjected into the heated discussion. "Multiracial people experience discrimination just like other black and latino people." At first, the girls were caught off guard at his entrance, especially Jazmine. Then, one of the girls stepped forward with doubt in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" she inquired, skeptically. "Because almost every biracial person I've met has been treated better than non-mixed race people, specifically black people."

"And latinos," a latina chimed in from the background.

"A survey was recently taken, covering the topic of biracial discrimination," Huey said. "61% of the participants reported having been subject to racial jokes and slurs, 57% said they've received poor service at restaurants and other businesses because of their ethnicity, and 41% said that they were unfairly stopped by the police because of their mixed race. Not to mention," he glanced over at Jazmine during his 'drop-the-mic' moment, "this young woman here seems very uncomfortable about you ignorantly bashing her demographic as if she's not even here."

The girls were unable to come up with a rebuttal, due to the professor's entrance.

"I see we're having an interesting debate here," the professor commented, acknowledging Huey with a nod. "Have you ever considered joining the debate team, sir?" he asked Huey.

"I actually have been apart of the debate team at Wuncler High and the debate team at the 'University of Illinois at Chicago'." Huey saw Jazmine roll her eyes at his boasting out of the corner of his eye.

"Interesting," the professor said. He held his hand out to shake Huey's. "I'm Professor Davis. Come see me around sometime, and maybe we could have a nice discussion about current events."

"Huey Freeman," Huey introduced himself. "I'd love to."

…

Unfortunately, it was now time for Huey to endure his last class of the day. The good part was that he could go home afterwards. The downside: Pyra…

"Hey, I thought everything was cool between you and Jazmine," Caesar said as Huey sat down between him and Pyra.

"It's fine. We just had an argument is all," Huey replied.

"Who's Jazmine?" Pyra asked, her voice nauseating to him.

"She's just a friend," he said. Pyra squinted her eyes at him, skeptical of the truth in his words.

Just then, his phone screen buzzed and illuminated with a text from the redhead herself. He fished into his pocket to read it.

Today 1:29 PM

 **Jazmine: Thx.**

To Huey, the text was a small victory. He fought off the urge to smile. But for Pyra, it was a loss. She fought off the urge to snatch his phone from him and chuck it out the window nearby before he had the chance to reply to this mysterious 'Jazmine' girl.

 **Me: Np**

"Tell me what this 'argument' was about," Caesar demanded of Huey in a whisper. "It had to be more than an argument if she ran away from you." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Jazmine's always been sensitive and skittish. Don't worry about it," Huey said, urging his friend to stop digging for information. Caesar narrowed his eyes into slits at Huey and leaned back further into his seat, signifying that he was still onto him.

…

 **~Jazmine~**

As the redhead relaxed in her apartment with Chia, she felt somewhat guilty about running away from Huey earlier at Shiano's. Perhaps, she should've just settled her differences with him right then and there? Instead of allowing her feelings to get the best of her, as usual, she did what she typically did when she was overwhelmed by her emotions: she made herself comfortable on the floor and wrote a song.

' _You hurt me and I take it_

 _I don't fake it_

 _Because of you, I was awakened_

 _My heart doesn't want these to be your true colors_

 _Because we used to care for each other_

 _Like sister and brother'_

"Jazmine, you better come clean and tell me who you keep writing all these love songs about." The ginger was reaped from her deep focus and directed her attention to Chia, who was now sitting across from her on the floor and reading her lyrics.

"This isn't a love song."

"Well, it's a song about heartbreak, which can be a _result_ of love. I know it can't be about Hiro, so is it about that ugly afro guy?" Chia inquired. Jazmine fought off the urge to laugh at her insult.

"Chia, that's so rude!"

"OK, he's not _that_ ugly. Is it about him, though?"

"Um…" Jazmine's eyes danced about as she contemplated an answer. "I guess my subconscious may have been focused on him while I was writing this, but the lyrics specifically say: 'Like sister and brother', not like lovers, so that proves that Huey and I were never romantically involved, and never will be," Jazmine said with a smug grin.

"Uh-huh, sure," Chia replied with doubt in her voice.

"So, did you tell Caesar what was going on?"

"Not completely," Chia murmured, her eyes sliding down to the floor. "I just told him that things were still OK between and…" -her cheeks became a light pink- "that I'm open to going on a date with him." Jazmine gasped and squealed with joy, pulling Chia into a hug.

"Oh my God, that's amazing! I can't wait to see what your kids look like!"

"Don't start, Jazmine," Chia laughed. "We're just testing the waters with each other."

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

They paused their conversation as Jazmine grabbed her phone from the coffee table and saw that Nicole was calling her. She shushed Chia and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

 _~"Jazmine, have you heard?!"~_ Nicole asked (practically shouting) with immense excitement.

"Heard what?"

 _~"Your story is on the New York Times Bestsellers List!"~_ Nicole exclaimed. Jazmine let out an uncontrollable scream that could've been heard by all of Downtown Woodcrest, then she clapped her hand over her mouth and pulled Chia, who was equally elated, into a suffocating bear hug.

"I-I don't know what to say! Thank you for all of your help!" Jazmine said, trying her best to hold back her tears of joy.

"Thank _you,_ Jazmine! You are a truly talented young woman, and your work deserves the recognition it's receiving. So to celebrate, I'm hosting a party in Woodcrest at the Marriott next week. Unfortunately, I have to go to a boring meeting right now, but I'll send you an email with the details. Congratulations, sweetie!"  
"Thank you so much, Nicole!" The two said their farewells and hung up the phone.

"This is mindblowing! You actually did it!" Chia exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Jazmine rose up to go get her purse and keys. "I have to go tell my parents!"

"You can't just call them?"

"I want to tell them in person. This is a special day!"

…

 **~Huey~**

When Caesar and Huey returned to Woodcrest, everything was basically the same as when they left: Granddad was still crabby, promiscuous Granddad, Ruckus was still racist old Ruckus. The only anomaly was that Jazmine had moved out of her parents' home...and it had really taken a toll on Tom. When Sarah saw this, she bought him a puppy in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked for a while, but then Tom fell back into the slump that his daughter's absence had caused. When Sarah had an idea to take him on a vacation, they hired a dog-sitter, named Trixie. Weirdly enough, it wasn't the vacation that brought Tom happiness, it was Trixie. Her innocent behavior and youthfulness was enough to fill the gap that Jazmine had left because in a sense, Trixie reminded Tom of Jazmine. Sometimes, Sarah wondered if Tom had a perverted connection with the young, beautiful dog-sitter, but she was reassured that this wasn't the case when she remembered how guiltless her pitiful husband was.

Huey and Caesar had just came home from college. Meanwhile, Tom and Sarah were conversing with Robert in the living room. Thankfully, Kyoto was out shopping with Granddad's money (because she was a gold digger, in Huey's opinion). Caesar was receiving help from Huey on a history project when they all heard a car pull up next door. Huey peered out the window to see that it was Jazmine and Caesar's crush who were parked in the Dubois driveway.

"Tom, Sarah, you have visitors," Huey notified them from the kitchen window. The Dubois' rose up from the couch and went to see what he was talking about. Tom was the first out of the front door. When he saw Jazmine stepping out of her car, he was overwhelmed with elation and sped over in tears to greet his daughter.

"...My baby!..." Tom exclaimed in between sobs as he tackled her with a hug. "Promise me you'll never leave me again!"

"Dad, I missed you too, but this is embarrassing! Calm down. We just talked on the phone yesterday. You call me everyday," Jazmine whined as Chia laughed at the scene Tom was making. Sarah joined Tom and hugged her daughter as well.

"Jazmine, sweetie, you're home!" Sarah chirped.

"Yup," Jazmine said, prying her emotional father off of her. "I sure am." She gestured beside herself at Chia. "This is my friend, Chia." Chia greeted both of Jazmine's parents with a polite smile and a 'hello', then Jazmine continued, "We have some very exciting news for you."

"That sounds great! Let's go get settled inside first before you tell us," Sarah insisted.

Inside the Freeman household, Jazmine and Chia were greeted by Robert, Huey, and Caesar. When she was done saying 'hi' to Robert, she and Chia joined Huey and Caesar in the living room. Chia and Caesar got lost in their own separate conversation, leaving Jazmine and Huey to talk to each other. Both were hesitant to say something to one another and start a conversation, but Jazmine stepped up and began:

"Um… Thanks again for what you did earlier," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry for running from you at Shiano's." Huey shook his head at her apology, feeling that it was totally unnecessary. He stood up and motioned her to follow him into a secluded hallway next to the staircase.

"Please, don't apologize. This is my fault, completely," he admitted, fighting to hold direct eye contact with her. "I shouldn't have acted so irrationally that night."

"Well, I shouldn't have been so ignorant to the fact that police brutality is real and it happens to unfortunate people of color everyday, not to mention that this is a predominantly white neighborhood where racial profiling is more likely to occur," Jazmine confessed. "You had a reason to be angry about what I said."

"Most of that may be true, but I had no reason to lash out at you like I did, and I don't want you to think that I was right for doing so. I'm sorry," he said. His eyes grazed the floor.

"It's fine," Jazmine reassured him. She opened her arms for a hug. Once again, she was enveloped in his arms, allowing his warmth to consume her like a blanket. And the bond between them, that he didn't know he missed, was restored. Although they'd made up, something was still wrong, and it'd been irking him since that afternoon. What did Hiro mean when he said Huey had given him "an advantage"? When the hug ended, Jazmine was still curious about his intentions that night they were confronted by the police. "What made you so angry that night?" she asked. Already expecting the question, Huey gave her an answer he'd perfected just to give her.

"I had a horrible experience with the police, recently. It's difficult to talk about, but I promise it'll all make sense soon."

 **"UMPH!"**

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud thumping and a pained, feminine squeal coming from the staircase next to them. They looked up to see a girl, about their age, tumbling down the stairs and landing flat on her face, then they immediately ran over to help her.

"Are you alright?" Jazmine asked the disoriented girl as she and Huey lifted her up.

"Is everything alright in there?!" Granddad yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Trixie just fell down the stairs...again," Huey muttered under his breath.

"Goodness, I'm so clumsy!" Trixie commented, dusting herself off. "Thank you both for helping me!" When they first met, Huey found Trixie quite interesting at first glance. She was eighteen and a college student just like the rest of the group, but she had a young, naive, and humorously goofy atmosphere about her. She also had glowing syrupy skin and voluminous black hair that was styled into adorable ringlets that she wore in a side-swept fashion.

"You must be Jazmine!" Trixie said upon meeting the redhead. "Your father is always talking about you."

"Well, uh, I don't talk about Jazmine _that_ much," Tom bashfully lied from the dining room.

"But you always are!" Trixie argued. "You're always saying, 'Oh my baby, Jazmine!' 'How will I live without my baby?!' 'I hope my sweet, sweet daughter is okay'-"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Tom said, embarrassed by Trixie's revelation.

The young adults rejoined Caesar and Chia on the living room couch.

"So, are you a friend of Huey's?" Jazmine inquired. Huey wanted to laugh at this assumption; in all honesty he thought Trixie was fairly attractive...on the outside. If she was a little more intelligent, maybe he would've fallen for her.

"Yes, but I'm also your parents' dogsitter," Trixie answered.

"Oh, yeah," Jazmine sighed. "I forgot my dad was so upset about me leaving that my mother bought an actual dog just to cheer him up."

"Your father really loves you, though," Trixie replied, a hint of heartfelt pain in her eyes. "You're so lucky."

"Yeah, I guess so. I've seen overprotective dads before, but my dad is one of a kind," Jazmine said, slight humiliation in her voice.

"Dinner's ready!"

Everyone grouped into the dining room at the dining room table to enjoy a delicious meal consisting of a caesar (no pun intended) salad and soup.

"So, as you know, I've been training with a professional author to become a published author myself, and…" Jazmine trailed off to build anticipation.

"Yeah?" Caesar asked.

"My story is on the _New York Times Bestsellers List!_ " Cheers and clapping arose all around the table. Sarah had to restrain Tom to keep him from getting up to give Jazmine another bear hug.

"That's amazing, darling!" he praised her.

"We're so proud!" Sarah chimed in.

"Yeah, I can't imagine having a book on the _Bestsellers List_ ," Granddad added. Then, he though for a moment and lost himself in his own fantasies. "Actually, I can. My book would be called, _The Mystical and Promiscuous Sexual Escapades of Civil Rights Hero: Robert Jebediah Freeman,_ and all the sweet honeys' would come flockin' after I get it published."

"Uh, that sounds good, Granddad," Huey awkwardly said, then he looked next to him at Jazmine. "Congratulations, Jazmine. That's an amazing achievement, and we're all extremely happy for you."

"Thank you, Huey," she nervously giggled, bashful from all of the attention.

 _Ding! Dong!_

"That must be Kyoto," Granddad said, getting up to get the door.

After the door was opened, Kyoto fell straight through the doorway, now lying unconscious on the floor.

"Kyoto!" Robert exclaimed. Panic quickly spread the room like a virus as everyone rushed to see what was wrong with the unconscious woman. Both Huey and Caesar exchanged concerned looks with one another, both having a hunch that they were the reason that Kyoto was in her current state.

* * *

 **A/N: _ATTENTION! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT IS RELATED TO THIS STORY! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IMMEDIATELY!_**

 **The madness just never ends, does it?**

 **What's wrong with Kyoto?**

 **Why do Huey and Caesar think they may have caused Kyoto to end up unconscious on the living room floor?**

 **By the way, what do you guys think of Trixie? I had a lot of fun brainstorming her character lol**

 **And the that we all have still lies: what happened to Huey and Cairo?**

 **Like, fav, review! Thx for reading! See you all next weekend, friends!**


	11. Reunion

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am SO sorry for not updating last week! I was extremely busy, and I can't make any promises next weekend either because I have exams soon! Like, fav, and review! Thx for your patience and ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'll give her mouth-to-mouth!" Trixie volunteered. A perverted smile crept onto Caesar's lips as Trixie knelt down on her knees to perform CPR on the unconscious woman on the floor.

"Yes! Two baddies about to lip-lock!" Caesar raved in a whisper next to Huey. Huey, slightly irritated by his friend's puerile fantasies, nudged him and gave him the side-eye.

"That woman could be dead, and you're busy fantasizing about her and Trixie together!" Huey snapped at him in a whisper. "What if _they_ did this to Kyoto?!"

Right before Trixie could start giving Kyoto CPR, a large bottle of Cristal Champagne rolled out of her purse. And suddenly, all of the panic lacing the room left as the air was filled with multiple sighs of relief. Trixie was the only one who didn't understand what was going on, as she leaned down to give Kyoto mouth-to-mouth. Then, Granddad reached down and gently pulled Trixie off of the intoxicated woman.

"No, no, no! That's _my_ woman, Trixie!" Granddad said, trying to pull Trixie up.

"But she's unconscious!" Trixie argued. "She needs CPR!"

"She's fine," Tom reassured the naive girl. "Kyoto's just a little drunk." Granddad leaned over and picked up the champagne bottle next to Kyoto.

"Mm-MMM!" Granddad hummed, taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage. "Cristal…" A warm, nostalgic grin appeared on his face. "My favorite."

"Wasn't that that hoe you told me about?" Caesar asked Huey. Granddad overhead this and turned around.

"She was _not_ a hoe! Cristal was a good woman, who wanted to change!" the old man argued.

"I think we should be more focused on getting Kyoto to a comfortable spot where she can sleep off her Cristal," Tom joined in as she cradled Kyoto in his arms (with an unsure Sarah next to him) and begin to carry her over to the couch.

"Nuh-uh! Let me carry her!" Granddad demanded, hurrying over to get his lover from Tom. "It's my job to, as her big, strong, and sexy knight and shining armor!" Even though he was a bit uncertain about the elderly man's ability to hold Kyoto, Tom still passed her over to Robert. And upon holding Kyoto, Granddad gave a strained grunt and toppled over. "OOOOHHH! Help meh! I'm a feeble old man, I can't carry Kyoto's beautiful fat ass!" Tom rolled his eyes and took Kyoto back from Granddad, lying her down on the couch, nearby.

"I hope none of you mature young adults aren't coming home, intoxicated to the point of unconsciousness," Tom said to younger adults in the room. Then, he looked straight at his daughter. "Especially not _you,_ young lady!" Chia smirked, remembering an occasion when Jazmine was in Kyoto's current state, and Jazmine pinched her on the arm.

"Of course not, Daddy!" Jazmine chirped, feigning innocence.

"Well, everybody!" -Caesar stood in the middle of the living room, now holding Kyoto's champagne -"I think Kyoto's got the right idea about what we should be doing tonight!"

"Oh no, mister!" Tom scolded him, wagging a scolding finger at him. "There will be no drinking in here, unless it is civilized and doesn't disrupt-"

"LET'S GET WASTEDDDDD!" Caesar roared. Before Tom could argue with him further, Sarah joined Caesar's side and threw her fist into the air, yelling,

"Hell yeah! Let's partyyy!"

"Ay! Y'all just gon' leave me down here?!" Granddad cried.

Chia found her way over to the stereo next to the TV, turned it on, and connected her phone to it so it would blast all of today's hottest party hits! The first song that came on the playlist was: "Freaky Friday" by Lil Dicky ft. Chris Brown. Caesar quickly pulled Chia away from the stereo so he could show her his sauciest dance moves. Tom shrugged in defeat, accepting the situation. Then, he went to go dance with his wild wife, who was chugging the leftover champagne that was formerly Kyoto's. Trixie helped Granddad off of the floor and started dancing with him so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Let's dance, Huey!" Huey heard Jazmine squeal from behind him. He turned around to face her, then he slowly tried to back away.

"Uh, I don't dance," he said as an excuse.  
"I know! That's why I'm gonna show you!" Jazmine giggled. She turned around and pressed her backside up against him, snugly placing his hands on her hips. Because of his nerves, he tried to pull away from her, but she kept her hands on his to stop him from doing so. She looked up at him from behind with the most hypnotic emerald eyes she could muster and alluringly said to him,

"You just lost me a couple days ago; so I suggest you keep me close so it doesn't happen again, Huey." Without protest, he heeded her warning and allowed her to take control. She slowly began to rock her hips from side to side to the rhythm, taking his with hers as she did. From across the room, he caught a wink of praise from Caesar, and he continued to dance with the now seductive redhead.

"Jazmine, your parents are here-"

"Rock with me," she said, softly as the music slowed to a calm and less noisy tempo. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands still on his hips. She smirked at the slightly uncomfortable expression on his face. "You OK?" she asked. He gulped and got it together, not wanting to look scared around her.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"Good." She pressed her head against his chest, enjoying the sound of his fast heartbeat as he tried to adjust to her being in his personal space. "Just relax…" Seconds later, his heart rate returned to normal, and the synchronized movement of their hips and his hands hugging her waist felt natural, soothing even, to him.

 _Why can't things always be like this?_ he wondered. Just as he closed his eyes and was about to rest his chin on her head, they were abruptly pried apart by Tom.

"Woah, woah, woah!" her father exclaimed. "You two are dancing a little close there, don't ya think?! We wouldn't want my sweet, innocent daughter to get pregnant, would we?!"

"Dad, we're just dancing!" Jazmine whined. "Go dance with mom or something!"

Amidst their argument, the music suddenly came to a halt and was replaced by an ear-splitting high-pitched beep, coming from the radio speakers. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and exchanged puzzled looks. The whistle then turned into an eerie crumpling noise. For a moment, Huey thought he heard a deep voice speaking. Then, the music returned to normal before Chia paused it.

"What was that?" she asked, scurrying back over to Caesar for comfort.

"Maybe it was some random malfunction?" Caesar theorized. He and Huey spoke to each other with their eyes, exchanging secret messages of what they thought the cause of the weird noise was.

"Turn the music back on!" a wasted Sarah whined with slurred words, dangling off of Tom's waist like a rag doll. "Pretty Boy Flizzy is my shit!"

"Me and Sarah are going to head home," Tom said, guiding her towards the door. He stopped in front of Huey and Jazmine, then he jabbed his finger into Huey's chest. "If Jazmine has to dropout of college to take care of a kid, you're dead-"

"Bye, Dad!" Jazmine scolded him, pointing at the door. Tom grumbled and left the house with Sarah as the music began to play again.

"I'm sorry about that," Jazmine said, hooking her arms back around Huey's neck. He rested his hands on her hips again. "You know how overprotective my dad can be."

"Yeah, because of him, you didn't know what sex was until we were sixteen," Huey snarkily replied.

"Shut up!" She played off her embarrassment with a giggle and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I knew what it was way before then!"

"When I asked you, you thought it was masturbation." She sighed in defeat and couldn't help but blush.

"Huey, you love to annoy me, don't you?"

"I'm just callin' it how I see it." He shrugged as she rolled her eyes in response.

...

Soon, the mini-get-together winded down. Chia had to drag a passed out Caesar upstairs to his room and joined him in his drunken slumber. Granddad had fallen asleep an hour ago. Huey was relaxing on the couch, and Jazmine found herself huddled up beneath his arm, her legs tucked beneath her.

"Do you want to climb up to the roof and stargaze like in the movies?" she asked him, peering up at the weary nineteen year old. He met her adventurous emerald gaze.

"'Climb up to the roof'? That sounds like some crazy white people stuff," he said, rejecting the idea. She groaned and stood up, tugging up at his sleeve.

"C'mon, you negative Nancy. Don't ruin tonight," she urged him.

"How the hell are we even gonna get up there, Jazmine?"

"Don't you guys have a ladder or something?" she suggested. He gave in and rose up from the couch, as well.

"I'll go check the shed."

Five minutes later, Huey wondered how he let Jazmine coax him into climbing the rungs of a ladder two stories up to the roof of his grandfather's house. He looked up above him to see how much further he had to climb before he reached the top, only to get a view of Jazmine's round rear end. Her skinny jeans snugly hugged her waist. He gulped and lowered his head before he could conjure any tempting thoughts. Then, he was forced to look back up when he heard the ginger squeal. Suddenly, her bottom, which he was trying so hard not to think about, came crashing down into his face, and it knocked him right off of the ladder.

"Oh my God! Huey!"

He hadn't realized that he'd been temporarily unconscious. He was too dizzy and overwhelmed with deja vu to be pissed at her right now. This was almost humorous to him. He would have laughed if his head wasn't feeling as it it were about to burst. His eyes flickered open and he calmly watched as she hovered over him, terrified.

"Thank God, you're alive!" she cheered. Then, she held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Instead of answering her question, he rolled back up to his feet, dusted himself off, and beckoned her to get up, too.

"How about we stargaze from that hill we used to always go to, instead?"

Jazmine agreed to his offer and headed inside to grab an ice pack for him before she drove them to their chosen destination. Then, they climbed to the top of the hill beneath its signature tree, and they got comfortable. As he gazed at the star, she shuffled over to him, as they lied in the grass, and snuck her arms around his chest. The affectionate gesture caught him off guard, and she felt him jolt in response.

"Thanks for breaking my fall back there," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"How's your headache? Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Yeah." Just the thought of visiting another hospital nauseated him, and it relapsed his headache.

Upon observing the moon once again, Huey felt the urge to speak to Cairo through it again, but he couldn't around Jazmine.

"What do you think about when you go all silent and stuff?" she asked him.

"I dunno," he lied. "A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Things back home in Chicago, racial injustice, school assignments…"

"Did you think about me in Chicago?" she asked, hopefully looking up at him.

"Uh…maybe…"

"I knew you were," she giggled.

"I said 'maybe'."

"Sure." She gave him a wink, then subconsciously rested her head on his chest. "I know beneath that permanent scowl you have, you're a sweet ol' teddy bear, Freeman."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter was so short, but they should return to normal length next weekend. Like, fav, and review! Thx for reading!**


	12. Stargazing

**A/N: Hey, guys! I have a busy schedule today, so I decided to go ahead and post this for you before I start my day! Like, fav, review! And, oh yeah, whenever a chapter is in first person POV, it's usually a really action-packed and/or romantic one, just FYI! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

I felt her nestle in closer to me with each breeze of wind that swept passed us beneath the sea of stars that lied in the purple skies.

"You're cold?" I asked her.

"Just a little," she murmured. Figures. She was always cold. I took my sweatshirt off and handed it to her, allowing her to use it for warmth. "Thanks," she said. "Do you know how to find a constellation?"

"You don't know how to find one?" I almost smirked.

"No." She craned her neck to look up at me. "You said your father knew a little about the moon. Did he know anything about constellations and how to find them?"

"You have a good memory," I said, sitting up. She remained next to me, her delicate hands coping my shoulder.

"Thanks." She gave a bashful giggle and prevented our eyes from meeting. I nodded as a "you're welcome", then I pointed up at the sky amidst the herds of stars. "First, you wanna start with the Little Dipper. It's not the brightest star, but it's right there." I pointed to a star that looked identical to the others. It made up the upper right hand corner of the Little Dipper.

"I can't see it," she said. She then shuffled around and settled into my lap. "Where is it?" she asked innocently.

 _She's bolder with her coy gestures than she usually is tonight,_ I thought. She was throwing me a bone, expecting me to make like a dog and take it. I, being full of pride, typically wouldn't play along; romance is beautiful if found between the right people, but I've always felt I have much bigger things to accomplish than to be some dumb guy who makes a fool of himself by following a prospective girl around in an attempt to impress her. But in this case, maybe it wouldn't hurt too much to go with it and take the bone? We had always been considerably close to the point where I felt as if I could trust Jazmine, perhaps even go further than just trusting her?

I took her hand, caressing her soft skin with my thumb, just long enough to make her wonder if I was taking the bait. Then, I gently took her finger and pointed it up at the Little Dipper so she too could see the constellation.

"See it?" I asked. I tilted my head to the side so our eyes were on the same level. Her eyes danced around in attempt to escape my deep gaze, but to no avail.

"Yes," she answered in a whisper, our eyes looking deeply in one another's. I directed my attention back to the sky and lowered her finger down to the Big Dipper below the first constellation.

"If you connect those four dots and the handle, you'll see something like a pot. That's the Big Dipper."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." There was a brief silence between us. She was contemplating about something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" she asked nervously. "I feel bad for not knowing, since we've known each other for so long." I took a deep breath and prepared to answer her.

"I guess you have the right to know," I said. "My parents were government officials in Chicago. They worked with the mayor, governor, and a board of other officials to help improve the bad parts of Chicago. They were tasked with moving a large number of people out of some public housing in Westside Chicago to demolish the projects and replace them with nicer housing for the upper class. There were protests, and the people that were being forced out of their homes hated my parents, thought they were completely uppity and forgot where they came from. One day, Riley and I went with them to a campaign for their project to clear out the projects, and someone from the Westside shot both of them when it was least expected. Neither of them survived."

She was left speechless by my explanation, her eyes widened by sorrow and surprise.

"I am _so_ sorry," she whispered.

"Don't sweat it," I said indifferently.

"What happened to you and Riley?"

"That's when our granddad took us in, then he used our inheritance to move us here. He didn't want us to meet the same fate as our parents, and felt that we needed a change of scenery."

"So" -her eyes grazed the dancing grass on the ground respectfully- "neither you or Riley were ever poor?"

"We were for a month or two when we were living with Granddad before he got our inheritance." I sighed and searched the stars for some sort of consolation. "Those were the hardest two months of our lives. Riley and I were constantly bullied for being the children of the 'Uncle Toms' that were taking homes away from the children that we went to school with, and their parents."

"I can't imagine." She sympathetically shook her head. "So, how did you come to be a revolutionary, and how did Riley become so 'urban'…" she trailed off, "since your parents didn't seem to have much sympathy for the lower class?" It was a good question, I must admit, a question that I was still trying to answer myself.

"Riley wanted our classmates and the neighborhood kids to stop bullying him, so he started to mimic their behavior and started acting like a wannabe gangster to fit in."

"Poor thing," she murmured. "What about you?" I glanced down at her, watching as I had her full attention. Then, I began:

"Well, I wanted to know what would make someone so angry that they would want to _kill_ another human being, why these people hated my parents so much, why they were struggling, and I asked myself: 'What can I do to ensure something like this never happens again?' 'How can I help these people?' So, I did my research and immersed myself into the knowledge of black culture and black history, and that knowledge gave me the capabilities necessary to help my people and to be the aspiring revolutionary that I am today."

She turned on her side in my lap and our eyes met again. She was on the verge of tears. "That's so inspirational, Huey," she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a big baby…" She rested her head against my chest, and I placed my hand on her head to comfort her. "I just feel so bad…" she whimpered. I lifted her chin with my finger and wiped her tears.

"Don't, Jazmine," I said. "You should feel good, actually." I hoped she didn't notice the pink rising on my face. "I don't tell many people about my parents, or my backstory, in general." She blinked more tears away and wrapped her arms around my neck so she could bury her head back in my chest. Then, she lifted her head back up.

"So, this means that we're close?" she asked, her face completely innocent. I avoided her eyes and gazed at the stars before I allowed our eyes to connect again.

"I usually don't tell people that I'm just 'close' with."

The gap between our lips was becoming more narrow by the second. I took one last savory gaze into the sacred emerald gems that were her eyes, then suddenly her pink luscious lips had become one with mine. I caressed her hips and she began to straddle me, and we lied in the lips as I hungrily kissed her lips repeatedly. As soon as she felt my tongue slide between her sweet lips, I heard a soft, low moan from her, signaling that she was a bit surprised. With all the ideas of what I wanted to make a reality with her that night running through my mind, perhaps more surprise was coming her way?

A cold, wet sensation grazed my skin. Then, I felt it again and again as we got lost in each other's lips. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of raindrops surrounded us and our lips parted for the last time.

"We should get going," she said with an amused giggle.

"Right," I agreed. Going back on our word, our lips connected once more as we remained in the rain. Then, I rose up from the ground, her legs wrapped around my waist, and I carried her down to the car as she draped her arms around my neck and planted more kisses on my cheek.

…

I parallel-parked outside her apartment building: Wuncler Apartments and turned the ignition off.

"Want me to walk you inside?" I asked her. She nodded, and we both started getting out of the car. Her hand held mine as we inside the building, inside the elevator, and up to the fifth floor where her room was. She got her keys out to unlock the door. But before she opened it, she looked up at me.

"Can you…" -her cheeks carried a rosy hue- "stay the night?" she asked. Before I could accept her invitation, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Excuse me," I said to her, turning away from her to answer the call. It was Trixie.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _~"Huey, help! I need to call the cops, but you told me never to call the cops if I need to!"~_ Trixie rambled in a scared whisper, her voice raspy from crying.

"Trixie, calm down. What's the problem?!" I asked, my voice rising with concern. Jazmine came over to investigate, as well.

 _~"Two guys broke into the house, and they're trying to kill Caesar!"~_ My heart sank and I gulped. They had found us…

"Hold on, I'll be right there!"

 _~"Hurry!-Ugh!-Get away from me!_ _ **HUEY!-"~**_ She was cut off by an unknown entity in the background, supposedly the same person who was trying to kill Caesar.

"I'm coming with you," Jazmine said before I turned to leave. I tightly grasped her shoulders.

"Jazmine, stay the hell here," I ordered in a stern tone. "This isn't some adventure. My friends' lives are on the line, and I don't want to put you in harm's way, too." I joined my lips with hers one last time, then I left to save my home.

…

 **~Jazmine~**

I watched as he stormed down the hall, missing his lips already. I swallowed the adrenaline flowing through my veins from the alarming phone call and entered my apartment unit. Much to my surprise, Hiro stood in the middle of the living room, amidst a circle of rose petals and candles to set a romantic mood, I suppose. His jaw was practically on the floor, and his eyes were wider than two tennis balls.

"Oh hell no, I'm out!" he spat. He went to go grab his clothes from the couch in anger.

"Hiro-"

"Shut up, you little thot!" he snapped, whipping himself back around to face me. "I thought we were a thing! I thought you wanted nothing to do with Huey!"

"Someone's trying to kill Caesar!" I cried, hoping he'd snap out of his fit of rage. It worked. He was now rushing to pull his clothes back on, then he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the door. "Wait, don't go-"

"Stay here," he commanded, as Huey had minutes before. And with that, he was off to aid Huey in his mission to save Caesar, Trixie, and the others.

…

 **~Caesar~**

My fingers were beginning to give out as I dangled from the windowsill. If tonight would be my last night on Earth, at least I could say that _they_ hadn't been the cause of my death. Still, I couldn't end things this way; Huey and I had gone too far, and I had to ensure neither of my attackers hurt anyone else in the house. Unfortunately, I'd already failed at that, though; the masked goon, who had placed me there on the edge of the windowsill, guffawed at my agony, and his partner joined him at the window, restraining a gagged and panicked Trixie in his arms. She tried to scream through the cloth tied around her mouth, but to no avail.

"Since yo' little friend tried to be a snitch and call for help, it looks like she's about to meet the same fate as you, Ceez," the first goon said in a jestful manner, although his words were anything but funny.

"Let her go, you disgusting bastards!" I yelled. The second goon ignored me and held Trixie over the ledge as her screams and struggling escalated.

"Don't squirm too much or you'll die, mami," the second goon said, a hint of Puerto Rican in his accent. He chuckled and dropped her, both of them laughing as she barely caught onto the same ledge that I was hanging from. She whimpered and more tears streamed down her cheeks, and my blood began to boil at the sight of her misery.

Suddenly, I heard another voice laughing from the other side of the window, a dreadfully familiar voice. The first goon held his phone over the ledge for me to see; he was Facetiming my psychotic ex-girlfriend! Selena was behind all this! I grimaced as her fat amber cheeks grew red with laughter. When she was done cackling, she flipped her auburn curls out of her face and slyly grinned at me.

"Is this her, Caesar?" she inquired ominously. "Is _this_ the little tramp that you found in Whitecrest to replace me?"

"You're a fuckin' psycho!" I barked. "Sending hitmen down here to kill me and terrorize my friends?! What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?!" The first goon slammed his fist into my left hand, making me help in agony.

"Watch yo' mouth, nigga," he scolded me.

"Listen to him, Caesar," Selena advised. "Introduce yourself, Blaze." The first goon removed his mask, revealing his identity as one of the most powerful gang leaders in Chicago: Blaze the Kid. He controlled an infamous gang, called the Guardians of the Southside. I was at a loss for words.

"Blaze, baby," Selena continued, "throw the slut off the sill, already. I wanna watch Ceez suffer while he watches the blood drain out of her lifeless corpse on the ground."

Blaze turned his head towards his fellow gang member. "Let's go get her," he commanded.

" **DON'T TOUCH HER!"** I wailed. But they were already on their way downstairs to retrieve Chia.

* * *

 **A/N: That was nuts! Like, fav, and review! Thx for reading! Sorry if you saw some typos, I didn't have time to edit this! :)**


	13. The Showdown

**A/N: Hi, guys! Welcome to part two of the craziness! Aren't you all excited to finally get out of school? Like, fav, review, etc!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

* * *

 **~Caesar~**

" **LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"**

No matter how many times I would scream, my words sounded like whispers in my mind. I stretched my neck around as much as I could to look over my shoulder and watch as Blaze and his subordinate dragged a gagged and tied up Chia out the front door of the house.

"You got the keys to their car?" Blaze asked his the other gangster.

"Yeah," the other guy replied with a nod.

They took Chia out into the front lawn and lied her in the grass. When she tried to inch away from them and back inside the house to safety, Blaze grabbed her by the throat and headbutted her into a state of temporary half-consciousness, earning another exclamation of protest from me. Then, the two gangsters parted ways, Blaze getting inside his car and his partner getting inside of Dorothy. Both of them started the cars' engines and pulled both cars out of the driveway and into the street. Blaze turned right onto the street and parked there. His friend turned left onto the same street and also parked, so that now the rear ends of both cars were facing each other and only ten feet away from one another. The gangbangers then exited their respective cars, both carrying two pieces of rope each. They both tied one end of each of their ropes to the ends of their cars.

Blaze ordered his underling to retrieve Chia. The underling obeyed and went to grab her ( as she was slowly recovering from her previous head injury), untied and ungagged her, and brought her in between the two cars. Using the four loose ends of the ropes, the two guys tied her arms and legs to them so that her left arm and leg were tied to the end of their car, and her right arm and leg were tied to the end of Dorothy.

"Make sure Selena gets a good view of this!" Blaze shouted to the other guy, throwing him his phone (that he was still facetiming with her on). The underling took his phone and sat it on the front lawn. Then, both gangsters got inside their respective cars and began to accelerate the cars in opposite directions as Selena guffawed with a sick joy. My cries of protest restarted, and only became louder as Chia wailed in agony, while she was literally being ripped in two by the cars.

"You see her coming apart yet?" Blaze yelled to his partner.

"Nah, I think we need to pick up the speed!" the subordinate yelled back in response. Before they could follow through with the cruel suggestion, a third car pulled up next to Dorothy, and Huey stepped out of it, ready for action. My rapid heartbeat decreased with relief.

"What are you doing?! Fuck her up!" Selena demanded, puzzled by Huey's sudden appearance there. "Who the hell is _that?!_ " she asked, referring to him.

Huey, flabbergasted by the horrific sight of Chia being tortured to death, whipped out a pistol and shot at both of the cars' tires, forcing them to all blow out and stop. Chia dropped to the t ground, now lying completely motionless. Both of the gangsters exited the cars, staring in shock at Huey.

"Oh, so this Black Panther-head ass nigga tryna play hero, huh?!" Blaze taunted him. "Put your pistol away and fight me like a real man," he demanded. "I could smoke you right now if I wanted, but I like to mess around before I go in for the kill to make things more fun." The gang leader then directed his attention to his fellow gang member. "Go handle that lil' snitch," he ordered him. "I'll handle the wannabe activist!"

"Should I call backup?" the other gangster asked.

"Hell nah! We got this!" Blaze refused. "Now, go get that other ho!"

"No!" Huey exclaimed, lunging for the second gangster. Unfortunately, the distraction allowed Blaze to charge at Huey and stab him in the side. Huey croaked and groaned in agony, clutching his side as the underling made his way up to get Trixie.

"Huey!" I called out with concern. The annoyance of feeling so powerless overwhelmed me to the point of intense anger. The other gangster came to retrieve Trixie. When he started trying to pry her fingers from the windowsill, I grabbed a switchblade from my back pocket and jabbed it into his hand. He howled and tore the bloody knife from his hand, backing away as he clutched his red hand. He quickly recuperated and thrusted himself towards me to finish me off.

Out of nowhere, he was tackled to the ground by Kyoto. The wild woman ripped the remaining tape off of her wrists with her teeth, and slammed her empty bottle of Cristal on his head to knock him unconscious. She rolled off of him and rose up, breathing heavily. Her clothes were tattered and ripped in a few places, allowing for an appealing view of the most intimate regions of her curvy body. She rushed over and helped us back inside the house.

"Caesar, come with me," she commanded me. "Trixie, stay here," she said to her. "I don't want you fuckin' nothin' up."

I followed Kyoto downstairs out into the living room where Robert was on the phone with the police.

"Goddammit, those damn thugs cut my phone line off!" he swore with anger and slammed his phone down onto the counter.

"We got this, Mr. Freeman," I reassured him with a nod.

"Kyoto, you're going out there, too?" he asked her in disbelief. "I don't want them layin' their hands on yo' pretty face." He rose his fingers up to caress her cheek. She popped her lips, grabbed his fingers, and threw them away from her face.

"I can handle myself, old ass mothafucka," she retorted with spunk and callous. Then, she started for the door, motioning me to follow her. "C'mon, Caleb, let's whoop some ass," she said.

"It's Caesar, for the thousandth time," I corrected her.

Kyoto and I ran outside to aid Huey in his brawl with Blaze. Currently, he was doing well in his fight with the gang leader. He had Blaze in an asphyxiating choke hold, and he was close to ending his life.

I looked at Blaze's phone next to scene to find that Selena wasn't on the screen anymore. She had to be plotting something. Then, I quickly switched my attention over to Chia, who was still bound to the two cars and in intense pain. I immediately began untying her from the ropes and cradled her in my arms to ensure she was okay. Her body was covered in red, exposed and torn flesh from the torture she'd previously endured. Huey finally released Blaze, and allowed the gangster to lie motionless in the middle of the street. Then, Huey and Kyoto joined my side, kneeling down to check on the half conscious girl, too.

"Chia, I'm so sorry," I whispered to her, combing a loose strand of her dark tresses out of her face. "I let you get hurt."

"Caesar, take us to the hospital," Huey requested, holding his side. I obeyed and went straight to Dorothy to take him and Chia get receive the medical help they were drastically in need of. Kyoto went back inside the house to tend to Mr. Freeman and Trixie.

"Chia, please forgive me," I mumbled to her as I lied her in the passenger seat. I kissed her forehead and buckled her in.

 **~Kyoto~**

"Y'all everything alright in here?" I opened the front door to find Robert holding Trixie in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"We're still recovering," Robert answered, referring the hysterical girl in his arms. "Are the boys and Caesar's girlfriend okay?"

"Yeah, the girl almost got ripped in half. Your grandson got stabbed in his intestines and is probably bleeding to death as we speak, but he'll be fine," I informed him with a shrug.

"I...don't...want...Huey to die," Trixie croaked in between sobs and sniffles.

"Don't worry, girl, that annoying ass nerd gon' live," I comforted her.

"Let's go to bed, lil' baby. You can stay here for the night," Robert offered. As he took her to get settled on the living room couch and help her take out the fold-out bed, I seated myself on the kitchen counter and unbuttoned the top button of my coat.

"I hope _you_ ain't checkin' out for the night, too," I said in the most alluring tone possible. "All this trauma's got me feelin' a little _excited."_ He turned back around to face me with a bewildered and unimpressed expression lined across his face.

"Dammit, woman, I just broke my ass while getting assaulted and held hostages by two gangbangin' niggas! Shit! I'm tired!" he snapped. I huffed like a bull as my face formed a pouty expression. I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him upstairs.

"C'mon, Grandpa, you gon' love this ass tonight, whether you like it or not!"

 **BAM!**

The front door came crashing down with only one forceful kick from our newest intruder. He was a burly dude with a ski mask and gang colors just like the other two gang members who had decided to break in before.

"You're too late, bitch!" I spat at him, whipping a pocket knife out of my back pocket. "Yo' punkass friends already tried to break in an hour ago-" A tight piece of cloth was forced around my mouth, and I was forced down onto the ground on my stomach as I was, once again, tied up by the same gang member I'd knocked unconscious ten minutes ago.

"Son of a bitch! I forgot to kill you!" I ranted. He threw his foot into my ribs, forcing a wail out of me.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled. "Blaze and I came here with the intent to kill, and that's what we gonna do!"

"Well, you missed ya shot 'cause your targets are already gone!" I was gripped around my throat and lifted from the ground by the burly guy.

"We'll find them soon enough," he said, his voice deep and husky. Then, threw me into the wall and whipped a pistol out of his pocket, cocking it and aiming it at me. "Right now, we're just focused on taking out the rest of you."

" **Hands off my baby!"** As Robert charged at the big intruder, wielding a leather belt as his weapon, the large man whipped around into his direction and shot him instead of me.

" **ROBERT!"** was all I could scream at the top of my lungs as he tumbled over to the ground, a puddle of his own blood growing beneath him. Trixie shrieked as well and got up to run and help him. "Trixie, stay down!" I yelled to the stupid girl. I was able to re-grasp my pocket knife near me and tried my best to cut the rope restraining my hands behind my back.

"He hurt Mr. Freeman!" she cried, burying her head in his chest as he slowly bled to death.

"Want me to handle the girl?" the smaller dude asked the big one.

"She won't be a problem." The big man gave her a flick of the wrist, then he turned back to me. "Where were we?"

"I'll make you burn for this," I growled. "And that's not a threat, it's a damn promise!"

I managed to free myself and rammed right into him, knocking him to the floor. Before I was shove the knife through his skull, he threw me off of him and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the floor.

"I see you've got a crafty set of hands there!" he laughed in amusement. "I'll surely take care of that!"

"Bullshit!" I dug my teeth into his wrist as hard as I could. He howled in pain and snatched it away, allowing me to uppercut him and roll back to my feet.

"Don't be difficult, princess!" the small dude yelled, lunging for me from behind. I swung my arm around, connecting my fist to his throat so he gagged and toppled over. Then, I felt an excruciating pain between my legs, like how a dude feels when he gets kicked in the balls. That huge asshole behind me had punched me in my fuckin' vagina! I squeaked out an agonized moan and fell to my knees, clutching my kitten.

"Alright, dude!" the little dude high-fived the big one. "I love a nice fist to the vagina!" The big guy got on eye level with me with a taunting smirk.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" he chuckled in my face. I hesitated to respond, my voice lost from the extreme pain I was in. Then, it came back to me:

" **I WAS SAVIN' THAT FOR ROBERT!"** I bang my foot into the side of his head and crashed my fist directly into the other guy's nose. Blood spurted from his nose as he collapsed back to the floor. I dropped down on top of him and gripped his head, attempting to twist his neck, but he held my hands back as he tried to save his own life. "Don't squirm bitch!" I snarled. I managed to successfully snap his neck and kill him, but the big guy was still a problem.

"Any last words, you filthy whore?" he asked. I turned to face the now enraged man. Again, I was looking straight into the cold, black barrel of his pistol.

" **LEAVE YOYO ALONE!"** Trixie came out of nowhere and bashed him in the back of the head with a frying pan. He fell over and now lied unconscious on the floor, bruised in the areas where I'd hit him before. Trixie dropped the skillet and tackled me in a hug.

"You're tougher than I thought, Trick," I teased her, smirking with relief.

"Yoyo, you're OK!" she squealed.

"It's Ky-o-to, for the last damn time, kid!"

"Sorry, Koko…"

"Whatever," I sighed with defeat and rose back up, dusting myself off.

"I'M DONE FOOLING AROUND WITH YOU TWO!" That bastard was still alive. He ripped off his mask to reveal his pale skin, blue eyes, and bald head. Then, he ripped off his jacket to show he meant business.

"Run, Trixie," I commanded her.

"Yoyo-"

"Go!" She took off on command and hid under the dining room table.

"Come get me, ya fat bastard!" I challenged the man. He aimed his gun at me one last time.

"With pleasure-"

" **WOAHHHHHH!"** Somehow, Trixie had snuck upstairs, but now she was falling back down them, as usual. In front of her was a piano that she'd managed to push down the flight of stairs in front of her, though, and it was headed at a high speed directly for the large man.

"What the-" His last words were disrupted as he was crushed by the falling piano and ultimately killed by the impact.

"Hot DAMN, Trixie!" I exclaimed in amazement, running to embrace her. "Where the hell did all that come from?!"

"I learned from _Tom and Jerry,"_ she innocently giggled. Then, she grabbed my hand and started pulling me upstairs. "C'mon, Mr. Freeman is dying!"

* * *

 **A/N: ...I'm speechless... Did you guys enjoy this chapter?**

 **How many of you think Kyoto and Trixie are totally badass? XD**

 **Did they make you laugh?**

 **Thx for reading! Catch you next week, friends! Like, fav, follow, etc!**


	14. I Love (Hate) You

**A/N: Happy summer, everyone :D! I'm so excited that I'll have more time with you guys and this story over the break! I see that some of you feel that the plot is a bit unstable, and I'm so sorry that you're confused, but I promise it'll all make sense soon! What's going right now with Selena and her goons is a subplot, but it does give more insight on Caesar's past relationship with Selena and determines the state of his current one with Chia. Now, I'll answer a question for you all!**

 _ **Q: How much time has passed in the story? Is this all one week so far?**_

 _ **A: To clarify, yes this is ALL in the course of one week. The party, makeout session, and the breakin(s) all occur in one night, though! Sorry about the confusion, and I'll try to make time changes more clear and slow things down in the future!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS! Like, fav, and review!**_

* * *

 **~Caesar~**

The intrusive sunlight grazed my eyelids, attempting to sneak between them. I didn't realize we'd stayed at the hospital overnight until I woke up with my weary head in Chia's lap. Suddenly, every single memory from last night came crashing down on me like the powerful tides of the ocean, one by one. The last wave of remembrance not only brought back my memory of Chia and Huey being hurt, but a detrimental amount of guilt, as well. Then, I heard a faint whisper:

"Caesar." My head popped up and turned towards the owner of the soft voice. A feeble grin crossed her lips, complimenting her smudged, running makeup. You could look at her and tell the kind of night we'd have before, but I thought it made her look authentic and radiant, tough even. I didn't deserve to have the privilege of taking in all her beauty, and she didn't even know that I was the one who had caused her to be in her current state. "Hi," she said. I almost purred at the feel of her fingertips running through my dreads.

"Chia," was all I could respond with before I grasped her delicate cheeks, and joined our lips together. After a minute of our passion, I released her and rested my head in my hands, sighing some of my stress away. "Chia, I'm so sorry" -a hot tear rolled down my cheek and dripped into my lap- "I love you." I paused for a moments, eyes wide, but she couldn't see, thankfully. I hadn't even realized I'd said it, but I already felt stupid when I didn't hear a reply.

"I...love you, too, Caesar."

Slowly, in major disbelief, I rose my head from my hands, enough to expose my glassy, wide eyes. She was a tearful hot mess, too, and she sniffled, her weak grin now powerful with emotion. I exhaled again as my head sank back into my hands.

"No, no, no," I whimpered. "Don't cry over me. Don't say you love me, please."

"...Why not?" The pain in her voice only worsened the one in my heart. I lifted my hand once more. My whole face was exposed this time.

"Because I'm the reason you almost died, yesterday." She stopped and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I continued, "I am _so_ sorry, Chia. You deserve better-"

"How?" she finally responded. It came out as more of an interrogation than a regular question.

"My ex-girlfriend fell in love with a gang leader, and she got him and one of his underlings to come down here, and try to murder us and my friends as revenge for breaking up for her and moving down here," I reluctantly explained, my eyes glued to the floor. "I understand if you want to be as far away from me as possible, and I don't want to put you in any more danger." Her mouth was left agape.

"W-What happened to those guys?" she asked.

"Huey handled them, but I think Selena, my ex, called for backup when she saw that her plan was backfiring."

"What kind of backup?" She rose her eyebrows. "There are more?!"

"It's OK, now," I reassured her. "Kyoto called and told me she took care of everything." She pursed her lips as a last attempt to keep it together before she broke down completely.

"Oh my God, Caesar…" she sobbed. "I just got out of dangerous relationship, and now I'm back in one!" I gulped and remained silent. What was I supposed to say after I'd just broken up with this girl and endangered her life, all in a span of ten hours.

The curtain that was separating our side of the room from Huey's slid towards the wall, revealing him in his bed. His face was contrasting mixture of serenity and pissed.

"I'm sorry to say at such a heartbreaking time, Chia, but _this_ is just the tip of the iceberg," he began. "Caesar and I have endured live shootings, bombings, and a helluva lot worse, and this was one of the reasons why I was telling him not to get into a relationship when we moved back here in the first place. Branching off of what Caesar said, you should definitely keep your distance away from us if you want to stay safe."

Chia pursed her lips again and deeply inhaled before she could break down again.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him, sliding the curtain back between him and her. Then, she directed her attention back to me. "Get out of my sight." I obeyed her command, stood up, and left the room, glaring at Huey in my peripheral vision.

 **~Jazmine~**

Neither Huey or Chia had been responding to my texts until the morning following the situation with Caesar and his attackers. When he finally told me they were in the hospital, I'd felt my chest drop and immediately rushed there to see if they were OK.

I hesitantly pushed the his hospital room door open, peeking my head through the threshold as I put one foot in front of the other.

"Huey, Chia?…" I whispered. Upon seeing them, I ran inside and embraced them both, making sure my hugs weren't tight enough to irritate their acquired wounds. "What the hell happened to you two?!" I seldom cursed, but it communicated my concern to them.

"Well, our boyfriends are actually callous jerks, who don't care if they're putting us in danger!" Chia spat, referring to Huey. "Since Caesar and I can't be together, you can't be with Jazmine, either!" she snapped. I was left speechless, looking at Huey for an explanation.

"Look, Jazmine," he began. "I admit that I was wrong for allowing you to fall in love with me and vice versa," he acquiesced, "and I think it's safer for you to keep your distance from Caesar and me from now on." His eyes sunk beneath him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I cupped my hands over my mouth and sat on the edge of his bed next to him.

"Why?" I replied in a whisper.

"If I tell you the _real_ reason Caesar and I came back to Woodcrest, it'll endanger you, too. Those people that attacked Chia, Caesar, and me last night have nothing to do with it, but I'm scared that if you and her keep hanging around us, the people that we're _actually_ fleeing from will target you, as well," he clarified. I promised myself I would stop being a crybaby a long time ago when I was a little girl, and I'd been successful up until recently. I had to remind myself to breathe as the tears began to flow. I stood up and went to hug Chia again. Then, I returned to Huey and kissed his lips one last time.

"I love you, you fucking idiot," I murmured in a raspy tone. "And I hate you for making me give you my heart."

My heels rapidly clicked across the tiles as I hurried towards the door. I sniffled and combed my red curls out of my teary eyes as I held my stomach, while walking down the hall that was filled with other hospital guests, patients being rushed to the ICU, and the sound of ringing phones.

 _How dare he?!_ I questioned. _How dare he play with my emotions like this?!_ Despite how angry I was with him, it had pained me to see him so weak and helpless in that hospital bed. A part of me wanted to stop there and run back to him, into his arms. Maybe we could make it work? Maybe we could be like Bonnie and Clyde, on the run? But that only happens in fairy tales. There was nothing I could do to help him out of this situation or get back into a relationship with him without fearing for my life, and I suddenly felt my loneliness returning. _Even though he hurt me, God, protect him from whatever is endangering him._

I hustled into my car and put the keys in the ignition. But instead of cranking it up, I rested my head against the steering wheel and gave a long sigh. My phone buzzed in my purse. I fished inside of it to find that it was Hiro. Dang it.

Today at 7:31 AM

 **Hiro: Hey Im srry about last night. R you and the others OK?**

 **Me: Yeah werent you supposed to go help them?**

 **Hiro: My car broke down otw Can we talk things out?**

I swallowed and lifted my head, gazing at the busy street for an answer to his question. Considering the fact that I could probably never date the one guy that I've always been completely crazy about, maybe I could make amends with Hiro?

 **Me: Sure. Meet me my apartment at 8**

 **Hiro: Cool**

 **~Huey~**

I had the weight of the world of my shoulders, and I let it all come crashing down. Seeing the shattered pieces around me as Jazmine walked away made me feel that I deserved to be in that hospital bed. I never to intended to fall in love with her, but I've always been drawn to her optimistic personality and beautiful persona. I've never shared the same bond that I had with her with any other girl, and now it was broken. I turned over on my good side to get some rest; the stab wound was beginning to irk me again.

When I awoke hours into the afternoon, the curtain separating me from Chia was drawn once again. She quickly saw that I was awake and gave me a pitiful grin.

"I'm sorry for being so irrational," she said. "I'm just really concerned about everything right now."

"It's OK, I don't blame you," I responded. "I did end your relationship after all. I'd be pissed, too."

"I understand that you were doing it for my own good, so thanks. Are you sure you can't tell me who's after you, though?"

"Sorry, but no, you getting involved with us was already a risk in itself. If I tell you, you'll be harboring dangerous information, which would end up getting you killed."

"Oh… Well, I hope you and Caesar make it out OK."

"Me too…"

 **~Jazmine~**

"Hey."

"Hey."

I could see the yearning in his eyes. My eyes had held the same yearning for him after Huey had broken my heart. I'm afraid I didn't feel the same way about Hiro as I did before; Huey had shot an arrow through my heart and nailed it to his wall. Hiro was now just a rebound, but perhaps I could turn this rebound back into a stable long-term relationship? He was hot, sweet, and funny, so why not? The reality of this situation is that I was torn between two men, but one of them had a stronger hold on my heart than the other. I'm not one to play with people's hearts and emotions, but I couldn't choose one because I was afraid I'd be hurt by the other in return. So, what was I to do in this situation? Force myself to love Hiro, the good guy, who never played games with my love.

I sat my purse and keys on the counter, then we both seated ourselves in the bar stools outside the counter.

"I'm sorry," I murmured "I should've been real with you. It's obvious that I still had something for Huey."

"I understand," he replied. "I apologize for snapping at you last night and calling you a 'thot'."

"It's fine. You were angry." I smirked and poked his nose. "But it better not happen again." He chuckled and grasped my hand, running his thumb over the soft skin on the back of my hand.

"Did you end things with Huey?" he inquired, his voice carrying a tone of hope.

"Yes, I did just twenty minutes ago. I can't date him anymore anyway, if that's what you'd even call it," I admitted.

"Why not?" He pecked my hand and laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Somebody's after him and Caesar, and they don't want to put me or Chia in danger." His jaw dropped.

"Somebody's after them?" he questioned.

"Yes," I confirmed with a nod.

"Oh shit." He cupped his hand over his mouth. He fished around for his phone in his pocket and immediately called Huey.

"Yeah, Jazmine told me you had some trouble on your hands," Hiro said in response to Huey answering. "Yo, come to my listening party I'm having in two days on Tuesday. We gotta talk this out. I'm totally here for you, man!..." His expression fell seconds later. "...I understand you don't want to endanger me, but I'm your best friend, bro. I know I've been a shithead, lately, and I'm sorry, but I'm ready to make up for it by helping you!... I don't care how dangerous it is! Come talk to me at the party. Remember: Tuesday night at 10. I'll see you there." Hiro hung up, and sat his phone on the counter.

"Damn…" he sighed, placing his hand on my thigh. "What are we gonna do?"

"That's so sweet of you to help Huey and Caesar," I said with a proud grin. "But if you get involved, too, how can you and I be together?" His dropped to his lap, and he kissed my hand again.

"Jazmine, I don't know how long it'll take Huey, Caesar, and I to handle this situation, but when we make it out, I promise I'll still be here waiting for you. On the other hand" -an uncertain expression crossed his face- "if all three of us make it out alive, and you find that you still want Huey, I can respect that." I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to put your life on the line like this, Hiro?" I asked.

"If my friends go to war, I have to defend them," he explained. "I have to be there for them, Jaz."

"Well…" My eyes wandered, and they ended up meeting his. "Before you 'go to war', can you give me 'farewell present'?" A sneaky grin tugged at the ends of my lips. He stifled a grin and pressed his lips onto mine.

"Of course…" he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh! More HiroxJazzy action going on XD I'm sorry, I know how much you guys hate the ship!**

 **Do you think Huey and Jazmine or Caesar and Chia can make amends?**

 **Did this chapter make you sad?**

 **What are your plans for the summer?**

 **Thanks for reading! Like, fav, review, etc!**


	15. Dangerous Woman

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update last night! I've been caught up with my job and some academic matters for the whole week! I don't have much to say, so I'll just start the story! Like, fav, review, etc!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

My heart ached for Huey, still, even though Hiro and I had just had one of the most passionate makeout sessions ever; I guess volunteering to help one of his friends kick some butt made a guy really appealing to a girl…

I went to go my part-time job at _Claire's_ at Woodcrest Mall. I'd been working there for a year and a half now. When I applied a couple months before I started my freshman year in college, I was excited about the possibility of getting the job. I love working with kids, and I didn't have to go far to lunch during my breaks. But upon entering the tween girl's store, my excitement was soon curved by the appearance a dreadfully familiar overweight, old black man behind the checkout counter. Ruckus…

Going back to the present, I entered _Claire's_ in my uniform. The store was obviously empty, because it was still early in the morning, with the exception of Uncle Ruckus rearranging merchandise that was hanging along the purple walls of the store.

"Why, hello, little mulatto girl," he greeted me, as usual. He rose a brow above his glass eye. "What's got you so melancholy, today?" I sat down on the checkout counter and huffed, slumped over.

"My friends are in the hospital and I just found out that I can't date the two guys that I really like -one more than the other- because some bad guys are coming after them," I explained.

"Well, I don't think a beautiful young lady like yourself should have to be sad," he soothed me with a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're half-white, pretty, half-white…"

"Uh, thanks, Ruckus."

I hopped off the counter and went to the back to put my things away so I could prepare for the day. My break rolled around at 10 AM, and I used it to go back to the hospital to see Chia. Luckily, she'd changed rooms and wasn't sharing one with Huey anymore.

Making my way through an array of cars in the parking lot and through the halls of the busy health facility, I found the same guy, that I was trying to get away from, by the vending machines in an alcove on the fifth floor. He was leaning on a cane and holding a phone up to his phone. My first instinct to leave undetected, but I was very curious as to what gave him the strength and pain tolerance to leave his hospital bed the morning after he'd been stabbed in the side.

"...Look, I'm sorry, Caesar. Last night just got me a little anxious is all," I heard him say. "I had to tell her; I don't want us to put anyone in danger…" His tone of voice weakened and he took a deep breath in response to Caesar. "...If it makes you feel any better, I ended it with Jazmine, too. I love her too damn much to watch one of those assholes put a bullet through her skull…" My heart sank. I could feel it thumping through my chest. This was how he really felt...about me… And I had to break things off with him.

Suddenly, I wanted to fall to my knees and wallow in my own guilt and pain. I still loved him. We could be so great together. We were young, but we had so much potential. Whoever these bastards that were after him and Caesar, I wanted them gone and out of the picture. They were getting in the way of one of the best parts of my love life, and I wasn't having it!

I wanted to run into his arms and kiss his lips once again without a care in the world! Then, he continued:

"...Did you get the get the blueprint from Lil' Mike, yet?... Good, the next phase will commence tomorrow at 7 PM at the Centre…." Amidst his business talk, his maroon irises met mine unexpectedly. Oh God. "...Hold on...I'll call you back," he said to Caesar, abruptly hanging up in his face.

He moved a little too well for a (temporarily) crippled person. I was practically at a running speed as I tried to get away from him. Even with a cane, he almost caught up to me. When he saw that I about to exit the vending machine's alcove, he stopped and aggressively called my name in a loud growl,

" _Jazmine!"_

He was always scary when he raised his voice. I had no choice but to stop in my tracks and go back to him into the alcove. He cornered me against one of the vending machines.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied, attempting to escape from between his arms. Being this close to his face brought back dreadfully tempting memories from the night before. He stopped me and leaned in even closer. My heart could've burst out of my chest.

"Jazmine, you now have extremely dangerous information," he warned. "If you don't want to get involved any further, which I suggest you don't, you have to leave, _now."_ He released me from the small space he'd made between us.

"I understand, but I really wish we could've made things work," I whispered. We had potential for something so good, I could've cried again. "I don't want to leave you." A strong wave of red appeared on my cheeks. "Last night, when you held me in your arms, I wanted to stay there forever, not have to leave you the next morning." He slapped his palm against his face in frustration and groaned.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed. "Why does this have to be so damn stressful?!"

He pulled me towards him, crashing his lips against mine. It was last night all over again, only more passionate than before.

"...I'm sorry I started this mess…" he said, almost breathless in between fervent kisses. I, too, was out of breath, releasing a pleased moan. "...I swear I would've stayed in Chicago, if it meant not starting this with you at the most inconvenient time…"

"...If you never came back, I'd have killed you for leaving me so lonely for so long…" I giggled, and to my surprise a faint chuckle escaped his lips as we continued showering each other in passion.

Minutes after our steamy session together, we found a good stopping point.

"You should get back to your room before the doctors get suspicious," I recommended to him, leaning against the vending machine behind me. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Nah, you're good," he said. "They usually come to check on me every two hours, so we have some time to talk."

"Oh…" Curiosity once again lurked within my mind, and I rose an eyebrow. "So, what were you and Caesar talking about?" He sighed and leaned against the vending machine with me.

"The more you know, the more at risk you are," was all he said. I couldn't take "no" for an answer. I invaded his personal space, lightly caressing his bottom lip with my thumb, taking sneaky glances between his lips and eyes.

"You can trust me," I reassured him. I gently pressed my lips to his, sliding my tongue between his lips. An electric shock ran up my spine at the feel of his hand clapping against my butt firmly. I gasped and looked back up at him. His face was a mixture of sternness and the tiniest pinch of...arousal?... He leaned in closer to me, his lips next to my ear.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Jazmine."

I was at a loss for words. Was he teasing me? Was he boasting? I swallowed and pushed out a nervous, held-in breath. This was getting overwhelming, but I still wanted answers. I found the courage to connect my eyes with his again.

"Well, since you claim to have some time before the doctors come to check on you, how about we take this back to your room, and I'll prove to you that I can finish it there, Big Shot?" We held each other's gazes for a long, torturous moment, lustrous thoughts running through our minds all the while. Could we really go through with it? He was actually debating this. Now, I was a lot less focused on interrogating him and more focused on my skin against his beneath the sheets.

 _Calm down, Jazmine!_ I scolded myself for lusting after him. Another blush crept onto my cheeks. _If the staff here catches you getting-it-in with him, they'll throw you both out!_

He traced my cheekbone with his thumb and gazed longingly into my eyes.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer," he replied, "I know you're saving yourself for marriage, and I wouldn't want you walking around with the guilt that you broke that promise to God." Giving up, I stepped out of his personal bubble and my seductive expression faded. He took my hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. I couldn't sworn I saw him smirk for a split-second! "Also, I wouldn't wanna break your back," he slyly added before walking away.

Dumbfounded and completely red in the face, I checked my phone only to realize that my work break had ended ten minutes ago. I grabbed my things and hurried upstairs to see Chia again before I left the hospital in an elated rush, the taste of Huey's lips still lingering on my tongue.

…

I made my way back to Claire's. As I was walking back, there was a surprise candy pop-up shop in the food court that everyone was flocking to. I pushed through the large crowd back to the now empty store. The moment I walked through the threshold, I was swarmed by the revolting scent of bleach and other strong-smelling chemicals filling the air. Suddenly, my eyelids were heavy, my mind was getting more and more hazy by the second, and my legs felt like jelly.

Uncle Ruckus was sprawled out across the floor behind the counter, his fat belly poking out of his Claire's uniform t-shirt. Before I was go to him, a little girl appeared before me, alongside her mother. They were the only ones in the store at the moment. The little girl held a small purple bottle of perfume that carried the chemically scent of the whole store. She had glowing carob skin with large, wondrous baby blue eyes. Her mother was tall and lanky with pale skin and long brown hair that she styled with bangs just above her eyes. It was obvious that they weren't related. Perhaps, the little girl was adopted?

"Excuse me," the mother said to me. I was forced to look up at her because of her tall height. "How much is this perfume?" she asked. I fell to my knees, everything becoming a blur around me.

"I...don't-know…" I replied, my words slurring. I coughed and cupped my hand over my mouth. "...I-I'm sorry, I can't help you, but perhaps another sales associate can…" My coughs became more violent. "...What...the hell is that smell?..." The mother crouched down so that she was eye level with me and answered my question, a sadistic look in her eyes:

"Chloroform."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's short, and I know I'm soooo late, but please forgive me, once again! I wanted to make this chapter special for you as a reward for your patience, though! Like, fav, review, etc! :)**


	16. Helpless and Hopeless

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Things are getting real now! It's going down! Now, I promise this isn't another subplot lol, and I know you guys will love what I have in store for you all! Other than that, like, fav, review, etc! Thanks for all your love and support, and enjoy!**

 **Also, I was planning to switch back to third person perspective. But since I like first person so much, I'll keep it this way to make it more enjoyable to write and more enjoyable for you guys to read!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

My eyes peeled open, puzzled by the moonlight illuminating the room. I sat up and scoped out the room around me. It wasn't mine. It was fancier. I was currently lying beneath peach satin sheets in a grand canopy bed. The walls were adorned with authentic paintings and the floors were a glistening marble.

Chills crawled up my legs as my toes gently pressed against the cold floors. I peered out the window next to my bed to ensure that I was still in Woodcrest. I was, but I was in a very fancy apartment, or hotel, that was for sure.

Suddenly, my cloudy memory slowly recuperated with what had happened that morning: _Claire's,_ the hospital, then back to Claire's. There was a huge frenzy in the food court, then I went back to the store, and some girl and her mom...knocked me out with chloroform….

 _I've been kidnapped!_

I felt my heart sinking deeper and deeper into my chest at the realization as I hurried towards the bedroom door and attempted to open it, only to find that it'd been locked from the outside. I cursed beneath my breath and ran back to the window, trying to pull it open but to no avail. Beginning to lose hope, I rummaged through every drawer and in every nook and cranny for my phone. Maybe I could call someone to come help me? My hopes were crushed when I couldn't find my phone. I wasn't going to give up that easily, though. There had to be a way out!

I grabbed a chair sitting before the vanity across from the bed and dragged it towards the window. Conjuring up all the strength I had in my little body, I reeled the chair back behind me, then I swung it as hard as I could at the window. The hard glass only deflected the force, sending it directly back at me. I crumbled to the floor, crushed beneath the weight of the chair. Now, I had been reduced to a hopeless, screaming little girl.

" **HELP!"** I cried at the top of my lungs, over and over again. **"SOMEONE, HELP ME! I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED!"**

This was what Huey was talking about. This was why he wanted me to stay away from him! Despite my growing panic, I didn't regret even one of our most intimate moments together.

Amidst my urgent howls for help, the room door opened, revealing a tall man in a sleek black suit. He had pale skin, dark eyes, and tamed black hair that was pulled back into a man bun. I sat up on my knees and crawled behind the bedpost in a weak attempt to hide from him. I pulled the chair with me, holding it like a weapon, just in case he wanted to try anything funny.

"Hello, Jazmine," he greeted me in a calm, deep voice. He met up with me on the other side of the bed and took a seat on the side of the bed. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked. I braced my chair harder and gulped.

"Leave Huey alone," I growled, my voice a high-pitched squeak. My obvious fear made him chuckle.

"Smart girl, but it seems you weren't smart enough to stay away from that terrorist, huh?" He pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a big swig from it. "Who could blame you; you're both hormonal kids, after all."

"Let me go," I demanded.

"Oh, I will, if your boyfriend cooperates with me and my team." He took another, long sip from the flask, then looked at me from his peripheral vision. His eyes were stone cold. "If not, we'll have no choice but to 'toy' around with you to get what we want from him." I froze, dropping the chair, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"W-What? 'Toy with me'?" I questioned.

"You know, maybe give you a little waterboarding, electrocution, stuff like that." His nonchalance only sparked more fear into my heart. "If push comes to shove and he won't let up, we might have to hang you to get our point across."

" _ **NO!"**_ I shrieked. I shot up to my feet and stormed into the bedroom bathroom.

 _I have to find a way out of here!_ I plopped down on the toilet and hid my head in my hands. _I don't want to risk his life for me!_

 _ **Knock, knock, knock!**_

"Jazmine, come out, please," the man requested from the other side of the door.

"No!" I refused, folding my arms and pouting like a three year old.

"Your boyfriend is on the phone. We'll let you live if he turns himself in."

"Screw you!"

His footsteps faded away as he left the door, then they started back up when he returned. The door knob began to jiggle until the lock turned and the door opened. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the toilet.

"No!" I howled. He folded my arms behind my back and dragged me out of the bathroom, kicking and screaming. He through me over his shoulder and hauled me out of the bedroom and down a flight of stairs to the living room, where Huey's face was displayed across a large flat screen TV. His expression was still and stone cold until he laid eyes on me. His eyes then widened with a sense of vulnerability.

My abductor shoved me down on my knees and taped my mouth shut before Huey's eyes. He then took a pistol and placed its cold barrel against my temple.

"Getting scared, now, huh, Loverboy?" he ridiculed Huey's visible concern for me. "If you wanna save her, get your friend, Caesar, and get your asses down here to turn yourselves in."

"I swear, if you lay one hand on her, I'll send you straight to Hell!" Huey snarled, staring daggers at the man.

"Then, cooperate with us," the kidnapper demanded. Huey hesitated to respond as I shook my head at him, pleading with him not to do it. He sighed as his head hung low.

"You got yourself a deal, Dick." A wide grin formed on Dick's face. He dropped the pistol and knelt down so that he was on my level. Then, he pressed his disgusting lips against my cheek.

"Goodie. We'll be waiting for you at the Marriott on East Street. I'll make sure the concierge doesn't give you any problems on your way in."

"Jazmine, just wait for me," Huey said to me, ignoring Dick's information. "I promise it'll all be OK." I could only whimper in response, wishing I could smile, but the duct tape wouldn't allow me to.

The call ended. And just when I thought Dick was going to release me and ungag me, he grabbed his pistol again and cocked it, placing it back on my temple. I attempted to scream, but my urgent cries were mostly muffled by the tape. Before pulling the trigger, he sighed and lowered the gun as if he were contemplating shooting me.

"...No…" he mumbled under his breath, resting his chin on his fist. "I could use you as a hostage if push comes to shove in the future," he said, ripping the duct tape off of my lips. I yelped from the stinging sensation it left and rolled up onto my feet as he went to the minibar in the kitchen.

"Why do you want Huey and Caesar?" I asked him. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet above him with one hand, a bottle of scotch in the other.

"Well, I don't _want_ them," he chuckled. "I'm married."

"Don't play dumb," I growled, taking a step closer to him. He took a sip of his scotch and sat on a barstool, patting the one next to him. I sat down next to him.

"You see, Huey and Caesar are domestic terrorists, Jazmine," he explained. "And my agency just wants to restore peace to the places that they've created chaos in."

"But they haven't done anything wrong!" I protested. "And what agency are you talking about?!"

"Well, they haven't done anything wrong that you _know_ about," he said. "I'm apart of the CIA."

The front door of the hotel room clicked open. The same lanky woman from Claire's appeared in the threshold, but this time she wasn't accompanied by the same blue-eyed little girl that was with her when they knocked me out.

"Is she and that little girl apart of the agency, too?" I inquired, referring to the woman. She approached us and sat on the other side of Dick, pouring herself a glass of Scotch, as well.

"Yes, this is Maria," he introduced her. Maria didn't even look my way and only took a sip from her glass nonchalantly. "That little girl is one of the CIA's many test subjects. She resides in our experimental facility here in Woodcrest." My eyes widened. I suddenly felt light-headed, all the information becoming too overwhelming for my simple mind to comprehend.

 _I have to get out of here!_

"I know it's a lot to take in," Dick empathized. He took another glass and poured more Scotch into it, offering me some. I shook my head in refusal and pushed the glass.

"What did Huey and Caesar do?" I asked again.

"Are you familiar with Cairo Philips?" he inquired. The name was familiar; suddenly my thoughts were flooded with past news reports of police brutality.

Then, it clicked.

Cairo was Huey's childhood best friend, and the news reports from months before were about him being brutally shot by two police officers. He was intoxicated, but he was completely unarmed and defenseless. So much began to come together… Huey's anxiety around the police, his sudden aggression towards me the night that we'd been stopped by the cops, his secretive attitude.

"What does this he have to do with the CIA coming after them?" I shrugged.

"Haven't you seen all the protests that have been going on across Illinois since Cairo was shot?" he asked. As ignorant as it sounds, I always tried to block out the news; with all the racial discrimination going on in the world right now, it was too much to bear. Not to mention, I practically had no say in the situation; nobody would listen to the "privileged" mixed girl about "fully-black" issues.

"I've heard of the riots and hashtags," I answered. "And protests around the White House."

"Yeah, fuck all that." Dick rolled his eyes. "None of that crap is Huey or Caesar's work; they're both smarter than that." He wrinkled his nose and tightened his grip on his glass. "They know how to _really_ get under the government's skin." He took another sip and sighed. "Have you heard of the 'Tax Treason' Movement?" Now, _this_ I'd heard of. After the shooting, people all over Illinois had stopped paying their taxes for some reason.

"Yes, why?"

"You're a smart girl," he replied. "You should know 'why'. Taxes make up an officer's salary, right? Well, Huey and Caesar -with the help of some other terrorists- orchestrated the movement in response to the shooting to force Illinois law enforcement to undergo _very_ expensive training to stop police brutality that would cost us all millions, and that damn movement has been spreading throughout the country like a virus. _That,_ Jazmine, is what they did wrong, and the government wasn't gonna stand for it." My jaw was basically on the floor. I cupped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh my God…" I murmured. "They were behind all of that…"

"Indeed, they were." He nodded with confirmation. "Inspirational, no?" he inquired, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "If Huey and Caesar comply with the CIA's wishes tonight and cut the crap, we won't have to get hasty."

"Leave them alone!" I snapped. He looked taken aback, and Maria finally spared me a glance of slight surprise from my outburst. "They're trying to avenge their deceased friend because they didn't want him to die in vain!" I argued. "Cairo wasn't a threat to the police or anyone when they shot him! Those cops deserve to burn for what they did!" Dick smirked and sat his glass down.

"Yeah, well, guess what, sweetie? I'm not the one handin' out orders here; I just obey the higher-ups. You better hope your friends understand that when they come here soon, or you all will be six feet under by the end of tonight."

"Don't you care about racial equality at all?" I pleaded with my eyes. "This isn't right."

"Of course, I care," he chuckled. "I just can't do anything about this. If I can't get these 'activists' to stop with their revolutionary work, my boss will put two in the back of my head." Maybe a drink would wash away my despair? I gulped and rested my chin in my hands.

"I'd like that drink, now," I whimpered.

* * *

 **A/N: How did you guys like that huge reveal?**

 **Did you guys see it coming?**

 **Are you satisfied? :D**

 **Sorry, I didn't update last week! I'm all over the place, but I think I'm finally getting back on track this week! Thanks for your patience! Like, fav, review, etc! See you next week! :)**


	17. On The Run

**A/N: Look, I know it's been too long, and I'M SO SORRY! I'm mad at me too, alright? Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

* * *

 **~Huey~**

"Huey, you're in a wheelchair! How are you going to go save Jazmine in this condition?" Caesar asked as he paced back and forth across the room.

"I can walk if I want to…" I retorted, "...I just have to be on a cane."

"That's no excuse. I'll go save Jazmine," he offered. "I can drive you back to the house, and you can start packing our things so we can get out of here." He buried his face in his hands. "Dammit, I can't believe they found us again!"

"Me neither, but time is ticking," I reminded him. "We've gotta go!"

Caesar wheeled me out of the facility when the doctors weren't looking, and he took me back to Granddad's house. I couldn't purchase any plane tickets, or else the CIA would know we were trying to make a run for it, so we would have to travel by car. As soon as Caesar dropped me off, I made it especially clear that he'd better not let me down. It was bad enough Jazmine was abducted because of my own foolishness. If I allowed those demons to harm her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

 **~Caesar~**

Saving a hostage is a lot harder when you have to think on your toes. I didn't have a solid game plan to rescue Jazmine, but I couldn't just go in guns blazing. In the trunk, along with a semi-automatic gun, I had some knockout gas, a gas mask, and a grappling hook. Perfect…

The black night sky masked me as I climbed up to the roof of the hotel, passing multiple windows. Once I got to the top, I made my way over to the ventilation system and threw the bomb inside.

 _Great. Now, I just have to get to Jazmine's floor._

I strapped my gas mask onto my face and started making my way down to the fifteenth floor where Jazmine was. The problem was, I knew which floor she was on, but it was hard to know which room she was in because of the gas, and it would take longer for me to go all the way to the bottom and make my way up.

When I finally made it to the fifteenth floor, I picked a random window and kicked through it with every bit of strength in my body. I rolled onto my feet and took off my harness when some suggestive moaning caught my ear.

"...Uh! Uh! Uh!..." "Oh, God!" "Yes!"

*Yawn*

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Like glass breaking."

"Must be in your head. I'm tired."

*Yawn*

"Me too."

I shrugged, then I started making for the front door of the room.

 _This is no time to get distracted, Caesar!_ I scolded myself. _I have to save Jazmine!_

I exited the room and found myself in a hallway of doors, scoping each one out for the room number I was looking for. I found Jazmine's and kicked the door open. And just as soon as I'd opened the door, a small, but brute force slam into my chest and knock me to the floor.

Everything had gone black for a couple of moments. Then, I regained consciousness and lifted my head just enough to see a bullet had penetrated my bullet-proof. Thankfully, I'd worn one, just in case things didn't go as planned.

"You stupid fuck!" A couple feet away from me was Dick, lying on his stomach with a pistol in hand. His eyelids were droopy, but his fiery irises burned through them with a diligent thirst for vengeance. "If you had just complied with my instructions, I wouldn't have to kill you, now!" He recocked his pistol. I sprung up to my feet and punted the gun out of his hands.

"I think you know me and Huey well enough to know that we don't give up that easily, Dick," I smirked. He coughed and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Stand down, now, or there will be Hell to pay!" he warned. I lifted his upper half up and dragged him over to a storage closet, where I locked him inside.

 _Where's Jazmine?_

I searched throughout the hotel room, until I found her in a bedroom. Some tall white lady with long hair was holding a gun to her head as the ginger drifted off to sleep.

"Come any closer, and I'll shoot!" the lady threatened. I almost laughed at how empty the threat was; she was quickly falling asleep and barely had the strength to shoot me. I raised my hands in the air in surrender.

"Alright. I'll back off," I lied and slowly backed away. Within seconds, she was literally knocked out. I intercepted Jazmine from her and picked the redhead up bridal style to carry her out of the hotel.

 _Hehehe… Huey's gonna pissed when I tell him I was holdin' his girl like this!_

 **~Huey~**

It hurt to leave Granddad again. He seemed so lonely before I came back, and I didn't want to put him through that again.

Jazmine was still unconscious in the backseat. Caesar wanted to bring her friend with us, but she wasn't really involved in this CIA business, like Jazmine.

Jazmine began to stir as we pulled up at a bright red light an the intersection. Her eyes blinked slowly.

"Huey…" she mumbled. I ran my hands through her orange curls.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Caesar looked over his shoulder with a dumb smirk on his lips.

"Guess who saved you, Jazz?"

"Be quiet; she's still waking up," I hush him.

"I was holding her _so t_ ight while I was runnin' out the building with her," he boasted in a quieter tone. I sighed with slight aggravation.

Jazmine was now awake enough to sit up and look around her. She carried an expression of confusion and panic.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're on-the-run," I answered.

"W-What?" Her eyes were wide and full of disbelief. "F-From that guy? The CIA?"

"Yeah." My eyes scanned the floor. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, Jazmine." She sat back and cupped a hand over her mouth. I couldn't have felt any worse at that moment.

"What do I tell my parents?" she inquired.

"We'll just tell them you're on vacation," I replied. She nodded and leaned her head against the window. "Oh my God…" she murmured.

We stopped at Jazmine's place so she could get her things.

I joined her in her room and helped her pack her clothes, while Caesar packed some things in her living room.

"Where are we going?" Jazmine questioned, folding away a crop top. The shirt was perfect for where we were going, considering it showed a lot of skin.

"LA." Her face lit up at the answer.

"Do you think we'll see Rylie and Cindy there?"

"Hopefully. They both sorta ghosted everyone after they moved there," I comment. "I would've been happy to get a text from Cindy, even." She laughed.

"You two used to hate each other so much," she teased. While her words did hold truth, Cindy and I pretty much settled our differences as we got over, like mature young adults. "What do you think they're doing, right now?"

"Probably homeless," I said with a shrug. "Their music was trash." She almost doubled over from laughter.

"You're so mean, Huey," she playfully scolded me, shaking her head in disapproval.

After twenty minutes, we finished packing. Then, we got back on the road.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was short, but that's just because the next chapter will be another huge reveal! And yes, Cindy and Riley will have main roles in the next one! :D I hope you're excited! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Los Angeles

**A/N: Here it is, guys! I know you'll love it! And sorry if you PM and I can't get back to you; I usually only have time to post chapters to this story, then leave! :( I respond quicker on Wattpad if you have one, though... If you do, my Wattpad is 0XLilaX0**

 **Now, get ready for some Riley and Cindy action! ;)**

 **Like, fav, and review!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

* * *

 **~Jazmine~**

I swear if Caesar hadn't saved me the night before, I would've hopped into the driver's seat and pulled off without his dumbass. We were on the run from the CIA, I had bad PMS, and this motherfucker wanted to do the "In My Feelings" Challenge in the middle of Phoenix, Arizona!

Huey was knocked out in the backseat from his prescribed painkillers, so he didn't know this was going on. Meanwhile, I was forced to stay in the passenger seat and record Caesar trying to dance outside the driver's door while the car was moving at a constant speed of 4 mph.

 _If I meet Drake or Shiggy in LA, they'll "catch 'dese hands",_ as Riley would say.

"Lemme see," Caesar requested once again after his third try of the challenge. I handed his phone over to him so he could review of himself dancing once again. He tossed the phone back at me when he was done. "Hol' up, I wanna try one more time," he said. If looks could kill, he would've been six feet under by now. "This is the last time, Jaz, I promise!" he laughed.

He hopped back into the driver's seat and resumed driving as I restarted the song. I fought off an oncoming smirk; he was about to get what was coming to him.

My phone began to sing:

" _Keke...do you love me?_

 _Are you riding?..."_

Caesar opened his door back up and jumped back out of the car to commence his dance session. I hustled into the driver's seat and slammed by foot onto the gas.

"Jazz!" he yelled after me, hysterically. "Where the hell you goin'?!"

I held my middle finger out the window for him to see. If I wasn't such a good person, I would've let him there to die. But I am, so of course, I drove back to get him.

…

I'd only ever been to Los Angeles once before. It was with my parents. We went to Disneyland, stayed in a cool hotel with a water park and golf course, and my mom bought some lollipops from a dollar store that I didn't know were imported from Mexico under they almost burned a hole through my tongue.

I always imagined the next time I came to LA, I'd be signing to a huge record label or writing for Rihanna or something. I never imagined I'd be on-the-run from the Central Intelligence Agency. What a world…

It was 11 PM when we arrived (I drove the rest of the way), so we were all way past tired. Huey and Caesar hadn't gotten started on finding new fake identities for us, and that meant we still didn't have access to safe new credit or debit cards to use to rent a hotel room for the night. So in turn, we all had to sleep in the car for the night in the parking lot of a dollar general. It wasn't that bad, except for the fact that I had to wake up every thirty minutes to slap Caesar for snoring.

The next morning, Caesar and I went inside the store the get some snacks so we wouldn't starve to death, while Huey worked on getting us our new identities on his laptop.

Inside the store, the intercom was playing music, as usual, but this music had two familiar voices singing and rapping its lyrics, respectively. I couldn't put my finger on who the two musicians behind the music was, but all I knew was that the song was definitely a hit just from the way its hiphop-pop infused beat and melody sounded. You know those songs that you really don't want to like, but the hook is so catchy that you can't help but dance to it? Yeah, it was one of those songs.

" _We may be here in this club (yeah)_

 _Full of bodies and lust (yeah)_

 _But you take me away (oh)_

 _To a place I wanna stay (yeah)_

 _Forever…_

 _Forever…_

 _Forever…"_

Maybe I didn't want to like it because it had rapping in it, and I'm not a fan of rap? Either way, I was under this cursed song's spell when I heard the hook.

"Is that who I think it is?" Caesar asked me as he grabbed a bag of hot Cheetos.

"The voices sound familiar, don't they?" I was happy I wasn't the only one who felt that way. "Who do you think it is?" I prodded for answers. He smirked and looked away bashfully as if his answer might sound dumb to me. "I think I might know, but I'm just gonna wait until the song is over to see if I'm right."

We continued to look for more food. I got a can of Vienna sausages, some Takis, and some Arizona tea, while Caesar grabbed a Fanta and another bag of chips. Huey made it clear that he didn't want any "dollar store junk food", but I got him a bag of chips and some candy anyway; nobody in his condition should starve, and we didn't have enough money at the moment to go get him some organic stuff from Whole Foods or Fresh Market.

While we were waiting in the line to checkout, the song on the intercom's radio ended, and the radio DJ began to speak:

" **And that was 'Forever' by the upcoming rap duo: Fresh Lyfe with Cindy and Riley! Man, those two are** _ **climbin'**_ **the charts right now!"**

My jaw dropped and I whipped my head to Caesar, who was trying to wipe a proud smirk on his face. He knew it was them the whole time!

"Ma'am, you're next!"

I look forward again to see that there is now a big gap between us and the checkout counter where the previous customers had been checking out. We both got it together and went to go checkout.

Afterwards, I was practically jogging to the car to tell Huey. I opened the passenger door and hopped inside with a goofy grin on my face.

"Huey! Huey!" I chirped as Caesar got in on the other side. Huey looked up from his laptop with one eyebrow raised with confusion as to why I was so happy.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"We heard Cindy and Riley on the radio! They have a new song out!" I exclaimed. He seemed almost indifferent to the news, but I saw his expression soften a bit as if he were absorbing this or trying to stay calm. Maybe both.

"Cool," is all he said, then he started working on his computer again.

"C'mon, Huey, show some support for your little brother and friend!" I whine and tap his thigh, trying to get more of a reaction from the sourpuss.

"He's happy, he's just scared of emotion," Caesar laughed.

"Yeah, _real_ scared," Huey mocked him.

I leaned back into my seat and looked up at the sky with wonder racing through my mind.

"I can't believe they actually released new music!" I said. "I thought their career had died."

"We all thought so," Caesar agreed.

"I guess they proved us wrong," Huey added. Caesar scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Huey in the rearview mirror.

"You was hatin' on them from the start, McHater!" Caesar scolded him.

"That why I just said what I said." Huey shrugged. I began to laugh, enjoying their small exchange.

 **~Cindy~**

I had never been so eager for Rollie to have a new song for Riley and me. It used to get so stuffy in that closet, sometimes. Research has shown, using prisoners, that prolonged solitary confinement is enough to drive any human being to the point of psychosis, experiencing panic attacks, depression, paranoia, and seein' things.

I wasn't in that closet enough days and nights to completely lose my mind, but I got the shakes and got a bad case of insomnia soon after Rollie started throwin' me in there whenever he liked. Each time, I felt less and less human...like insanity was slowly peelin' my brain apart like an onion.

I didn't know what day it was when he let me out, but I knew he was damn happy when he did.

Daylight almost seared straight through my eyelids, forcing me to squint so I wouldn't go blind as I crawled out of the utility closet. Rollie was towering over me in a dirty wife beater and boxers that weren't doing much to enhance the appearance of his lil' ass penis.

"We're in the top 50, Cindy!" he chirped. Somehow, I managed to rise up to my feet, although my legs and back were aching from being cramped in that closet for so long.

 _At least he don't want me to sing another one of those shitty pop songs,_ I thought, grateful for my freedom. According to him, Riley and my own (Fresh Lyfe) song, 'Forever', was a hit. I hate that goddamn song.

Whoever made up that 'fake it 'til you make it' shit was _full_ of shit. If I can _pretend_ to be happy while I was recordin' in Rollie's tiny ass closet that he called a studio and during one of my slutty video music shoots, why wasn't I happy when all that music industry business was over?

The last time Rollie let me out of the closet, and it wasn't for recording another song, Fresh Lyfe's 'Forever' music video had hit 4 million views on YouTube. That was last week. He rewarded me by letting me see Riley again, and not at a photoshoot or video shoot where we both had to act like a power couple that wasn't bein' enslaved by some broke ass psychotic producer.

Rollie lead me to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of Champagne, then he offered me some.

"Where's Rylie?" I asked. Fuck the drinks, fuck the celebration. I liked it better when Rylie and me was hidin' out in Canada together from Rollie and his goons. At least then I didn't feel like some random ho on the block, sellin' her soul to a pimp like Rollie.

He smirks at me with that dirty lil' rat'stache on his upper lip.

"My room," he answered.

I almost tripped over myself tryin' to get to Riley so fast. Although Rollie didn't lock him in a closet, he still tortured Riley to the same extent. I wish I could name some examples, but I just don't wanna think about that right now.

If it had been my first time seein' 'em, I woulda thought Riley was dead. He lied so still on his side on Rollie's bed. It wasn't until I saw a puff of smoke ascend of his lips that he actually looked alive. I closed the door behind me and kneeled down next to him and the bed, like a puppy waiting for its owner's command.

"Don't y'all start fuckin' in there!" Rollie yelled from the kitchen.

Riley and I hadn't had sex since Rollie caught us in Canada. Good thing the depression was workin' away at my sex drive, anyway.

He opened his eyes and ran his hand through my hair.

"Damn, yo' hair finna be as nappy as a black girl's," he teased. "It's greasy, too."

"Shut yo' ass up, Riley," I chuckled. Hair care wasn't exactly a priority anymore, unless I was about to be on camera.

"'You ate anythin'?" he asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it," I said. I know my cheeks were bony, but all that mattered was that I got to see Riley.

"Imma get us back up outta here. I promise." He held his blunt back up to his lips and took another breath.

"No more promises." I shook my head. "Rollie and his dudes are crazy. They'll find us again."

"Look, Imma hit up Huey," his voice dropped to a whisper, "he knows a lot 'bout goin' into hidin' and shit like 'dat. We can go to Cuba or whatever."

Cuba sounded like paradise at that point. Sure, it was another dictatorship, but at least Cuba's dictator wasn't in your own home and live inside your mind.

I ignored his words and crawled into the bed with him. This gonna sound girly, but fuck it: it was only in his arms that I could sleep peacefully. No insomnia, no nightmares, no panic attacks. Just bliss. And boy was I tired; I don't think it was even five minutes before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww... Wasn't that cute?...and depressing? The story will probably now focus more on Cindy and Riley while Huey is healing from his injury, but idk...**

 **Do you guys want it to be told from Cindy and Riley's perspectives for a couple chapters, or no?**

 **Like, fav, and review! Gracias! :)**


	19. Struggle Together

**HSH**

 **Chapter 19**

 **XLilaX**

 _ **A/N: ...Um, hi, guys! It's been a long and difficult couple of weeks. School has literally been chewing me up and spitting me out, but I'm getting my stuff together this time around. Again, I'm sorry for the hiatus, but at least I came back, right? I saw all of you guys' comments and it inspired me to come back and keep writing this story. Thank you guys for all the support, and I love your love for this fanfic! I have fun writing it!**_

 _ **Anyways, there's an eight week time skip so now Huey is all healed up, and he, Caesar, and Jazmine can get jobs. This is covered more in this chapter. On the other hand, Riley and Cindy are still struggling beneath their evil producer's management. Get your popcorn, drinks, whatever, and enjoy!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**_

 **~Jazmine~**

 _Eight Weeks Later…_

Huey, using his amazing tech geek hacking skills, managed to snag Caesar, himself, and me fake identities, and he was also able to hack into an unfortunate person's bank account so we could afford a hotel to stay in during this whole on-the-run mess. During this eight weeks, he was able to heal completely, then he and Caesar needed to find work. I guess stealing from someone else's bank account was slowing eating away at Huey's conscious. It was from mine, too. Caesar got a job as a bartender at a local nightclub (of course). Huey somehow made his own fake credentials, which consisted of a bachelor's degree in African American History, then he proceeded to become a high school teacher in that particular subject. Figures…

Me? I'm still looking for work, talking to my manager about writing more songs for more artists, since I'm here in LA. But in the meantime, I explore LA and stay at the hotel. And because Caesar's a bartender, him, Huey, and I get into his nightclub for free. Not that Huey would wanna go, but since he's healed from his past injuries and up-and-running again, maybe one of these nights I'll get him to come with Caesar and me for a little date? He's already opposed to the idea, but I'll find a way.

Right now, it's 8 PM and nighttime Los Angeles looks beautiful from our hotel room's balcony. I'd hit the club with Caesar, but I just don't feel like dealing with horny drunk guys randomly trying to grind up against me and people stepping all over my feet while spilling their drinks on me all night. Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with guys trying to grind on me if a certain _somebody_ would stop being such a hard-ass would just lighten up and come with me? Yeah, clubbing is a bit overrated, but it's still nice to let go at night and drop all your worries for a little while. And a distraction from all the hell I've been going through is good for my anxiety.

I take another sip of my drink as I gaze out at the the show of lights seasoning the busy city.

 _I hope Huey covered our tracks,_ I think. Maybe I should have gone to the club? _Anything_ to keep my mind off of these horrific thoughts. _What if the CIA already knows where we are, and they're just waiting to pounce on us, like a cat and mouse?_ The idea of this makes my drink thicker and harder to swallow. My throat tightens. The bright city of lights begin to dim just a bit, losing their fascinating glow. I grip my glass tighter and run my hands through my curls. I try deep-breathing, but that it never works, I swear. I inhale, allowing more negative energy to fill my lungs, then I exhale, locking it in so that this energy manifests into a toxic form of air that travels through my respiratory system, squeezes through my arteries, and shoots into my brain. It grapples onto my neurons and becomes one with my brain waves, completely enclosing my brain in heart-wrenching cogitations and violent scenarios.

 _What kind of inhumane torture will we endure if we get caught?... Flogging? Waterboarding? Hanging? Something unimaginably worse than all three of these?!+_

A sensation of warmth and firmness presses against my back. Suddenly, his arms are embracing me, his head in my shoulder. Endorphins flock about my brain, and my muscles and cartilage release their tension. My mind is blank.

"You look tense." His breath tickles my ear. A flurry of goosebumps travels about my skin, making my hairs stand up. Shivers travel up my spine.

"Yeah," I murmur. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure we won't be tracked down?" He sighs in response and grabs my hand. He leads me over to bed. The spring squeaks as he plops down and pulls me into his lap. He plants a kiss on my neck and cradles me in his arm.

"We'll be fine, Jazmine," he says. "I made sure of it. They won't find us."

We sit like that for a moment. He continues to leave kisses in my hair and caress my waist until he speaks again. I think he's going to say something reassuring again, like maybe another apology for putting my whole life on hold, but even Huey has tricks up his sleeve sometimes:

"Your hair is huge." My eyes turn to slits.

"Shut the fuck up, Huey." He chuckles under his breath in amusement of my colorful language. This idiot loves pushing my buttons.

"It's cute, though," he whispers. I know he sees my cheeks reddening. I hate him so much at times.

"Um...thanks…"

 **Hours later around midnight…**

 **~Huey~**

Jazmine has a tendency of getting restless during the night, usually when I'm not in bed with her. Sometimes, she would have nightmares, others she would just wake up, and I'd catch her pacing around in the living out of anxiety. I hate that I did this to her; she deserves the world, not a life where she's constantly fearing for her life.

I find myself in the kitchen, looking for a late night snack. Obviously, it's unhealthy to eat at this time of night. To add insult to injury, I grab a _Corona_ and a bag of Jazmine's _Taki's_ from a cabinet in the kitchen. Just once wouldn't hurt, right? Not to mention, she doesn't even know that those damn chips are my guilty pleasure. I take my late night junk food and a glass of scotch out the balcony in our room, making sure not to wake Jazmine as I slip outside.

I grab my phone to call Granddad; he's been worried about us since we abruptly left weeks ago.

 _~ "Boy, why you callin' me this late at night? Is it an emergency?"~_

"Hey, Granddad. I was just calling to check up on you."

 _~ "Oh. Almost gave me a damn heart attack…"~_

I ask how he's doing and vice versa. Then, he asks if I need anything and questions alike. After the short conversation, I end the call and let him get back to sleep.

As I'm enjoying my beer and hot chips, I flinch and freeze at a hand clasping my shoulder. Jazmine joins my side with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You just couldn't resist my 'malnourishing junk food', huh?" she teases.

"I was making a scientific analysis about its sodium levels." She laughs at the obvious lie. I'm just happy to see she's not having another panic attack.

"Whatever you say, Hue," she replies.

"Did I wake you?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head as a subtle grin forms on her lips. "I got a text from my manager," she says. "I'm meeting him at a listening party tomorrow night so we can talk to an artist I'm writing for."

"That's great."

Somehow we come together to form an embrace where I'm hugging her from behind.

"You and Caesar should come to the party with me," she says.

"Although I'm not usually into parties, I'll make an exception just for you," I accept the invitation.

"You're finally gonna get out and have some fun," she jests.

"I dunno about fun, but we'll see."

…

 **~Cindy~**

I'm back in the closet, and I ain't slept since I was with Riley. There's a listening party tomorrow night, and I probably won't be coming out until then; Riley and I have to retain our image as the celebrity power couple, Fresh Lyfe, by making an appearance wherever we can so we can make more connection with other artists and stuff.

While I'm all cramped up and uncomfortable in the kitchen, a stream of light flickers on beneath the closet door, illuminating my toes. It's probably Rollie getting high in the kitchen again, I think, but being in this closet has given me the time to decipher between the footsteps of Rollie, Rylie, Rollie's goons, and other people. These footsteps are a lot less heavy and more quiet, they're tip-toes. Someone's sneaking around in there. A burglar? One of Rollie's triflin' friends coming to steal from him again? I have no idea until I hear the soft steps approaching my door, and whoever's there starts to fiddle with the door knob.

My blood begins to boil as I hope it's not one of Rollie's friends or goons trying to kidnap me or something. I hate those shady assholes; every time they're around me, they make some fucked up jokes about running a train on me or some bullshit like that. They look like the kinda dudes who slip some shit in your drink at a party or somethin'.

I have no idea what to do; I'm weak and tired from being in this closet all day. If I had my strength, I'd stab 'em.

The door quietly creaks open, revealing Riley instead. He puts a finger over his lips to keep me quiet and beckons me out of the closet before closing the door behind me. Next to the closet is an open window that gives a good ass view of a solid brick wall. I assume he opened it himself.

 _Are we gonna try to escape again?_ I wonder. Anxiety lashes at my brain. _The last time we tried to escape, Rollie wasn't happy at all._ I shiver at the memory. Rylie tries to persuade me to leave through the window. I shake my head in refusal and terror.

 _Is this mothafucka crazy?!_

"We'll get caught!" I whisper/yell to him. "We can't run away again!"

"We comin' back," he reassures. "I just need to meet someone."

I trust him and peek my head out the window first. There's a ladder next to it that we both use to climb out out of the apartment into the alley between the apartment and another building. Riley guides me out of the alley towards a black car parked outside the apartment building. Its headlights are off, but its engine is started up and purring. The windows are tinted, giving off an even more sketchy vibe.

 _I swear, if Riley gets us killed tonight…_

He opens the back door of the car, escorting me inside. Then, he gets in after me. In the driver's seat is a familiar face. One of Rollie's goons. I don't know his name, but he's a lot nicer than the other goons. Whenever I'm in the closet, he slips snacks and water beneath the door.

"Buckle in, y'all," he says. And we're off.

Xxxxxx

 **A/N: I can't even apologize anymore… Anyway, what do you guys think Rollie's goon and Riley are up to? Where are they going? Are you guys satisfied with Juey right now? Any scenarios you guys wanna see between them? Or Ciley? You guys are the best for still staying dedicated even with my crap! 3 Thank you so much!**


	20. The Love Triangle

**A/N: Hello, guys! I've got another work of art for you guys! Lol jk but I hope I made it entertaining enough for you all! Anyways, thanks again for all your support and enjoy! I think you're gonna like this one ;)**

 **-Lila**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!_**

* * *

I'm mad at myself for lettin' that pussy bitch have this much control over me, so much control that I fear what he may do to us if Riley and I return to his apartment, and he finds out we snuck out together. The whole ride to Rollie's Goon's place, my stomach is churning with anxiety, but my blood is also boiling.

"What's your name?" I ask the goon. It comes out more hostile than I intended, but he deserves my bitchiness for working for that bum ass bitch, Rollie.

"Tony," the goon replies.

"Why are you workin' for Rollie?"

"I thought he was cool at first," he says. "I wasn't always one of his goons, but then he hired you both, and everything about him just changed," Tony explains. "It's like he just got all caught up in the money because his record label's been dyin' for years, and you and Riley are his cash cows."

I now feel less pissed at Tony.

"So, what are you doing, driving yo' boss' slaves around town behind his back?"

"Chill, Cindy." Riley nudges me. "Let 'da dude right his wrongs. He on our side." Tony laughs in response,

"Yeah, listen to him," Tony adds. "I'm gonna help y'all get away from Rollie." My eyes light up in disbelief.

"How?" I ask.

"We still handlin' that," Riley answers.

"We plannin' something for the listening party tonight," Tony says. "We're heading to my place to get the blueprints for the house it's being held at."

Five minutes later, we make it to Tony's house. It's not fancy, but it's a home, I guess. At least I'm out of that closet, but my anxiety still haunts me about Rollie.

Tony and Rollie go to Tony's basement where some blueprints are sitting on a rickety little table in the middle of the room. The party is being held at a three-story mansion from the looks of the blueprint. Tony points to the front gate of the house.

"I'll start a distraction for the security and Rollie's goons there after you two and Rollie have been at the party," he says.

"Then, I come through with the chloroform?" Riley asks.

"What you mean?" I ask. "You mean knock 'em out?"

"Yeah," Tony confirms. "Rollie can't hold his liquor. He'll probably still be sober enough to know that you and Riley were trying to escape, but drunk enough to make it seem like he just passed out."

"OK. Then, what?" I inquire.

"Then, I'll have a friend escort you two out through the back" —he points to the back door of the mansion blueprint— "where you'll make your getaway."

Riley and I nod with understanding. Tony holds his hand out.

"Ready?" he asks. We both high five him.

"Let's get it," Riley says.

…

 **~Huey~**

I had a bad feeling about taking Jazmine to work with me today. She kept begging me to take her last night. I mean, it's a little ironic that she even wants to step foot into another high school after how bad her experience back in Woodcrest High was. I guess she just wants to see what kind of teacher I am. Either way, I have a bad feeling about having her come with me.

"Do you give your students a bunch of work?" she asks on our drive to the high school.

"Just enough to get the point of each lesson across to them," I answer.

"Which means...that you do give them a lot," she smirks.

"It's that what you wanna believe, Jazmine."

"Poor kids." She shakes her head in disapproval. "Do anything of the girls crush on you because you're so young?"

"How should I know?"

"Men are so dense," she laughs and slaps her palm against her face.

"No, women are just complicated."

"What would you do if one of them _did_ like you?"

"Do I look like a pedophile to you?"

"Just wondering," she giggles.

We pull in the teacher's parking lot of the high school and I find my designated parking space. We then both get out and start making our way to my classroom. It's still early, so not a lot of students are roaming around on campus. Many are waiting outside of their classrooms or in the cafeteria.

"Ya know, I sorta miss high school, just a little," Jazmine says as we stroll down the hall to my class.

"Really?" I raise a surprised brow.

"Yeah, even though it was hell, I still had a lot of fun with you, Riley, and Cindy before you guys all left." I know she didn't mean to, but her words of nostalgia hit me with a pang of guilt. I was selfish for leaving Jazmine all alone by herself. I should've thought about how she felt more before going back to the Southside.

"Yeah, those were good times," I agree.

 **~Jazmine~**

 **(No Time Skip, Just POV Switch)**

Huey's classroom is neat and perfectly lined with desks. Famous black leader posters and inspirational quotes are plastered across the walls, as expected. It's only fitting that he teaches African American history.

 _It's admirable that he's so dedicated to his cause,_ I think in a dreamy manner. I feel my insides begin to warm up. _...And a bit of a turn-on._ I look him up and down when he's not looking, eyeing his semi-formal clothes.

I sit my bag down on his desk and embrace him from behind.

"I like you in business casual attire, Mr. Freeman," I whisper to him.

"Jazmine, I'm on-duty right now."

"You're not on-duty until the bell rings at 8," I correct him, caressing his cheek with my finger tips. "Until then" —I whisper alluringly. My hands slowly slide down from his broad, warm chest to his bulge —"you could say I'm an innocent school girl, who's coming in early for… 'extra help'"-

"Hey, Mr. Freeman!" A boy, maybe a sophomore, enters the class, waving at Huey as the boy sits his bag on his desk. Huey is indifferent to my little charade and brushes me off of him to greet the student.

"Hello, Marcus. Today's warmup is the desk in the back."

I excuse myself and my red face out of the classroom to go get it together in the bathroom for a couple minutes.

 **~Huey~**

I have to turn around and wipe my smirk off of my face after Jazmine awkwardly runs out of the room.

"Was that your girl, Mr. Freeman?" Marcus asks.

"Yes," I reply as I start up my computer.

"She's hot."

If looks could kill, dammit…

During my first block, Jazmine acts as my classroom assistant, passing out papers and watching me teach. The class reacts pretty nicely, surprisingly. Aside from Marcus' dumbass comment from earlier, they're actually respectful of her.

When first block is over, is when Hell begins to break loose, though. Second block is my planning block, and one of my most dreaded colleagues always comes to visit me during this time because it's her planning period, too. Almost everything about her irks me: her sloppy teaching style, her callousness about her students' work, she eats everyone's food in the teacher's lounge, and her...uncomfortably flirtatious behavior. I'm convinced she got hired by screwing the principal on the down low. Her students like to call her, 'Ms. Champagne' (even though it's encouraging underage drinking), and she teaches Literature and Film.

Jazmine is scrolling through her phone and sitting on a desk as the students clear out of the room. Every now and then, she glances up at me with an angered glare, until I'm fed up and nonchalantly sit my feet up on my desk with my hands behind my head. I inhale and release a deep sigh.

"What is it, Jazmine?"

"I'm OK," she lies, not looking up from her phone. Her lips are in a slightly adorable pout. Why do women do this?

"So, if I take your word for it and continue planning out the rest of my schedule, you'll be OK with it?" I verify.

"Yeah."

"Alright." I take my feet off my desk and begin typing away on my desktop when Jazmine is suddenly fed up with it.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL, FREEMAN!"

I want to groan and kick her out, but instead, I stop typing and open my arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jazmine. I should be more understanding next time," I try my best not to include any sarcasm in my tone. She comes and returns the hug, burying her face in my neck.

"I fucking hate you," she whimpers, her soft voice muffled in my neck.

 _She's such a big ass baby, sometimes._

"Huey?"

 _Oh God._

Jazmine immediately releases me and goes back to sit at a students' desk.

Suddenly, a woman with silky blonde locks, glowing honey-toned skin, luscious lips, and legs for days appears in my classroom doorway. She's sporting a black pencil skirt that's way too short for to be appropriate for the classroom and a white blouse that unbuttoned just enough to show off her cleavage. Most days, I can't tell if she's wearing a push-up bra or if she's got implants. Sometimes, I think the only thing that keeps me from reporting her is the fact that she could be in poverty and become a prostitute again if she loses her job...and her good looks.

"Ms. Champagne," I nod to the woman. She wears a knowing smirk.

"Why don't you call me by my first name, like you usually do?" she teases. She acknowledges Jazmine, "Is it because your girlfriend is here?" she assumes. Then, she goes to shake Jazmine's hand. "Hi, my name is Cristal, like the Champagne. What's your name?" she introduces herself to my girlfriend.

"Jazmine, nice to meet you," Jazmine replies.

"You have an _amazing_ boyfriend, Jazmine. You're _very_ lucky."

"Thanks?" Jazmine murmurs as Cristal directs her attention to me. She comes and sits her voluptuous bottom down on my desk in my face as if Jazmine isn't even there. Considering the uncontrollable scowl on Jazmine's face, I can already tell where this is going.

So, _how_ exactly is Cristal, _Like the Champagne_ a teacher at the same high school I teach at in Los Angeles, California? Well, she explained to me (when I first got a job at the school) that she got tired of being a hooker in the middle of nowhere back in Woodcrest. A Pimp Named Slickback wasn't happy with this, so she had to runaway. She decided that fleeing to LA would be a great idea because she had "always wanted to be a movie star". Obviously, becoming an actress was too difficult for her, so she had to think a little smaller and settle for being a high school teacher...and part-time pornstar.

"What are you planning today, _Hu-Hu?"_ Cristal asks.

 _Not that goddamn nickname…_

"Nothing much," I answer, avoiding eye contact with her. "Don't _you_ have some planning to do?" She gives a cocky laugh.

"Hell no, honey; it's Lit and Film. All I have to do is put on a movie and make the kids write a dumb little paper on it." Her smile of laughter slowly morphs into one of seduction as she bats her fake lashes. "We're watching _Fifty Shades of Grey_ tomorrow. _You should come watch with us."_

Jazmine is now gritting her teeth, trying her hardest to hold herself back.

"Are you sure that movie is appropr-"

"-'Opriate for a classroom environment'. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you say the same thing everyday."

"Because a lot of the things you do" —I fight the urge to look at her perky cleavage— "is questionable."

"Questionable?" Cristal tilts her head. "What you mean, 'questionable'? I am a great teacher!" I clear my throat.

"Well, I'm sorry for offending you, Ms. Champagne. Um, my assistant and I have to talk. Could you give us a moment, please?"

Cristal finally takes the hint and leaves. Jazmine grabs her bag and follows her out of the classroom.

"Jazmine, wait!"

I get up to go after her. She's already hurrying down the stairs and jogging towards the building exit. I manage to catch up to her by the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Don't talk to me!" she snaps. She pushes the door open and runs off. I can only assume she takes an Über back to our place.

I stand there in the front entrance of the building, groaning with frustration.

 _What the hell am I gonna do?_

I feel two soft hands massaging my shoulders from behind.

"What's wrong, Huey? You look tense."

I push her hands away and march back up to my classroom. I need time to think about how I'll explain this to Jazmine.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to incorporate Cristal into this story somehow sooo badly lol, and I thought that doing it this way is perfect! I know she's a cougar now, but that makes it even funnier lol**

 **What do you guys think all her feelings for Huey, and Jazmine's anger towards the both of them?**

 **Is this the start of a...(DUN DUN DUN)...love triangle?!**

 **Will Juey survive?**

 **Leave a follow, favorite, and review so I can know how you guys feel! Thanks for tuning in! :)**

 **-Lila**


	21. The Listening Party

**A/N: Hi, guys! Yayyyy! I updated again! This chap's a good one, so get ready! Follow, fav, and review!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Jazmine~**

My Über drops me off back at the hotel we're staying at, and I run inside, keeping my head down to hide my tears. My phone is blowing up with Huey's text, but the last thing I want to do is look at any of them right now. I enter the elevator and let it take me to the eighth floor, where I find our room and go inside. Caesar is lounging on the couch and scrolling through Instagram. He perks up at my entrance and is taken aback by my tears and glassy eyes.

I plop down on the couch next to him and bury my face in my hands. He puts an arm around me and attempts to comfort me.

 _I bet Huey seeing us like this would make his unloyal ass jealous,_ I internally snicker at this. _Maybe I'll use Caesar to make that idiot jealous?_

"Jaz, what the hell happened?" Caesar asked.

"Huey's cheating," I sniffle.

"What?!" His eyes are so wide they almost pop out of their sockets. He then shakes his head in disbelief. "Ah, hell nah. That doesn't sound like Huey at all. You sure you're not just jumping to conclusion?" he suggests. I grit my teeth and my hands latch onto his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm freaking sure, Caesar!"

"W-Well, who's he cheating?" The I sure look on his face gives away his lack of belief in my words.

"Her name is Cristal, _Like the Champagne._ Doesn't she sound like a total prostitute?!" I hiss.

"Uh, I think I remember Huey tellin' me something about her when we were kids." He scratches his head in thought. "I think she _is_ a prostitute."

"She can't be because she's a teacher, just like him!" I cry. "Think about all the easy access she has to him! I bet they make out in the teacher's lounge, or he pretends she's some slutty student and spanks her with a ruler as some form of roleplay, or-" He claps his hand over my mouth.

"Deep breaths," he tells me in a calm voice. I obey and begin taking deep breaths. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Jaz. I don't know how Cristal got all the way here, or how she became a teacher, but I know that Huey's no cheater. Trust me." I rest my head on his shoulder and wipe my tears.

"I guess you're right," I agree.

…

I wait until 3:00 when I hear the front door opening, and I ensure I'm standing directly in front of the door with my hands on my hips and eyes full of fire. Huey enters and avoids my eyes. I've got him corner, so he can only drop his bag and keys next to him.

"Spill it, you jerk," I demand. I press my hand up against his chest, pinning him to the door.

"Jazmine, c'mo-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" I snap, turning away from him. He turns me back around so I'm facing him.

"Look, I'm sorry," he says. "I don't know how I can prove to you that I wasn't cheating, but...I wasn't!"

"So, why didn't you tell me you were working with a _hooker?!"_ I interrogate him.

"Because she gave up being a hooker two years ago, and you don't know her, so I didn't feel the need to tell you."

"She seemed pretty fond of you today in class, though," I argue. "I don't believe you for a second!"

"She always hits on me, but I never show any signs of affection back. I want to report her, but she'd lose her job and become a prostitute again, and I don't want that to happen." I have no way to respond, except by looking him up and down for a moment.

"The party starts at 10. Be ready by then," I say.

 **~Caesar~**

I decide to get at least 2 hours of work in at the club before the listening party. Dealing with all the drunks at the bar on the job is pretty annoying, but it pays well, and mixing drinks and socializing are two of my strongest points.

It's a Tuesday night, and the club is live. Random couples are bumping and grinding to some slow jams and trap anthems, the DJ's keeping the crowd going with remixes and combined versions of today's top hits, and I'm cleaning out a couple of shot glasses behind the counter, while my coworkers are taking orders.

"Ring" by Kehlani and Cardi B begins to play, and it's soft melodies fill up the venue.

Usually, people come to the club in pairs or groups, but a seemingly East Asian girl with turmeric skin and long and silky jet black hair that stops at her ass starts to approach the bar just as soon as the song begins. Her hips sashay from side to side in her sultry royal blue dress that stops at her mid-thighs. A silver purse with a chain strap hangs off of her shoulder and bounces off her hips. Looking at her matching sequin stellatos, some would say she's a stripper, but I think she's fine.

 _She sure knows_ _how to walk in 'dem heels,_ I think in a slight state of awe of her. _Damn…_

She gently seats herself at the counter and sits her purse in her lap.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" I greet her.

"A mojito," she orders. She has an evaporated accent of some sort, giving away a hint that she's foreign.

"Coming right up."

I grab a clean glass from below the counter, some mint leaves, white rum, and other ingredients to start mixing the drink.

"You look a little lonely," I comment. "Drinking your sorrows away?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much," it came out more harsh than expected, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I couldn't let a girl like this slip from my hands tonight.

"Sassy," I chuckle as I pour the Sprite into her drink. I begin to mix it. "I like it."

"Are you hitting on me?" she questions, raising a brow.

"I could be." I shrug. "I just see a pretty girl, who looks like she might want to have a little fun but is just a little shy about it."

"Oh, yeah?" she retorts. "Who do you think you are, a mind reader? Or just some socio, who gets off on getting under girls' skin?" I lean over on the counter, leaning on my elbows and clasped hands in relaxed position.

"Well, I actually think I'm just Caesar." I put out my hand for her to shake. "Michael Caesar." I grab her mixed mojito and push it towards her. "And who might this drink be going to?" I ask. She loosened up a bit and shakes my hand.

"Ming. Ming Long Dou," she answers.

"Nice to meet you, Ming." I grin and wink at her. She fakes a cringe.

"Don't give me that corny wink," she teases. She then reaches into her purse to pay for the drink. "How much?" she asks.

"Don't worry, it's on the house," I reassure her. She sighs and rolls her eyes as she takes the drink and lightly sips it.

"Look, Caesar, this is sweet and all, but I already know what you're trying to do," she says. "I know that dry bartender's routine, that you call 'flirting'. I'm not just here to let some undeserving moron into my pants, but good try." She gets up to leave, and I follow.

"Ming, wait!" I call after her. I manage to get her to stop in her tracks and listen for a moment. "I'm not trying to get into your pants, I promise," I try to convince her. She waves me off and keeps walking.

"Save it, I've heard it all before," she responds, continuing to push me away.

"C'mon." I gently grab her arm. "Just _one_ dance, or something? Or we can just sit and talk? It doesn't have to lead to anything because I'm generally interested in getting to know you." Her eyes narrow and she looks to the side, contemplating her next move.

"Alright," she finally gives in. "We can talk on the balcony."

The booming bass of the club speakers fades to a low hum as I follow her outside onto the club's balcony where some there are friends and singles flirting and admiring LA's nighttime scenery. She, too, is amazed by the sight and leans against the balcony railing to relax as she sips on her drink.

"Great sight, huh?" I ask, my back facing the city as I lean against the railing next to her.

"You're not even looking," she chuckles.

"Yeah, but working here every night, I've sorta got it memorized. It's still a pretty city." She takes another sip of her mojito.

"The smog reminds me of home," she comments.

"Where are you from?"

"Wushung, China. I was on its national kickball team for my grandfather, but I got tired of playing and decided to just take it easy here."

"That's pretty cool. I have a friend who can play kickball pretty well."

"Oh, really? Where are _you_ from, Caesar?" She asks.

We talk for a couple moments. I tell her where I'm from, and we both go into further detail about our lives. After she finishes her drink, I decide that I want one, too. Ming also wants another one, so I go and grab the ingredients from behind the counter. My boss will be pissed at me for slacking off, but I'm really getting somewhere with Ming tonight, and I can't just pass this opportunity up.

Soon, we find ourselves in a secluded hallway next to the restrooms. I don't know how much time has passed, but I know that I'm going to be late for the party for damn sure. One hand is running through her silky hair, and the other is gripping her ass as I suck on her neck. Every now and then, when I kiss the right spot, one of her surprised little moans fills my ears and motivates me to continue.

As the passion is continuing to build, my phone suddenly buzzes in my pocket. It's Huey, telling me I'm late, of course. Ming snatches the phone from my hand and stuffs it in her bra.

"We're not finished until I say we are," she hisses in an irresistibly alluring tone. I smirk,

"Then, I guess, we're not finished," I reply.

"My place or yours?" she asks.

"What happened to not wanting to have sex tonight?" I lightly poke fun at her.

"I changed my mind." She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"My roommates are out for the night, so we can head to my place."

 **~Cindy~**

I remember when Riley and I used to get high behind the cafeteria back at Woodcrest High whenever I would get stressed out over some petty drama or some shit. I could use one of those blunts right about now; my anxiety has never been this bad.

Rollie and his goons have taken us to the listening party, and now I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. Riley and I are cuddled up in a corner of the party on a loveseat beneath the dimmed lighting of a chandelier above us. If we weren't practically slaves, this would be sorta...romantic. He offers me a drink to calm my nerves, so I take it. I can't get wasted, though; we gotta stay sharp for this plan to work.

Rollie's already had a couple drinks, though, so that gives me reassurance. What almost pushes me ova' the edge is a familiar brown face and big ass goofy afro comin' outta _nowhere_ in the middle of the damn party. Riley sees him, too, and tenses up; this is gonna fuck us over. Rollie doesn't let us socialize at parties so we don't try to plot against him or escape. If he sees Huey over here with us, he's gonna be on our asses.

"What the hell is yo' brother doin' here?!" I whisper/yell to Riley.

"I dunno." He shrugs. Before I can restrain him, Riley get up to go speak to his brother. I'd call 'em a dumbass, but it's his _brother,_ man. I can't hate on that. I just hope Rollie don't see us.

Riley gives Huey dap.

"Hey, Riley, what's goin' on?" Huey asks. His eyes are wide and he looks way happier than I've ever seen him before, even though he ain't smilin'.

"Nothin', but you gotta get outta here," Riley warns him.

"What do you mean?" Huey raises his brows with concern.

A car horn and some yelling from Tony outside catches the party's security's attention, but Rollie is too focused on _us_ to notice! He immediately comes over to confront us with two of his big ass goons behind him.

"Hey, brotha'," Rollie says to Huey as he firmly shakes his hand. Huey subtly crunches his nose as Rollie speaks to him; Rollie's breath must spell like beer and ass. He looks tipsy right about now. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm cool," Huey says.

"Could you excuse me and my clients here fo' a second? We gotta talk business," Rollie explains.

"Uh, cool." Huey seems completely uneasy about this, although he don't admit to it as he nods in compliance.

Rollie takes Riley and me outside to "talk business".

 **~Huey~**

Something's not right. I watch as the shady dude escorts Cindy and Riley outside. I didn't get to talk to them about their music duo, but I'm assuming that the dude is their manager, or something. I try to follow them, but end up losing them upstairs. This place is _huge_ and has multiple rooms. Who knows where they could've gone?

 _Dammit,_ I curse to myself.

I go back inside the party and try to find Jazmine. She's at the bar, talking to some B-list celebrity and her manager. I manage to politely interrupt their conversation and pull Jazmine aside.

"I just saw Cindy and Riley here," I tell her. Her jaw drops with amusement and surprise.

"Really?" she questions.

"Yeah, but I think somethin's up. Their manager and two big dudes in black came and took them outside. I think they're in danger, but I lost them." She claps a hand over her mouth, flabbergasted.

"Oh my God, we have to look for them!" she exclaims.

 **~Jazmine~**

If they weren't in danger like Huey said, I'd be happy that we finally found Cindy and Riley, but right now I'm fearing for their lives. Huey and I split up to search for them. I end up going upstairs and I stop outside of a door where I hear voices coming from.

"That mothafucka looked _related_ to you, I mean you two look like twins!" a deep and husky voice says from inside the room. "Was that your _brother,_ Riley?"

"I ain't got no brother! Now, tell yo' pussy goons to lemme go! OW!"

"Why are you lyin', Riley? I know who you are, I've seen your records, and I _own_ you! That man's name was Huey Freeman, and he _is_ in fact your brother!"

"Aight, fine! He is! But he don't know nothin', I swear!"

"Are you sure he doesn't know? What about _you,_ Cindy? Did you try to tell him something?"

"I didn't say a word to him, bitch," Cindy hisses.

"Grab her." There are hints of struggle in Cindy's voice and rustling around in the room as, I can only presume, she is restrained. A high-pitched yelp comes from Cindy, and I burst into room, stupidly; these people could kill me.

There's a fat man in a leather coat and shades, holding a pocket knife to Cindy's throat. Two bigger men in black restrain an enraged Riley, and only one holds Cindy.

"Jazmine!" Cindy and Riley shout in unison.

"Make another move, and 'dis bitch is **dead!"** the fat man threatens, pressing the knife even deeper into Cindy's skin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, lol If you want more, follow, fav, and review to tell me what you think.**

 **Also, how do you guys feel about Caesar x Ming?**


	22. The Getaway

**A/N: Happy Thursday, everybody! How many of you guys got hit by Hurricane Michael, just curious? My power almost went out lol**

 **Anyways, I know you guys just want to get into it, so here's s'more action and suspense for y'all! FAv, follow, and review; your comments are always funny and awesome to look at!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Cindy~**

Jazmine opens her mouth to scream for help, but Rollie interrupts her:

"Grab her, too!" he orders. One of the junkies that is holding Riley springs out for Jazmine and practically manhandles her as she tries struggles for freedom, his meaty hand clapped over her mouth so she can't cry for help. He then gets her hands behind her back and leans back on the door behind them to close it.

"Calm down, sweetie," Rollie says to Jazmine. Jazmine only glares at him response and tries to catch her breath.

"I swear to God if y'all don't let us go, Imma kill all y'all!" I roar. I won't allow him to drag Jazmine or Huey into this, too.

"You know this girl, Cindy?" Rollie asks me. I keep looking straight ahead at Riley, and I won't respond to him. Rollie gives up and directs his attention back to Jazmine.

"Get your hand off her mouth," he tells his goon, who obeys. "What's your name?" he asks the ginger girl.

"It's Jazmine," she murmurs, now avoiding his eyes. Rollie seems fascinated by this and raises his brows.

"The songwriter, "Jazmine"? Jazmine Dubois?"

"Please, just let us go," she whimpers.

"I can do better," Rollie chuckles. "I can make you a deal," he proposes.

"Don't take it, he's lyin'!-" Riley tries to warn her, only to be punched in the gut.

"Anyway," Rollie continues. "How about this? You don't tell anyone about this and write songs for Fresh Lyfe, and I'll pay you half a million dollars?" Jazmine narrows her eyes, staring at Rollie with a look of either concern or shock on her face. It scares me that I can't even tell if she's just in disbelief or if she's actually contemplating this.

"Jazmine, please," I mumble. Rollie shoots me a death glare, reminding me that a knife is still to my throat, right now.

"You're a psycho!" Jazmine growls. "Look what you're doing to my friends! What makes you think I'll take your sick fucking deal?" Rollie is unamused by this and takes the knife from my throat, shoving me away from him. I lose my balance from the harsh push fall to the floor.

"I want her, instead!" He points to Jazmine.

The lackey is about to hand Jazmine over just I manage to get back onto my feet. I notice that Rollie's grip on the his pocket knife is loose, giving me an advantage. I push Jazmine out of the way and lunge for the blade, snatching it from his fist. A goon standing behind him attempts to grab me, but I manage to duck as I hunch over, knocking into Rollie slightly. I continue to put all my force into knocking him over as I reel my hand with the knife back, then sink the blade into his gut.

"Pussy!" I hiss under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear. He's sprawled out on the floor, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling above us as I straddle him. Red gushes out of his abdomen, leaking onto my legs, then bleeding into the carpet beneath us. Ain't no way 'dis bitch survivin' that shit. I almost grin at my work, but I don't have time to.

Suddenly, large and smelly hands grapple onto my body from behind until the sound of the room door swings open. I whip my head around to see Huey bodyin' mothafuckas behind me. Left and right, he's elbowin' and kickin' Rollie's goons. Soon, Riley's free, and he begins helping his brother incapacitate the rest of Rollie's junkies.

Rollie unexpectedly comes out of his trance and coughs up blood.

"...Grab the girls and run!..." he tell his remaining lackeys.

I barely turn my head quick enough to see a giant fist crash directly into my face. The world fades to black, and I don't feel myself falling backwards on to the floor.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I know it's short, guys, but I wanted it to be this way, I'm sorry! The suspense is just too much fun!**

 **Where do you think the girls will be taken?**

 **What's going to happen to them?**

 **Will Rollie die, or not?**

 **Follow, fav, and review for more!**


	23. Car Chase

**A/N: Hey, guys! I meant to update yesterday, but I've been having WiFi troubles after the hurricane for some reason, and I'm still working with a spotty connection rn unfortunately so sorry if I'm late to responding to any of your dm's. For now, blame my ISP lol Also, I'm not feeling my best right now (upset stomach and other annoying stuff ugh), but I HAD to get this chapter out for y'all! :)**

 **Anyway, here's more action and suspense for you guys! I've been trying to keep it fast-paced just for you all! Enjoy! :) Don't forget to like, fav, and review for more if you like it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

"He's got Jazmine and Cindy!" I yell to Riley. He's too busy being smothered by a bodyguard to hear me.

I run to him and rip the goon off of him, incapacitating him with an elbow to the spine. Then, Riley and I begin to chase the two dudes that have the girls. Spectators throughout the party stare and gasp in shock at the scene as we chase the two goons, holding the unconscious girls.

 _I won't lose them again!_ I think to myself, plowing through the crowd of people with immense determination.

The perpetrators storm out of the door and pile into a black SUV, speeding off as the tires squeal against the cement beneath them. I wave Riley over to my car, only to see that he's out of breath and panting several feet behind me in the front yard.

 _He's bonier than I remember. He must be malnourished._

I sling his arm around my shoulder and help him over to my car, helping him into the passenger side. I get in on the driver's side and pull off, although the black truck is already gone.

"...You should've left me…" Riley says, still out of breath. "...I slowed you down…"

"I can't just leave my brother like that," I reply.

"Well, now we don't know where they went." He shrugs.

"We'll find them," I reassure him.

Other mansions pass by as we begin the search for Jazmine and Cindy.

"What happened to you after you moved?" I ask.

"Cindy and I got in contact in Rollie Rich, which is that fat dude back there who was bleeding and what not," he begins and leans his head against the window in an exhausted manner. "He promised us a career. Everything was going great until we got into a bad contract wit' 'em. After the we took the million dollar deal, Cindy and me made a flop and couldn't get Rollie the money we'd promised him. Then, that's when things went sideways."

"What do you mean?" I raise a brow with concern.

"He started lockin' Cindy in a closet, and wouldn't let either one of us leave his apartment, unless we was goin' to a special occasion or somethin'. We tried to escape to Canada for year and a half, but he found us a couple months ago and made us start makin' music again. Now, we in this situation."

"You guys went to Canada?" I inquire.

 _Damn, that's far,_ I think.

"Yeah, but we was broke da whole time," he chuckles.

"Caesar and Jazmine said they heard you guys on the radio once," I say.

"That was a wack ass song we had to make together. It was a hit, though. That made Rollie lighten up a little, but he took all the money we made from it."

"Damn, that's tough."

My eyes are frantically dancing around, searching for the black SUV, but I don't see it anywhere within the city streets.

 _Maybe I can track Jazmine's phone if she still has it with her?_ I theorize. I pull over at a gas station and use my phone to try and get Jazmine's location.

A moving blue marker appears on my map app where Jazmine is supposed to be. She and Cindy are a couple blocks away.

 _Thank God._

"I found them!" I tell Riley, and I pull off from the gas station. The SUV is moving quickly, so we have to hurry before we lose them.

"Where they at?" he asks.

"Not far," I vaguely answer, too focused on the road to think. I toss him my phone. "Tell me where they go."

I dig into my pocket and grab my pistol so I'm prepared when we catch up to them. My aim is precise; I never miss.

"Damn, you still carry a piece on you?" He raises a brow.

"Gotta be proactive." I shrug. I don't feel like telling him about the CIA business.

I try to stop swerving out of nervousness; I usually work very well under pressure, but my loved ones are in danger.

"They goin' towards the highway!" Riley exclaims.

We run a red light at an intersection, and I make a sharp turn onto the interstate that the SUV is on. Right away, I spot the truck eight cars ahead of us.

"I see them," I say.

"Can you shoot and drive at the same time?" Riley questions.

"Hell yeah."

"Aight, lit!" he laughs.

I swerve through the traffic, forcing the cars to get out of the way or get hit, until we're directly behind the SUV. They start shooting first. After an array of bullets showers our car, one of them hits the windshield and leaves a giant crack in the glass. Neighboring cars spiral out of control in a panic from the violent car chase.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath.

I wait until they stop shooting to roll my window down and aim my pistol at them, only to discover that had anticipated my counter attack. They know I won't shoot, now, because they're holding a tied up Jazmine up by her throat through the sunroof and threatening to throw her out.

I almost completely lose control of my wheel and crash into some railing next to us.

"Oh God!" Riley shouts in shock.

I have good aim, but they'll throw her if I shoot.

 _What kind of fucked up shit is this?!_ My hand lightly trembles on the wheel.

There's roadwork blocking off three of the four lanes ahead. The SUV swerved directly into the construction in an attempt to lose us. I need a Plan B, and quick!

They pull Jazmine back through the sunroof, but I can't even think about shooting them now. A large ramp of sand lies ahead, and they're speeding right towards it. If either of our cars drive up that thing, we'll all be dead by the time we come down!

I'm forced to slam on brakes, but the SUV is going full speed ahead. The truck darts up the ramp and goes soaring into the air. All Riley and I can do is watch in terror as the truck then comes crashing down back onto the highway and is blanketed in flames.

"Stay here!" I warn Riley.

I get out of the car and dart for the car before it explodes. The back right passenger door is kicked open by a bloody fair-toned leg, and Cindy rolls out of truck. She's unable to get up and ran, due to being tied up and gagged with tape. I manage to grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

I look inside the truck to find a motionless Jazmine lying in the backseat. Blood streams down from her scalp to her face to create a horrific atmosphere about her. The two goons are also motionless, the driver's bloody head rests against the wheel and the other is crushed by an airbag. The flames at the hood of the car only get worse. There's not much time. I have to grab Jazmine and try to get away as quickly as possible.

The blazing car finally blows into smithereens with the goons inside. The force of the explosion, sends me flying as I'm still carrying the girls. Cindy releases a frightened scream behind we goes tumbling down next to my car. Riley gets out and grabs the girls from me, getting them into the car safely.

"You always been good wit' first aid," he comments as he runs over to the driver side. "I'll drive us to the hospital while you tend to Cindy and Jazmine in the backseat."

But 911 beats us to the punch when the sound of police and ambulance sirens grows louder and louder behind us. Five police cars create a barricade around us. My heart rate increases as the ten cops surround us. I can't even stare down one of their guns' barrels because there are so many.

"Get on the ground, or we'll shoot!" one of them barks at me.

Suddenly, the air I'm breathing in becomes toxic and I'm unable to breathe. Riley gets out of the car, but for some reason I see a light skinned male with light eyes instead. The cops direct their aims to him.

"Huey!" he shouts.

"Cairo, watch out!" I warn him.

Bullets begin to fly, and my knees buckle beneath me. The mass of headlights all come to dim as the world seizes its movement and goes to sleep in the pitch black darkness of my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think?**

 **Will Huey and Riley survive, or will the boys suffer the same fate as Cairo?**

 **What's going to happen to the girls?**

 **Like, fav, and review!**


	24. The Car Chase (Part 2)

**A/N: Happy Hump Day, Loves! I was thinking I'd skip ahead with Huey's POV, but I've decided to keep this action going and tell it from Cindy's perspective, instead. Just a hint, things are about to get scary… Like, fav, review, etc!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~Cindy~**

I grab Jazmine and roll onto the floor of the car as the storm of bullets ambush the car.

" **RILEY, GET BACK INSIDE!"** I scream, hoping he that he's not already a bleeding mess on the ground. For a moment, my suspicions almost get the best of me and it takes every bone and muscle in my body not to look up to see if he's okay; I'm too scared my worst fear has come true.

" **HUEY!"** he screams over and over. He's ducking next to the driver's side of the car as they're still trying to shoot him.

As I'm trembling and fearing for our lives on the backseat floor of this car, I notice a beer bottle with a couple drops of old beer behind the passenger seat. An idea pops into my head, and I immediately grab it, letting go of Jazmine.

 _I need a lighter._ I fit my hand into the back pocket of the driver's seat. Nothin'. Then, I try the passenger's. Dammit, still nothin'.

The car's exterior metal is beginning to give way to the bullets. One bullet shoots straight through the right back door of the car, tickling my hair as it zips right past Jazmine and me, and it exits right through the other side.

 _I gotta hurry!_

I'm constantly looking over my shoulder at the shooting cops, praying none of the bullets touch me. I've finally spotted a lighter in the front seat cup holder. If I can manage not to get shot, I could reach it.

I deeply inhale, clearing my head. Then, I exhale, quickly reach for the lighter, and drop back down to the floor. Finally, I rip a long strip of fabric off of the bottom of my dress and stuff it into the beer bottle, leaving a bit of it hanging off the rim of the bottle. I take the lighter and light the fabric before I chuck it out the window at the cops.

The shooting comes to a halt. The sound of bullets beating against the car metal is replaced with the panicked screams of the cops as they attempt to evade the attack.

I climb out of the other side of the car and tap a balled up and stiff Riley on the shoulder. He comes out of his defensive stance and gives me a blank stare.

"C'mon, we gotta get Huey!" I yell to him.

He hops up to his feet and runs to the front of the car where Huey is still unconscious. We puts one of Huey's around his shoulder, and I do the same with Huey's other arm. We throw him in the passenger seat, and I climb inside with him. Riley takes the driver's seat and speeds off.

"W-What 'da hell just-"

 ***BOOOOM!***

Not too far behind us, the flaming bottle I threw causes a large explosion amongst the police cars. Huey's eyes pop open and he jerks awake beneath me. If we wasn't in this situation, Riley woulda been pissed that I'm in his brother's lap like this.

"Goddamn…" I mumble under my breath, looking back at the large explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Cindy is out here BODYING dudes! She's legitimately about that life lol I know it's short, but that helps capture the essence of the ongoing action, in my opinion! What do you guys think? I be back with more soon! In the meantime, like, fav, review, etc! Thanks and love you guys!**


	25. Out of the Woods

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the cliff hanger before But you guys should be in church getting those blessings, not waiting around on this story lol jk**

 **thx for your patience and support btw! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Grab your popcorn, drinks, whatever! Don't forget to fav, follow, review, etc! I love your feedback! Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~Huey~**

I'm seeing double as the explosion continues to grow behind us. My head is spinning and it feels like I'm floating, not in a good way, either. I don't know why and how Cindy got into my lap, but I don't like it, at all. Secretly, I hope Jazmine doesn't see me.

"What's...going on?" I mumble. Cindy looks up at me, then her cheeks are flashed with pink.

"We got away," she says.

My heart almost stops as it all begins to come back to me. All I can remember is having one of the worst panic attacks I've ever experienced before fainting. My worst panic attack occurred when they took my best friend from me. He was an innocent guy, my childhood friend. He deserved more than two bullets in the back of his head in the Southside.

As Riley was being shot at, I couldn't help but relive that same fucked up night again.

"We need to get to a hospital, quick, Riley," Cindy informs Riley. She looks behind me. I look, too, and I almost have another panic attack at the horrific sight. "Jazmine's losing a lot of blood," Cindy adds. The cream fabric of the seat beneath Jazmine is now a crimson red as blood continues to slowly pour from her head.

"No." I shake my head. "I got this."

"What you gonna do?" Riley asks.

I lift Cindy off of me and climb into the backseat with Jazmine. I take my shirt off, using it to blot some of the blood off of Jazmine's face. More guilt washes over me.

 _You shouldn't have dragged her into this._

"Chill!" Riley grimaces at me. "What the hell you strippin' fo'?"

I then carefully lift her head, hoping not to cause any more damage as I carefully wrap my shirt around her wounded scalp as Cindy observes.

"Are you hurt, too?" I ask her.

"I don't feel nothin', no." She shakes her head.

"You must still be in shock," I assume. "I've got a secret hideout we can head to that's close by. It's got all the medical equipment I need there," I say. "I can examine you when we get there, too."

"You ain't no doctor!" Riley argues. "And whatchu mean, 'examine her'?" I sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Let 'em do his thing. Jazmine needs this more than me, anyway," Cindy defends me. "Where to?" she asks me.

"I gotta take the wheel," I reply. "There's no exact address. Plus, if we get caught by the CIA, I don't want either of you to be held accountable for knowing any information about this hideaway."

"The CIA?!" they shout in unison.

"You done really fucked up 'dis time, Huey!" Riley shakes his head. "How you got 'da damn CIA on yo' ass?"

"Long story, just pull over."

After Riley and I switch seats, I drive onto a lonely exit that lined with large pine trees. Now, I'm thankful I found a secret place to stay at just in case we were tracked down again.

"Is it in 'da woods?" Riley asks.

"Deep in the woods," I answer him. "How's Jazmine doing back there?"

"She good, but your shirt is already bloody."

"We're almost there."

"Why couldn't we just go to a hospital?"

"That could help the CIA find out where we are, and they'll do more than a car chase and firing a couple bullets."

Ten minutes later, we driving down a hidden dirt path that leads to a large shed in the middle of the woods. I park in from of the shack. We get out, and I carry Jazmine inside where a metal bench sits against the wall. I ask Riley to pull it out for me so I can lie her down on it.

As I'm examining her and looking through her bloodied orange curls, I find that she could have possible brain damage from the head trauma, God forbid. I could disinfect her wounds and stitch her up, then hope for the best, but that's about it. Cindy hands me my medical kit and sits next to me to watch. Riley, being squeamish Riley, sits in the corner to relax and get his head together.

"You should go lie down," I suggest to Cindy. "You need to rest, like Riley."

"How have you and Jazmine been?" she completely ignores me. "Riley and me missed you guys." She's never been this nice to me. It's a little off-putting for me.

"We were OK. Just in hiding, but fine."

"Are you two finally together?" She smirks. I see Riley perk up in the corner with that same dumbass smirk.

"Yeah, don't start." I roll my eyes.

"OOOOHHH!-" She's about to do a childish squeal, but calms down with a hint of shame on her pinkish cheeks. "Sorry, I forgot you was workin'."

"Ayyyy! You finally steppin' up yo' game, McHater!" Riley laughs. "You two practically been a couple since back-the-day, though."

"Uh, thanks."

"Did you hit?" Riley raises an obnoxiously curious brow. I gulp the embarrassment and shame away at the thought of the night before.

 _It wasn't just sex, it was...love-making._ I was happy for Jazmine, since she got invited to the listening party. I wanted to show her, but I had just decided that making out for a couple hours would be good enough, since she was still practicing abstinence. One thing lead to the other, though, and we woke up naked on the coffee table. She said it was OK, but I just couldn't help but think that I'd made her break her promise of chastity.

"You know I have a scalpel in this medical kit, right, dumbass?" I threaten him. He laughs even harder, Cindy joining in.

"Jazmine looks like she can't even take the D," she teases.

"Cause Huey's ain't big like me!"

If I weren't working on stitching Jazmine head back together, I would've ended him already. Two years away, and he was still annoying as hell.

…

It's 3 AM. I'm out cold with Jazmine resting in my lap. Riley and Cindy are cuddling in a deep sleep, too. My phone blinks on. It's a text from Caesar.

 **Caesar: Where are y'all?**

 **Me: We'll be back in the morning, don't worry about it.**

 **Caesar:...if you say so dude**

I put my phone back down to find Jazmine's glistening emerald eyes staring up at me. I give a sigh of relief and lift her chin up to instinctively press my lips against hers.

"Are you OK?" I whisper to her. She nods her head.

"Where are we?" she murmurs. "What happened?"

"We're safe, now," I reassure her. "We just got caught in a car chase."

"My head hurts," she softly whimpers and grabs her head.

"Ay! Y'all shut fuck up!" Cindy growls in her sleep. "Damn…" I ignore her and gently sit Jazmine aside on our makeshift bed so I can go get some pain meds for her.

After she takes them, she snuggles back into my arms and we go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: So as you can see, this chapter is sorta just wrapping up the craziness, but that doesn't mean there isn't more action and suspense to come :)**

 **I don't have a solid game plan about what I'll do for the next chapter, but I definitely know where I want this story will go and I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Tell me, what do you guys want to see happen? Any Juey or Ciley scenarios you want to see? Just curious… This doesn't mean I'll include your idea, but I might if you get lucky lol I just want to see what you guys like, get to know you a little haha**

 **Thx for reading! Love you guys! Follow, fav, review, etc!**


	26. Familiar Faces and Disgraces

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay in updates. More work and WiFi issues :(... I think you'll like this chapter, though ;) If you do: follow, fav, review, etc! I love you guys' feedback :)**

 **Also, responding to a guest user (you know who you are (: ), I like your idea about Juey story with the ship still being pre-teens. I'll keep it in mind! Thx for responding and sharing your thoughts.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Huey~**

"Damn, this a nice crib, y'all!" Riley chuckles, in awe of our hotel room.

"You ain't lyin," Cindy chimes in.

"Make yourselves at home," Jazmines says, nearing the kitchen. "I can make you guys breakfast." I grab her hand from behind her and gently halt her.

"Uh, maybe you should go get some rest and heal up first?" I recommend, referring to her head injury. Cindy sticks her tongue out in a teasing manner and snickers,

"Oooh, I see you, lookin' out for yo' boo," she teases and winks at us. "Y'all are cute." I can't help the red rushing to my face when she says this. I notice that Jazmine's a little bashful about the comment as well, but she looks a little light-headed.

I place my hand on her back and guide her to our room where she lies down and gets comfortable in our bed. I lean over to peck her forehead.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she whispers as I do. I nod.

"You don't have to thank me," I reply. Then, a random smirk appears on her lips, an evil grin more like. "What are you giving me that look for?"

"There are so many things I'd do to you if I was feeling better," she murmurs. I turn my head so she doesn't see me trying to hold back a laugh, then I look back at her and lay the comforter over her.

"Go to sleep, Jazmine." She giggles as I leave the room.

Riley and Cindy are talking and laughing on the couch, like usual. For a moment, it feels like we're back in high school again. I've never seen Cindy cuddled up in Riley's lap before, though. The childish side of me wants to poke fun at them, but I decide to just let them be and start making their breakfast in the kitchen.

" **WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

"Caesar, shut the hell up, it's way too early in the morning for your loud ass," I say. I don't even look up, already knowing he's surprised by Riley and Cindy being here.

"Nice to see you, too, homeboy." Riley nods at him. Cindy hops up and goes to hug him in a greeting manner.

"My boi, Ceez!" she says. "What's good?"

"Caesar, what's all the yelling about?"

I don't recognize her voice. But as soon as I look up at the half naked Chinese girl, I feel nothing but seething rage pulsing through my veins. I drop my spatula and point at her.

"You!" I say. She's just as in shock as I am and is left speechless. "Caesar, you better have a good explanation for this!" I direct my attention to him.

"Y'all know each other?" Caesar raises a brow with concern.

"It's dat Ming ho from that Chinese kickball team!" Cindy exclaims.

" **Everyone shut up! My fucking head hurts!"** Jazmine whines from the back room. We lower our voices to whispers. Ming finally responds, sporting that same evil grin she's always had:

"I'm not a ho," she says, ominously approaching Cindy. She looks the blonde up and down. "This has nothing to do with you" —she glances back over at me— "or _you,_ Freeman."

"What's going on?" Caesars asks, dumbfounded by the strong tension in the room.

"We almost lost our homes because of her," I answer him.

"It's not _my_ fault you're just an ass," Ming chuckles. I narrow my eyes into slits.

"Then, take yo' pancake ass out of here with smarter people if we so dumb," Cindy growls.

Ming looks ready to attack her when Caesar comes in between them.

"Hey, let's not get to hasty," he says in an attempt to diffuse the situation. He reaches into his pocket and hands Ming a twenty dollar bill. "Sorry, Ming. Call me, OK? In the meantime, you can catch and Über and get some breakfast with this," he says.

"Fine, then." She nods and goes back to Caesar's room to get her things, returning with her clothes on and a purse. "Bye, Caesar."

She leaves, and we all stare at Caesar. Her nervously grins and shrugs his shoulders as if he's innocent.

"What?" he says.

"Start talking," I demand.

"OK, look," he starts. "We both got a little drunk at the club last night, and I took her here. Nothing serious," he insists. "I didn't know y'all had beef with her!"

"Well, don't bring her ass back here," Riley joins in. "I can still remember how sore I was after that damn kickball game." He shakes his head as he remembers the fateful day.

"Anyways, let's talk about the fact that Riley and Cindy are here after going missing for some time," Caesar changes the subject. He directs his attention back to them. "Not that I'm complaining, but where the hell did y'all come from?"

"Issa real long story," Riley says.

"To be brief, we just met up at tha listening party," Cindy replies to Caesar.

"So, where's Jazmine?" Caesar scopes the room out for her.

"She's asleep," I say. "She's got a headache." Riley laughs,

"Oh, so _that's_ whatchu callin' it?"

"What happened to her?" Caesar urges me.

"I'm too tired to talk about it." I grab everyone's plates and sit them at the dinner table. "Breakfast is ready," I announce.

I'm not really hungry, so I didn't make anything for myself. Instead, I go keep Jazmine company and make sure she's okay.

She stirs and turns over toward me as my weight presses down on the mattress. She lightly whimpers and her groggy eyes open into slits.

"You okay?" I ask.

"My head," she mumbles. I reach into the nightstand to grab more pain meds for her.

"Sorry about last night," I apologize to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I put you in danger again."

"Well, neither of us knew this was going to happen," she reassures me. "It's not your fault. Blame that crazy manager."

I guess I unconscious form a spooning position against her and she falls asleep again. I'm about to fall asleep, too, when I grab my phone and browse around the internet for a moment. News articles talking about a "Police Brutality Court Case" pop up. I press on one of the links that takes me to an article titled: " _Cairo Phillips Court Case Approaching"_. My breathing slows and I can feel my heart in my throat after reading the article.

 _I've been so caught up in all this bullshit that I forgot about the court case!_ I toss my phone on the phone; if I read more I'll just have a panic attack from the memories. _I've gotta testify._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: The plot thickens… :)**

 **How do you guys feel about the court case?**

 **How will Huey testify, considering he was a witness in the whole issue?**

 **What about Cindy and Riley and their own issues?**

 **Fav, follow, review, you know the deal!**

 **Thx for reading and I'll see you guys again soon! :)**


	27. The Court Case

A/N: Hey, guys! So, I was looking through my Brainstorm for this story, and I think we're getting close to the end... I know, I'm so sad too! For those of you who think this story is trash, I know you must be ecstatic right now XD

Anyway, I just want to thank you all for staying with me this long and showing your support! I love all your comments!

ALSO, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE: I WAS ONLY ABLE TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER TO WATTPAD FOR A WHILE BC THIS SITE WAS BEING IFFY. So, if I haven't posted here, it could always be on my Wattpad: 0XLilaX0.

Now, on with the story! Remember to fav, follow, review, etc!

 _I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Jazmine~

He told me everything that happened, and it was completely his perspective. Then, he just up and left for Chicago, two weeks ago. He told me he would never leave me again, but it's happening just like it did before. The loneliness, the pain, the anger, the resentment, the sadness; it's all back again, and I feel so powerless. I tried everything I could to make him stay; tell him he'll be caught by the CIA if he testifies, but he's doing a private testimony. I guess I wasn't understanding enough and too selfish to see that this is his last chance to make it up to his friend who was shot and killed by the police...Cairo.

Looking back on it, I feel horrible for not being empathetic enough; I want Huey's voice to be heard. As soon as he left, I thought that maybe I could write a book, highlighting what occurred in the shooting incident, to get his message out there.

Caesar, Riley, and Cindy stay with me in the hotel to keep me company.

We're all sitting in a circle on the living room floor, talking one day while Huey's gone.

"So, what ever happened to Ming?" Cindy suddenly asks, looking over at Caesar.

"You still see her?" Riley joins in, smirking mischievously.

"Of course," Caesar laughs. Cindy rolls her eyes and groans in response. "I can't let y'all haters get in between me and that baddie."

"You guys, that kickball game was a really long time ago," I try to reason with Cindy and Riley. "Maybe it's just best if you all set your differences aside?"

"But we could've lost our home if she her cheating ass team would've won," Riley says.

"But didn't you lose your house anyways when your grandfather exchanged all your debt for slavery?" I purse my lip with confusion. He looks to the side with defeat.

"Aight, I'll let it go. It ain't my fault that old man signed away our freedom that day; I think he's senile!" We all laugh.

"You should invite Ming over for dinner, tonight," I suggest to Caesar. "Ya know, so we can all get to know her better."

"That's fine with me," he replies, then he looks over at Riley and Cindy. "How about y'all?"

"It's coo." Riley shrugs. Cindy avoids our eyes.

"Cindy, really?" I ask in a scolding manner.

"Whatever," Cindy huffs. "What are you cooking?"

"God forbid that Jazmine cooks," Caesar smirks. "She'll kill us all."

"My cooking is great, jerk!" I punch his arm.

"Yeah, OK," he chuckles.

...

~Huey~

Today is the day before the big case, and I'm sitting here in the courtroom with my attorney. I opted for a private testimony in advance to keep my identity anonymous so the CIA doesn't catch up to me. There's still a huge chance that they will after this, though. I don't care anymore; I have to stand up for what's right, and keep my promise to Cairo that I'll keep fighting for him.

I stand before the judge at a podium with a microphone in the heart of the room. This would be recorded, but my attorney would read what I say aloud in court tomorrow.

"What can you recall on the night of the shooting?"

I clear my throat; I've never been this nervous before. I hope I'm not trembling, but getting justice is what really matters, right now.

 _I won't let you down, Cairo._

"I was driving Cairo Phillips home from his night shift at work, as usual," I begin. "He was slightly drunk after having a beer or two. As we enter his neighborhood, we noticed a cop car hanging around for some reason. They randomly begin to follow us as soon as we drive past them. I feel a small bout of panic in my chest as we pull up to Cairo's house. I want to tell him to not to get out of the car, but I can't find the strength to do so."

I take a deep breath to slow my increasing heart rate.

"When he gets out, two cops approach him. They laugh and taunt him, poking at him a bit because he's drunk. I get out of the car, and the environment is suddenly hostile. They pull out their pistols, one of them is trained on me—the other on Cairo. I instantly wish I hadn't gotten out of the car.

"'Both of you, on the ground!' they yell.

"I obey and get down. Cairo lightly protests in his drunken state and refuses to get down.

"'Get down, or we'll shoot!' they yell at him again. I urge my friend to just obey the cops, but he ignores me and starts to go inside his house.

"The sound of gunshots rings in my ears as I watch each bullet tear into Cairo on the porch of his house. After six shots, he falls to his wobbly knees, then he's lying on the ground, motionless.

"I'm in a state of complete devastation as the cops retreat from the scene and speed off in their car."

After being asked a couple more questions by the judge, my testimony is over, and I leave feeling victorious.

 _I hope I've made you proud._

...

About two weeks go by. I'm back in Los Angeles with Jazmine and the others. Everything's going fine, but I'm anxious about the verdict of the court case. Anxious is an understatement, I'm fucking terrified.

The verdict is announced across the nation today.

The two cops are found 'not guilty' of the homicide of Cairo Phillips.


	28. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Yes, I did a double upload today lol, but chapter 27 was on Wattpad the whole time. Please don't hate meeee Anyways, things are about to get hot, so buckle in kiddies! Fav, follow, review, etc!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Jazmine~**

It's been two weeks since he left to give his testimony. The South Side of Chicago is still in shambles, but the riots have stopped. The locals there are just as confused as the rest of America—well, those who actually care about Cairo's death—as to why the two cops that shot Cairo weren't found guilty. I can't say that I'm surprised; I don't know much about these police brutality cases, but I don't hear much about the cops that are involved in them being punished for their disturbing crimes.

My panic attacks came back the first week that Huey didn't come back. I thought he'd been tracked down by the CIA. I'd begin to run my hands through my hair so much that it'd fall out; it's always been a bad habit of mine whenever I'm anxious. They stopped when he finally sent a package under the secret alias of "HuFree Newton" (I guess so he wouldn't be tracked if he already wasn't). The package consisted of money to pay for the hotel and a reassuring letter that he'd be back and was just laying low in God-knows-where for a little while until the heat would die down. He advised us (Caesar and I, specifically) to go back to the secret location (the one in the backwoods of LA) just in case the CIA would come after us, and he listed the directions as well.

Caesar seemed to know where he was hiding, so he disobeyed his friend's advice and went after Huey to help him just in case he was found and needed back-up.

That just left Riley, Cindy, and me. Not to mention, there's Ming; she's been coming over a lot more lately, since we all had dinner together. I told them I'd be fine staying in the secret hideout alone, and I didn't want to drag them into this, but they insisted on going with me to keep me company.

So, here we are, hiding away in this tiny wooden shed again, hoping we aren't ambushed. We have a TV and some built-in WiFi (courtesy of Huey's mysteriously genius ways), but it can still get boring quickly. I'm just hoping Huey and Caesar are okay.

Huey's birthday is coming up soon, too. It's in a week or two, in fact. It would be nice if everything clears up before then, but I doubt it. I just want to be there to comfort him in his time of despair. I know he must feel so devastated, right now.

 **~Huey~**

Hope is irrational.

I had a feeling it would end up like this all along; it was more like Deja Vu, actually. I just can't believe that I let him down. I said I would get justice for him, avenge his death. It's all in vain, now.

Aside from that, it seems that Caesar joining me in Cuba is actually a good thing. I found an empty warehouse to in here. I thought that we wouldn't be found out here, but that isn't the case.

Combat boots tumbling against the metal floors of the warehouse echo from the first floor.

" **Huey Freeman and Michael Caesar! Come out, now, or we will be forced to use drastic measures!"**

They're coming. We hold our automatic weapons close to our chests, ready to attack. There's no way in Hell we'll survive—we're completely outnumbered—but I guess we'll just have to die trying.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN YALL.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, review etc!**


	29. The Dead End

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Lol jk Anyway, I just wanted to gift you guys with another chapter! Although I was feeling really unsure about it, I was able to write it. Idk why I was feeling so weird, but every time I try to write action scenes I just feel like I'll mess it up, or the pacing will be super terrible. Can you guys please tell me what you think of this chapter?**

 **Also thanks again for your reviews and constructive criticism. I know there are a couple loose ends in this story, but I plan to review and edit it when it ends.**

 **Fav, follow, review, etc!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

Time seems to move in slow motion. I can't name a tie I haven't been prepared for something besides now. The pent up anxiety tangles and bunches up into a knot in my stomach, coursing through my veins as it turns to adrenaline. Caesar and I are going to need all the adrenaline our bodies can produce right now. Because if we don't take action within the next thirty seconds, all that we've been fighting for and trying to flee from will be in vain. I can't break that promise I made to my best friend.

 _I_ _ **will**_ _get justice for you, Cairo._

We're hiding behind a tall and wide metal shelf that reaches the ceiling and is identical to all of the other industrial shelves lining the warehouse. On the shelf that we use as a barricade are a number of boxes filled with bullet proof vests, helmets, two walkie-talkies and all kinds of body armor to aid us in this emergency. Next to the boxes and at the end of the shelf of armor lies a large rectangular safe filled with guns, grenades, tear gas, and various other weapons we'll need to defend ourselves. Sure, we're already holding weapons, but they won't hold us off for long.

There's still a high chance that we won't make it out of this alive-the chance slowly increases as we wait-but it's a worth a try. And I can't say that I truly fought for Cairo, unless I _do_ try.

" **We tried to play nice!"** I finally recognize the voice as Dick Chambers, a CIA representative and agent. Caesar and I use this time to throw on multiple layers of the bulky body armor as Dick yells into his megaphone. " **We tried to make a deal with you two!"** he continues. " **But you decided to make a dick move and not play by the rules!"** It's now difficult for the both of us to move with all the body armor on. I don't even know how the hell we're supposed to make it out of this warehouse. I inch over to the safe and type in the passcode.

 _*Access Denied!*_

 _Shit!_ I curse to myself.

" **And because of that"** -Dick says. The sound of combat boots beating against the floor grows closer- " **we have to show you what happens when you try to pull one over on the CIA!"**

I type the passcode in again, only to be denied twice. I can feel Caesar growing impatient next to me, his eyes repeatedly switching from me to over his shoulder.

"Huey, c'mon!" he frantically whispers. A salty drop of sweat trickles down my temple as I type to code in again and again.

"I'm trying!" I whisper back.

" **It's about to get real messy in here! Ready, men?!"** A hundred guns click in a disturbing chorus as the soldiers cock their weapons. My teeth are digging so deeply into my bottom lip that I can taste blood right about now.

I type in the code one last time.

" **Aim!"**

 _*Access Granted!*_

I force the safe door open and grab at the largest weapon I see. It has an immense amount of ammunition and can keep firing for several minutes. The downside is that it's extremely large and heavy, and my body armor is already weighing me down. I throw Caesar a machine gun identical to my own. We barely have time to turn around and prepare to fight.

" **FIRE!"**

Bullets spray straight through the cardboard boxes around us, crashing into the metal walls behind us. Some bullets break right through the walls, and a small few beat against our armor.

A fleet of men in military uniforms and armor, holding guns, as well, storm around the shelf to where we are, but it's not long before we split up into opposite directions and crash directly into them. I'm able to knock four of the soldiers rushing toward me clear over with the weight and force of my body armor, enormous machine gun, and large rushes of adrenaline.

I begin to fire at the rest of the soldiers that unsuccessfully try to corner me, their bodies jerking compulsively from the mist of bullets beating them to death. Some of them in the back of the large crowd are able to get a few shots fired at me with their own automatic guns, but it's far from enough to slow me down.

"Fall back!" one of them alerts the others in the rest of the noisy, crowded room. "They're loaded!" he cries before he's taken down, too. The soles of my armored boots are soaked in the blood as I move as quickly as I can around the shelf to meet the other soldiers. Caesar is busy already continuing to fight his way through the herd of men.

The other soldiers quickly hide behind the other shelf, peeking themselves to fire a couple shots at me here and there. I run—as fast as my outerwear will allow me to—past the various rows of shelves, spraying bullets into each one, taking out as many soldiers as I can at once. I lose sight of Caesar as I'm running, but I assume he's doing fine.

"He's getting away!" one of the soldiers shouts behind me. He's one of the few that I missed, and he's joined by nine other surviving soldiers that open fire on me from behind. I keep running as I spray more bullets at them one my way to the stairs.

As I'm going, I'm constantly wondering where Dick is and where his voice was coming from.

 _Maybe he left as soon as they started firing?_ I wonder.

I look over my shoulder when I make it to the staircase. Caesar's been knocked over in his restrictive body of bulky armor and is being relentlessly shot at by a group of soldiers, who took advantage of this moment to get him while he's unable to get back up.

"Damn it!" I swear under my breath.

 _I'm going to have to reload in a couple moments._

I aim at the soldiers and wipe them all out, rushing over to help Caesar. The whole second floor is empty, except for us (and some surviving soldiers who may be hiding out of fear). I fight off the small amount of hope in the back of my mind.

"You okay?" I ask, pulling him up with all my strength. We're both out of breath. I notice his armor is slightly worn down and painted with bullets. We've got to get out of here, and quick if either of us wants to survive.

"Yeah, we gotta keep moving," he says.

I start for the stairs as he follows close behind. I feel stupid for not being more cautious as I trip and fall to the bottom of the stairs, dropping my gun, just as Caesar did previously.

"HUEY!" Caesar exclaims as a whole other hundred soldiers open fire on me.

I can barely even roll over from the weight, the armor being bombarded by the storm of billets attacking it right now. All I can do is look at the ceiling and pray that Caesar is able to get to me in time.

"GET HIS ARMOR OFF!" one of the militants scream.

 _Son of a bitch!_

Multiple soldiers rush towards me and begin grabbing at my penetrated armor, trying to rip it off of me. But as soon as they rush over to me, a cloud of smoke fills the air and they begin to choke and cover their mouths, evading the scene. I'm able to look out of my peripherals to the left to see a barely visible can of tear gas, and not far behind it is Caesar, rushing towards me. He pulls me back to my feet and helps me grab my gun again.

"I'm out of ammo!" he notifies me with panic. We huddle over to an empty corner that's surrounded by boxes and metal bars to reload quickly.

"We've gotta take some of our armor off," I say. "It's already been shot up, and we can move better without it."

"Are you sure?" He raises a brow.

"Yeah. There's a whole other bunch of soldiers out there, and we've gotta be smart about this, or it's over."

Even though it once seemed that this place couldn't get any louder or more catastrophic, that's far from the truth. An incredibly loud and ear-piercing whirring comes from outside. Caesar and I exchange panic glances. I can feel the blood draining from my face as the soldiers' and our own attention is directed to the windows of the room, the tear gas finally clearing up.

"As if over two hundred soldiers wasn't enough to take out two guys!" Caesar says, mouth agape at the sight outside of the warehouse. "Now, they have a helicopter to blow us the fuck up?!" I gulp and attempt to find my voice again.

"...They're ruthless," I whisper, shaking my head in disbelief.

" **You two took out dozens of soldiers on the second floor!"** Dick's voice echoes from outside, but neither of us can spot him, still. " **Honestly, I expect nothing less from people of** _ **your**_ **caliber. Maybe this will put an end to your reign of terror?"**

"They can't!" Caesar exclaims, his breaths speeding up. "They can't do this! They still have soldiers in here-they'll be killing off their own!" Speaking of the soldiers, they all began to panic, as well, some running for the multiple exits lining the walls.

"I told you: 'they're ruthless'!" I yell to him over the loud helicopter whirring. "They don't care about these soldiers! They don't care about _any_ of us! Come on! We've gotta get out of here!"

I grab his arm and we start for the closest door; now that we're no longer being shot at, making an exit is easier, despite multiple soldiers crowding the door at once. Not that this exit would save us from what was waiting for us outside. I peer out the window once more. The military copter is just seconds from launching a gigantic missile, lodged beneath itself. The panicking soldiers crowding the door is holding up the process of us fleeing the attack.

"It's about to launch!" someone shouts.

" **Remember that this could've ended way differently had you just complied with me, boys!"**

The missile takes off with a scream. I wish I could say that we escaped, but just as we make it out of the door, the missile makes contact with the warehouse. We aren't far enough to make it out in time or escape the blazing explosion.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? I had a lot of fun writing it, despite my lack of confidence haha I just wanted you guys to enjoy all the suspense and adrenaline!**

 **How do y'all feel about this chap?**

 **Fav, follow, review, etc! Thanks for staying tuned, lovelies!**


	30. Amends

**A/N: Hey, gang! My winter break just started, so I'll just go ahead and finish up the story for you all since I finally have the time to :) Yay! Anyway, I just hope this chapter is satisfying for you guys as this story comes to a close :(((. I had so much fun writing it lol Anyways, follow, fav, review, etc!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

* * *

 **~Huey~**

My eyes and throat burns from the smoke that seeped beneath my helmet and into my lungs. Somehow, the body armor was enough to keep me from dying from being flung several feet into the air by the explosion. I can't tell when I regained consciousness, but all I can focus on is trying my best to get out of this damn armor while I can barely feel any of my limbs.

When I finally manage to get it all off, all that's left is my collared, button-down shirt, some jeans, and combat boots. I pray that there aren't another sea of men waiting to ambush me again because I'm completely vulnerable at this point. I groan from the pain of my aching body as I slowly get back up on my feet. I rapidly blink my eyes and go into a coughing fit from the clouds of smoke and scattered patches of raining fiery debris around me. I'm surrounded by dozens of soldiers, all of them motionless and turned on their sides on the ground.

"Caesar!" I call out to him, hoping he survived the explosion, too. I squint my watery eyes, scoping out the space around me for him. "CAESAR!" I yell once more. My heart rate picks up as each second of anxious searching passes by. As I push through the smoke, I find a black body of armor being crushed rubble from the ablaze warehouse.

 _God, help me!_

I roll up my sleeves and rush over; immediately putting all of the strength I have just regained into pushing the metal and cement off of Caesar. I manage to get it off of him and begin to tear his armor off.

"Caesar! Caesar, are you okay?!" I ask frantically. I relentlessly shake him in an attempt to wake him up. "Caesar, c'mon!" He begins to stir and coughs up a cloud of smoke. He opens his eyes and sits up, looking around in confusion.

"Is this what Hell looks like?" he asks. "I always had a feeling you'd end up here with me."

"We're not dead," I inform him. "Look, we've got to get out of here before anymore soldiers show up!"

We're back on our feet in seconds and running through the falling flames of debris, the smoke getting thinner as we progress. In the distance, we watch as the same helicopter that blew up the warehouse now sits peacefully next to the blazing building, and just hundreds of feet ahead of us are three military jeeps. A man stands on top of one of them, taking a swig of liquor as he admires the chaos that's unfolded today. I can't see his face, but I can almost guarantee it's that son of a bitch, Dick.

That is, until a commanding voice barks at us from behind:

" **STOP!"**

Caesar and I pause and turn to see Dick himself aiming a pistol at us. Caesar and I both instinctively raise our hands in the air.

"I'm almost surprised you two survived even _that!"_ Dick says with amusement. He aims the gun directly at me with a smirk, "But you've always got something up your sleeve, Huey." He takes a swift second to cough, his gun still trained on me. "Now, I want you two bastards to take it down to the ground, nice-and-slow," he enunciates. We obey, falling to our knees, then lying on stomachs. I feel a sharp pain shoot through my ribs as Dick crashes his foot into it. I groan and am flipped onto my back as he digs his foot into my chest, slowing the air passage in my lungs.

"Why couldn't you just listen, Huey?" he asks, still wearing that malicious grin.

"You've chased us out of our hometown, to Woodcrest, then to LA, and now you've managed to get us out of the country altogether," I say, my voice raspy. "Hasn't the CIA already gotten what you guys wanted in the first place? Haven't you all already won?"

"Yeah, well, I've got news for ya, dumbass: neither you, Caesar, _or_ me win in this scenario. I don't want to kill you, never did-but my boss wants to make sure that another uprising never occurs again, like it did in Chicago when you two tried to play the system."

He cocks his gun, then aims it at me again. "Anything you'd like to say before I wipe you from existence, Freeman?"

I take a moment to inhale, then release a sigh of defeat.

"Cairo, I'm sorry."

Just when I think he's going to pull the trigger, he's swept off of his feet and lands on his backside with a yelp of surprise. Caesar was able to catch him off guard and used the moment to literally kick him to the ground. He now restrains Dick in a headlock tighter than a vice grip. I inch over to his gun and aim it at the agent.

"Quick!" Caesar exclaims. "Shoot 'em in his dick!" He chuckles and leans over to see the asphyxiated, red-faced man's reaction to the stupid pun. I don't know if going unconscious somehow messed with Caesar's head, but it's getting annoying... "Ha, get it?" he asks Dick as I roll my eyes. "It's funny because your name is-"

 _ **POW!**_

Blood begins to stain Dick's shirt as it pours out beneath him into a large puddle. His eyes roll into the back of his head, and he stops struggling in Caesar's grip.

"Oh my _god!"_ Caesar shouts in shock, releasing to dead agent.

A loud horn honking blares close behind us, revealing the three jeeps from before approaching us. They're filled with army generals, then another man in black with a moustache (seems to be middle-aged)-the same one that was drinking that liquor from before. The generals aim more guns at us, prepared to blow our brains out at any second.

"HEY!" the man yells, getting out of the jeep. He drops his liquor bottle, flabbergasted by the sight of the corpse between us. Caesar and I are now back on our feet. "You just shot a federal agent, you dipshit!" the man scolds us.

"Caesar and I, and all of the others who are involved in this mess, will refrain from anymore activity that you classify as domestic terrorism, if you take us off of your 'Most Wanted' List," I say as a proposal to him. I reach my hand out for him to shake: "Truce?"

"You create a fucking bloodbath inside that warehouse, kill one of my subordinates, and you just expect me to let you go?!" he barks.

"Calling in all those men just for us was overkill, for one! Not to mention, you killed off more soldiers than we did with that helicopter!" I retort, accusingly. "You never cared about any of them, so don't pretend that you do, now, you hypocrite!"

"We haven't been involved in any acts of protest since we were forced to leave Chicago," Caesar joins in.

"Which is all the more reason to just forget about this whole case and get on with our lives," I add. "You got what you wanted, and we're not messing with local or federal taxes anymore," I say with reluctance. I hold my hand for the agent once again,

"I'm going to ask again… Truce?"

The man's eye twitches in frustration and he sighs in defeat, shaking my hand.

"You goddamn son of a bitch," he mutters, staring daggers at me. I can't help the smirk forming at the end of my lips as I nod.

"Nice doing business with you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again! I got a little scared about posting this chapter because I didn't feel like it was satisfying :( I tried to add a little humor in there to make it better, though lol**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Also, what are you guys doing for Christmas, and what kind of presents do you want?**

 **Follow, fav, review, etc! 3**


	31. When It's Over

**A/N: This one is nice and long. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I think you guys will find out why soon :D hehehehe... OK, I'll stop. Just don't forget to show your support, you know the protocol.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

~Jazmine~

(Two days later)

Another slow day here in this tiny ass cabin, and I think we'll all just turn into cannibals and try to eat each other for entertainment. A crazy thought, yes, but that's what staying in an isolated cabin in an LA forest for a prolonged amount of time does to you.

Cindy and Riley are taking a walk in the woods outside, and I've searched up all the celebrity gossip I could find on Instagram. I could still write that book for Huey, like I wanted, but I'm facing some terrible Writer's Block today.

It isn't until I here a deafening shriek far behind me and the couch that I finally get some action. I shoot up off of the couch with a start and whip around to find Ming lying on her back on the floor, writhing in pain. Her shorts are unbuttoned, unzipped, and slightly pulled down. I gasp and rush over, falling on my knees by her side.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong?!" I ask in an anxious tone. I examine her undone shorts, and my panic is now slowly overtaken by confusion.

"...It hurts..." she croaks. My eyes trail up to her outstretched hands and fingers, her pointer and middle finger covered in a gooey, white liquid with a hint of blood on the tip. My face scrunches up in a grimace.

 _Please, don't tell me..._

"...Were you-?" my reluctant question is abruptly interrupted by a now impatient Ming.

"I broke a nail inside my private bits, and I can feel it cutting me! Yes, I was masturbating, OK?!" she hisses with reddened cheeks. "Just help me!" she cries in agony.

I'm at a loss for words, only sitting there, mouth agape, until she snaps at me to help her again.

"U-Um," I stutter, attempting to get it together. "W-What should I do? Do you want me to..." I trail off, gesturing towards her shorts.

"Yes, take them off, dumbass!"

"O-OK..."

The front door squeaks open, and Cindy and Riley re-enter the cabin, Riley slinging his arm around her romantically. Ming's cheeks can't get any redder than they already are, right now. As soon as the couple enters, Riley plants a kiss on Cindy's forehead. She smiles and giggles bashfully, in response. I'd tease her for getting all lovey-dovey with him, if Ming's bloody hoo-ha wasn't staring me in the face, right now. Then, they pause and stare at our scene in astonishment.

"What kinda porno y'all shootin' in here?" Riley asks. If he were closer, I'd be certain that this pervert has a tiny smirk on his lips, right now.

"It's not what it looks like! Now, close your eyes!" I command him. Cindy does it for him, guiding him back out of the door. She shortly returns, shutting the door behind her.

"Y'all nasty as hell." She shakes her head in disapproval. "Don't y'all both got boyfriends?"

"Just hand me a towel and Huey's medical kit from the cabinet, Cindy," I order her, rolling my eyes. "Ming..." -I take a moment to find the right words- "broke a nail inside of her 'no-no zone'."

Cindy hurries over, medical bag in hand.

"Damn, what happened?" she inquires, kneeling down next to me. Upon getting a closer look at the situation, she grimaces. "You on ya period, Ming?" Ming throws her hands over her face with embarrassment as I lay the towel beneath her; the blood is starting to get everywhere.

"She broke her nail in her cooch," I explain. Cindy tries and fails as she releases a snicker.

"Damn, I almost did the same thing, while Riley and me was still with Rollie."

I grimace at her and dig through the medical bag, concerned that this may be worse than I initially thought. Not to mention, the hospital is about an hour away.

"I wish Huey were here to help us," I whimper, the thought of him reminding me of how much I miss him, at the moment. "He'd know what to do."

"I wouldn't let that afro-headed idiot look at my cooch if I were the _horniest_ chick on the planet!" Ming retorts.

"Cindy, see if you can find something that could help us on the internet," I say. Cindy nods and does just that.

I pull some ointment out of the bag.

"Do you think this would help, Ming?" I ask her. She takes the bottle and scans over it.

"I got somethin'," Cindy speaks up. We direct our attention to her as she reads from her phone. "It says here that we gotta slice her coochie open to get the nail out." Ming tenses up, eyes wide with terror. I bite my lip with worry. Then, Cindy releases a chuckle. "I'm jokin', but she do need stitches for her cut, since she's bleedin' so bad."

"Oh, my God, no..." Ming whines, not anticipating what's to come.

"I-I don't know how to give someone stitches!" I cry out as I begin to hyperventilate. "We need Huey!"

Tears well up on the brim of my eyes, the pressure overwhelming to me. I can't tell if they're from the anxiety or the haunting fact that I don't know if he's or being tortured by the CIA, right now. I think it all has just been building up since we first fled to LA, and I just chose this inconvenient moment to have a complete breakdown.

"Jazmine!" Cindy exclaims, snapping me out of my episode. She grabs me by the shoulders and looks me directly in the eyes. "You sound like a little ass ten year old girl, again!"

"I...can't...help it!" I cry in between sobs. "...I don't know what to do!..."

"Listen!" Ming calls my attention to her as she still lies on the floor. "I'm not usually into being nice to people, but you've got this, Jazmine! You have to believe in yourself!"

"Yeah, just take a deep breathe," Cindy directs me. She inhales, and I mimic her, releasing the tension in my muscles as we exhale. "Do you still remember how to sew, like you used to when we were kids?" she asks. I nod my head 'yes'.

"But what if doing stitches on someone is _nothing_ like sewing fabric?" I counter her suggestion.

"It can't be _that_ hard." Cindy shrugs. "So far, you're the most equipped one to do this out of all of us, and maybe Huey's egg-headed-smartness has rubbed off enough on you that you know how to perform surgery on someone?" she suggests in a motivating tone.

"Just, please, do something before I bleed the fuck out!" Ming barks in anger.

"Damn, bitch, hold on." Cindy gives her a stank face.

"Wrap the towel over her pelvis to slow the bleeding, while I go get something," I say.

I get up to go grab an IV and some anesthesia from a corner of the cabin. As I'm going, I spot Riley spying on us through the window and shoo him away.

"Cindy's going to kick your ass!" I mouth to him. He shrugs and continues to watch. I roll my eyes and return to Ming-I don't have time for this.

I remember how to insert an IV into a vein from my time with Huey and Caesar at the hospital. I slowly and meticulously do the same thing to Ming, all from memory, hoping to God that I don't screw this up. The anesthesia quickly trickles into her bloodstream, and she's asleep within five minutes. Just as soon as she's asleep, I pray for a strong stomach for this procedure, then begin working with Cindy diligently watching by my side.

.(Hours Later).

Ming is healing and sleeping off the anesthesia on the couch, while Riley, Cindy, and I are playing card games on the floor-well, we _were_ playing card games, until Riley started repeatedly asking about what happened to Ming.

"So, where were y'all keepin' the camera?" he asks. I groan and roll my eyes in annoyance.

"For the hundredth time, we weren't shooting porn, Riley," I answer him.

"Sure, y'all wasn't." He winks at me. "I always knew you was freak beneath that cutesy act, Mariah Car-Ow!" He winces from Cindy punching him in the arm.

"Slow ya role, bitch," she threatens him. "Don't you fantasize 'bout nobody but me!"

"Damn, I was playin', Cin," he whimpers.

There are keys jingling at the front door. It swings open, and my heart leaps at the sight.

"HUEY!"

For a moment, it feels like we're just kids again-he's coming back from that funeral in Chicago, and I'm running into his arms, squealing in an annoying high-pitched voice. I sniffle and try, but fail, to hold back my tears. I promised myself I wouldn't cry if he came back, but I just can't help myself.

He cups my cheeks in his hands and pulls me in for a kiss as I stand on the tips of my toes to meet his lips. Neither of us even remember where we are or realize how passionate the kiss becomes, until Riley calls us out.

"Ewww, calm down, wich'y'all horny asses," he shames us. Huey parts his lips from mine and directs his attention to his younger brother.

"Would you like a hug and a kiss, too, Riley?" he teases him.

"Hell nah! Pause!"

Huey does the unexpected and approaches his brother, arms stretched out for a hug. Riley's eyes widen and cheeks grow a pinkish hue with reluctance, then he rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat.

"Fuck it," he mutters and goes to receive his older brother's embrace.

Meanwhile, I also give Caesar a hug and a greeting after his time away, as well.

"Um, I think Ming really needed you while you and Huey were gone," I tell him, my eyes veering off to the side. He raises a brow.

"Why? Where is she, by the way?" I hold back a giggle and tell him about the masturbation incident in a whisper. His jaw drops and eyes are as wide as tennis balls before he responds with:

"She missed me _that_ bad?"

...

A couple minutes later, Huey and I are talking outside. I sit on the hood of the car (that he and Caesar brought back with them) as he stands between my legs, both of them wrapped around his waist.

"It's over," he says. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" I inquire. I pause for a moment. Is he saying what I think he's saying? "You mean-?"

"They're not after us, anymore." I let out a loud squeal of elation and almost tackle him in another hug. I shower him in kisses, the tears of joy returning to my eyes.

 _It's finally all over._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Lol**

 **Ik you all probably think I'm a weirdo, but if you guys have Instagram, you know what kind of messed up shit you find on there XD yes, Ming's little situation was inspired by an Instagram post lol**

 **See you next chapter, and thanks for putting up with my craziness, lovelies! 3**


	32. You Decide

**A/N: Happy Sunday, loves! Hope you're having/had a good day, whenever you're reading this! This chapter is an extension of the aftermath, like the last chapter. Hope you all like it, and don't forget to show that love, like always! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Jazmine~**

We all got to go back home to Woodcrest. I don't anyone was more elated than Mr. Freeman; he was crying more than my dad. Despite how the old guy always pretends that his grandsons are just more mouths to feed, it's always heartwarming to see that he truly loves them. Not to mention, he could barely even fathom seeing Riley, after the youngest Freeman had gone missing for two years.

My apartment has been cleaned and rented out to another family because the landlords found out it was vacant for so long after I left Woodcrest, but I guess this gives me the opportunity to stay with my parents and catch up with them. Daddy won't stop crying, though.

The Freemans host a celebration at their house. Of course, my parents and I come, along with Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, and even Uncle Ruckus. There's food, chatting, and some cool, jazzy music. Hiro wants to play some of his newest beats, but Granddad "don't wanna hear none of that loud ass rap ignorance".

Huey and I are alone, sipping wine upstairs in his room. He stands at his window, gazing out the window as he takes occasional sips. I sit on his bed, also taking a sip here and there.

"I think all this chaos changed you, Huey," I suggest. "You're an underage drinker, now?" He takes another sip of his glass. This is his third glass, and I didn't see him eat anything before we started drinking. Also, judging by the somber, stone-faced expression he's wearing, it's obvious he's not just drinking for leisure…

"You're one to talk, Jaz," he retorts in his regular monotone. Then, he mutters almost inaudibly: "...Fuck the law…" I allow there to be silence between for a moment before I decide to pat the spot next to me on his bed and beckon him over.

"Come, sit," I say. "You look tense. You just need to relax a little."

He turns around to face me, and I'm taken aback by his vast, maroon orbs of mystery. I'm remind of my suppressed yearning for them. He and I couldn't really "privately celebrate" our return like we wanted, since I lost my apartment and Mr. Freeman and my parents would be pissed if we did it in either of their houses.

"At least, we're finally home," I say.

"This isn't 'home'." Huey shakes his head, unmoved by my words. "This is an isolated forest where I've been exiled from my journey to finding justice for Cairo." I had a terrible gut feeling that this is why he's upset. I feel the muscles tense around my face as I gaze at his broken soul. The urge to fix him-to love him until the pain fades away-tugs at my mind without mercy.

"But your family and friends are all here, and we all stand with you during your rises and downfalls," I counter his pessimism. I see his eyes light up ever-so-slightly at this I pat the spot on the bed next to me, once more. This time, he gives in and joins me.

My heart raced at the feel of his weight pressing down next to mine on the bed, making me slide closer to him, unintentionally. I guess he was just magnetic. I took another sip from my glass.

"Home is where the heart is, right?" He lowered the rim of his glass from his lips as I eyeballed them with an intense hunger.  
"Woodcrest is _not_ where my heart is," he said. His voice possessed an low, alluring tone as he said this.  
"Where IS your heart, then?" I glanced up at him from my glass, only to find that our lips were inches apart.

Before I could react, he closed the gap between us, pressing his lips onto mine. He cornered me with his arms to deepen the kiss. A moan of pure shock escaped my own lips as I felt him sliding on top of me. After a moment of heated passion, our lips parted, our loving eyes instantly connected.

"You decide."


	33. Finale: Memento

**A/N:** **I thought I'd write something a little cute for you guys today! I wanted to update yesterday as a Christmas present, but I didn't have the time or energy! Forgive me!**

 **Also...LAST CHAPTER! NOOOOOOOO**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~Jazmine~**  
 **.(The Next Evening).**

"Jazmine, what are you-" I shush him and stifle a chuckle of excitement.  
"Just c'mon!" I chirp.

My hand is in his and I'm pulling him up the hill we used to always hang out at as kids. In my other hand is a floating plastic lantern I made myself, but he doesn't know that, yet.

Once we're at the top of the hill, we sit down together. His are eyes immediately taken in my the orange-pinkish sun resting on the horizon. It's beautiful orange rays paint the city a beautiful golden, glistening on the windows of Woodcrest's tallest skyscrapers.

I sit the homemade lantern in between us, the crinkling of the plastic directing his attention back to me.

"You still haven't told me what that is," he says.  
"You'll see." I wear a knowing smirk.

I just hope you like it...

I dig into my bra and pull out a Sharpie pen and a lighter.

"You put everything in your bra," he comments.  
"I didn't feel like bringing my purse up here," I reply with a small laugh.

I hand him the pen.

"I want you to write the name of someone very close to your heart on the plastic," I direct him. He raises a perplexed bag.  
"You?" he asks. I shake my head and attempt to hide my bashful smile.  
"No, Huey," I answer. "Someone that may no longer be with us, who is very close to your heart." He takes a moment to absorb the information in thought, then he nods and starts writing.

He writes: 'MOM', then 'DAD' below that, and finally 'CAIRO' beneath both of them.

I then take the lantern and stand up, holding my hand out to help him up, as well. I give him the lighter, next, and hold the lantern up, exposing the small candle at its bottom.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I ask him, referring to the lighter. I try to keep my grin subtle—I just really want him to like this, like I said before.

He carefully lights the candle. The plastic inflated to form a transparent cylindrical shape. I finally give the lantern to him. He bows his head and closes his eyes. I assume he's saying a small prayer. Then, he reopens his eyes and lifts his head before releasing the lantern.

He hooks his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side, planting a kiss on my forehead. I look up at him. His watery maroon eyes glow in the sunlight, reminding me of an elegant wine. They carry a light inside of them, one that seems to be of hope. I never quite understood what it means to smile with your eyes, until this moment.

I turn my head back to the city, watching as the memento floats off into the beautiful sunset.

"This was so thoughtful of you," he murmurs. I grin and look back at him to leave a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm writing a new book," I begin. "I need a co-author." I give him hopeful eyes, begging him to accept my offer. "I want you to get your story out there." He shakes his head.  
"It'll be a flop," he says.  
"No, it won't, Huey." I grasp his hand and squeeze it. "People will definitely listen! Just trust me. Do this for your friend and all the other oppressed souls who were wronged by our flawed justice system." I bury my head in his chest. "I want your voice to be heard." There's a moment of silence between us. I guess he's contemplating it.  
"OK," he sighs. "For Cairo..."

I lift my head. As if on cue, he pressed his lips against mine. I find myself standing on the tips of my toes again, but he lifts me us so they I'm resting on his waist. When our lips part, our foreheads are pressed together.

"I love you," he breathes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Welp, that's the end, y'all**? **thx for putting up with my BS YALL ARE AMAZING** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **What did you guys think of Jazmine's gesture?**

 **Would you read her and Huey's book?**

 **How was you guys' Christmas? Did anything good happen?**

 **Thank you guys for all the love and support throughout the story, despite my craziness!**


	34. Author's NoteQ&A

Hello, everyone! First of all, I would just like to thank all of you who endlessly supported my book! You know who you are, and you all are hilarious and beautiful beings!

I know, I know, the story's all over place. I think it's obvious that I didn't know what I wanted "Home, Sweet Home" to be when I stared writing it. I feel like I could've planned it out a lot better ? ﾟﾘﾭ? I'm sorryyyyyy! And because of that, I will be starting a revision of the story, but I have to let it marinate for a couple weeks first before I start the editing process. I promise it'll be wayyyyyy better after that, but you guys appreciate it in its original, current state, and that's why I love you all ?

During my little break, I will be working on a Juey request I received from a couple people (yayyyyy!). If you're interested, it will be a shorter novel based around the ship when they are 13 year olds, but I'm still brainstorming the rest of it.

I'll now be conducting a Q&A for this story. Leave comments

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MUCH LOVE ON MY FIRST STORY! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	35. Q&A Answers

**Will you be writing any more stories?**

Yes, most definitely! Currently, I'm working on a request made by some other users for a Juey story. The plot is sort of a secret (lol), but it will written when they are 13 years old. I PROMISE y'all will love it for sure!

Besides that, I will be working on other stories after my next upcoming Juey story (no title, yet). I want to explore different genres a bit so I can gain skill as an all-around kind of writer. Fun fact: I know for sure that I not really good with mystery, so that's something I kind of what to dive into and get a nice foundation in. It may or may not be the theme of my near future stories, though.

Here are some questions and answers I got on Wattpad (don't forget I have an account on there, too!). Enjoy!

 **Why do you like The Boondocks?**

I fell in love with its edgy nature. I thought I was cool watching Adult Swim when I was like ten, or whatever lmao 😂. As I got older, I came to understand and appreciate its satirical nature more. I still love its edgy nature and the fact that they're not really scared to take on any controversial topics in today's American society. (This question brought back memories lol 😌)

 **Do you have other ships you like other than 'Juey'?**

Ummmm... I like Ciley... OK, I just remembered my favorite crackship: 'Hindy', 'Cuey', idk whatcha call it, but I think Huey and Cindy would be funny together. Go ahead, I can hear you guys unfollowing now 😭😭😭😭 You know you'll be back for more!

 **What (other) interest(s) do you have?**

Lol, I like how precise this question is punctuated. Besides writing, I enjoy dancing and singing, mostly. I also like baking, too, but I ain't no good at it 😫

 **Will this story have a sequel or will you be writing more 'Juey' stories/other stories in general?**

No, HSH won't have a sequel. Ik some of you guys thought it would 😭😭😭 (I'm sorryyyyyyy), but I promiseeeee my next set of stories will be just as amusing! I will continue to write Juey stories, but there's a small chance I might write a Ciley story in the future; I want to explore them a little more.

 **Favorite color?**

I like pink, with my basic ass ️

 **Favorite movie?**

I like soooo many. But Birdbox rocked my shit the other night (Sandra Bullock was born to act omg), and action/horror thrillers own my ass, so that would have to it for right now. I think that might be the only movie I intentionally watch a second time... Who else has watched it?

 **Favorite show?**

The Boondocks, ofc hehe. I also like American Dad. I watch Friends, a little, and there are probably some others that I haven't thought of.

 **Favorite music genre?**

Rap/hip hop and pop.

 **Favorite authors?**

JK Rowling (Harry Potter), Suzanne Collins (The Hunger Games), Veronica Roth (Divergent), Alice Walker, and a couple others that I can't think of right now.

 **Favorite books?**

Probably the series' mentioned above, along with The Maze Runner series and some others.

 **What's the inspiration behind this story?**

A couple things, actually. I wanted to write about something that The Boondocks probably would talk about in the actual show and try to stay true to the series. I also got inspired by The Hate U Give (only the real OG's read the book 😎).

 _Thank you so much for all your support on my story once again! I love you guys to the moon and back!_


End file.
